Alex Final Wars
by Alex Boehm
Summary: Alex and his friends band together to fight multiple ruthless and terrifying factions, as the world trembles in fear of destruction.
1. Prologue: Greatness

What makes a man great? What makes someone reach beyond the boundaries of human existence? What makes a person strive to be something more? Those people, whatever their species, are the explores, adventurers, and heroes of the world. They are the people that will never lose there spark. They are the people who will rise above the rest, to become... Legendary.

But there are some legends that are more well known than others, Such as Alex Boehm. Him and his friend made there living going around and stopping evil, protecting people, keeping the peace. They were skilled people, people who would always help. They were some of the strongest and nicest and people on the planet. They are true legends.

NOTE: in a way this story is never done, because I keep finding new and exciting things to add to the plot


	2. Chapter 1: Alex Boehm

Alex crouched behind a concrete bollard as bullets flew by him. Piercing bits of metal that would spell death. But Alex was not afraid, this was his life, the world that he knew. Behind a bollard a few feet away from Alex, was his best friend, toothdee. Her body was shaped kind of like an oval, light blue in color, and she had a long dinosaur like tail with small triangles on the top of it. Like Alex toothdee was equipped with bits of combat gear, and she was armed with an assault rifle. Toothdee quickly peaked out of cover then ducked back into safety.

"Three hostiles," toothdee said.

"I know"

A couple yards from Alex and toothdee were three men, each armed with rifles and opening fire on the two heroes. The men were part of a criminal organization that Alex and toothdee were here to destroy, by order of the US government.

Alex peaked out of cover, then opened fire with his rifle. Bullets struck one of the men, killing him. Another man turned towards his downed comrade, and in the moment of that he was distracted, toothdee put a bullet in his head. The last man backed up, outnumbered now that his allies were dead. Alex and toothdee both popped out of cover and opened fire, launching a hail of gunfire at the man, ending his life.

Behind the men was a door that lead to the rest of there compound. Alex put his foot on the door and Pushed. It swung open, revealing a large courtyard area that had a few vehicles and a lot of crates full of supplies. The area was also heavily populated by enemies.

"Open fire!" Someone yelled. Alex and toothdee took cover on both sides of the door as bullets flew through the opening and went straight by the pair. Alex tossed a grenade into the room, and a large white cloud erupted from the grenade, confusing the hostiles and giving Alex and toothdee a moment to run into the room and get behind a few crates. Alex opened fire on a criminal that was standing up on a balcony. The bullets found there mark and the rest threat was dealt with. Toothdee engaged two more criminals, landing consecutive shots and killing them. Another hostile was on a balcony near Alex, but the guy wasn't behind cover, allowing Alex to empty his ammo clip on the hostile. Alex reloaded, and the last enemy was taking Cover behind a balcony a few yards away from Alex and toothdee. The two waited patiently until he popped his head up, then they shot the man dead.

The area was clear, Alex and toothdee moved towards a set of double doors at the other end of the court yard. The pair went through the doors, guns drawn, and entered a small hallway white 2 enemies. One of them was taking cover behind a crate, and the other was standing in the center of the hallway. Toothdee shot the enemy that was out of cover, forcing him to actually move behind a crate. Alex moved towards the crate than the other enemy was behind. He reached over and grabbed the criminal, then pulled him on top of the crate, unsheathed his knife, and stabbed the criminal to death. Toothdee aimed her gun over the crate, and pointed it right at the other criminal. She fired, and shot him dead.

The heroes proceeded down the hallway, till they came to another door. Alex shot off the lock and kicked it open to reveal a large room that appeared to be an HQ. The room was filled with tables, computer screens, papers, weapons, and enemies. Alex and toothdee's eyes fell on one of the men, his outfit appeared to be better than those of other men. But his face and head was what the pair really noticed. He didn't have that much hair, his skin was pale, and he had a scar over one of his eyes. It was like the cliche bad guy look, but Alex and toothdee knew that this was the man they were specially assigned to kill. Because He was the leader of this criminal organization that the government wanted disposed of.

"Kill them!" The leader yelled, taking out a pistol. The other men in the room grabbed rifles, and opened fire on Alex and Toothdee. The pair took cover next to the door and fired into the room, bullets blasting away computers, and people. Alex tossed a rename, this time an explosive one. The resulting blast killed two hostiles and created a big cloud of smoke. There was only the leader and 2 enemies in the room now, both normal criminals were backing away, towards a nearby railing, with their leader behind them. As the pair of heroes moved into the room, Toothdee fired a precision shot that went right through the head of one enemy. Alex got closer to the hostiles and fired a hail of bullets that hit the other soldier in the stomach. It was just the leader left, Alex and Toothdee had him surrounded. The leader held up his hands, one of which still containing his gun.

"Now, we can work something out" the leader said. Alex and toothdee looked at each other, they could take him alive, but the order from the US government specifically stated: "WANTED: DEAD". Alex nodded at toothdee, and toothdee nodded at Alex. They both knew what to do. Toothdee shot the gun out of the leaders hands, while the leader was clutching his hand, Alex grabbed him by the legs and pulled upwards, sending the leader falling backwards off the railing. There was a crashing sound as the leader landed on the ground below, with a killing thud. Alex and toothdee looked over the railing, at the body of there target.

"Kill confirmed" Alex said. "I'll tell them that the mop up crew can come in." The heroes then walked out of the HQ, there job complete.


	3. Chapter 2: Jasper Park

"What's our next mission?" Toothdee asked.

"Let's see" Alex responded.

The two were on there flying fortress, the Blue Typhoon. A massive flying battleship of sorts that looked like something out of a science fiction movie. The vessel was mostly gray in color with blue and yellow highlights. It's shape was a long sort of sideways cylinder shape, with all sorts of sharp looking edges pointing outward, these objects were wings and stabilizers. On the front area of the ship was a runway that was lined with palm trees, to add a bit of nature to the mechanical ship. On the back of the ship was the bridge, a large tower that had a good view of the ships position and current situation. Lining the sides of the bridge were seats that were equipped with computers that could do everything from checking ship systems, to browsing the Internet. The typhoon was equipped with all sorts of advanced technology, as well as many types of weapons, from machine guns to missile launchers.

Alex and toothdee were on the bridge of the ship, and Alex was walking up to a nearby computer. Alex found a new message from the US government, and he projected it onto the glass window of the typhoon's bridge, that served as a larger viewer, than a normal computer. The video on the screen booted to life, and an oscilloscope appeared and began to wave as a distorted voice started to speak.

"Congratulations on eliminating that last target. We can breath a sigh of relief now that he's dead"

The oscilloscope moved to the corner of the screen and an image of the criminal leader from the last mission appeared on the screen, then a large red "X" went through his face.

"Your next mission, is in Jasper Park, Canada"

The image on screen changed once again, this time to a map of Jasper Park.

"A gang of poachers has been sighted in the park, they are most likely hunting animals and sell there hides on the black market."

The image changed yet again, now to an image of poachers and a bunch of animal furs.

"We need these poachers gone, if they aren't stopped than they will kill hundreds of animals, and flood the black market with product"

The screen changed for the last time, and it showed a mission overview, with large heading text that said: "objective: eliminate poaching operation"

The distorted voice spoke once again, "I know you have friends in Jasper, and that means you have allies, good luck."

The screen powered down as the transmission ended.

"Jasper Park" Alex said.

"Looks like we're going to see Kate, Humphrey and the whole gang"

"This is going to be fun" Alex walked up a few short steps that lead to the captain's chair. The place where the ship was piloted from, with a high view of the bridge and the surrounding area. The actual ship controls were two small keyboards with handles attached. The keyboards and handles themselves were mounted on arms that extended from the sides of the captains chair, the pilot would grab the handles and use them to control the ship. Alex sat down in the chair and gripped the controls firmly.

"Toothdee, plot a corse for Jasper park, Canada"

"On it" Toothdee said as she sat down at another chair and brought up the navigation screen, Jasper park was already entered into the ship's computer because it was an important place to Alex, Toothdee and there friends. All Toothdee had to do was go to favorite destinations in the computer, and select Jasper park, then the typhoon's computers and main screen lit up with the desired corse.

Alex activated the engines and pulled back on the controls. The typhoon roared to life and slowly lifted into the air. Being able to pilot this huge and impressive warship was one of Alex's favorite things to do. The typhoon turned towards Jasper park, then Alex pushed the controls forward, and the powerful engines of the ship pushed it forward through the air, towards the next mission.

Within what might have been a few hours, the typhoon hovered above a large field in the middle of a dense and vast wilderness. Alex activated the auto landing sequence, and the typhoon gently decreased power to its engines and slowly set down in the middle of the field, then the engines turned off and the ship sat stable on the ground. Alex and Toothdee were instantly ready to disembark, and they exited the typhoon within minutes of it landing. Just as expected, waiting outside the ship were some of Alex and Toothdee's good friends, 5 wolves, 2 adults and 3 pups. It was Kate and Humphrey, and there pups, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt. When Alex and Toothdee got close, Kate and Humphrey stood on hind legs and wrapped Alex in Toothdee in big hugs while the pups hugged there feet.

"It's so good to see you guys" Kate said

"Not as good as it is to see you" Alex responded. When the group broke the hug, Alex bent down and ruffled the fur on the pup's heads.

"Hey little guys, how are doing?"

"Alex did you bring us anything from your last adventure?!"

"Let me see here" Alex said as he reached into his pocket, then took out a long wooden object with glass lenses on either end.

"Whoa, a telescope" stinky said as he carefully took the object from Alex.

"Don't fight over it" Alex said as he stood up.

"As much as I would like to talk for hours," Kate said "we should probably get down to business. My dad has assembled his best alphas and is waiting for you to arrive so we can discuss how to deal with these poachers"

"Lead the way" Alex said, and with that the group began walking off into the woods, towards the home of Kate and Humphrey's pack.


	4. Chapter 3: Poachers

The plan laid out by the alphas was simple, they knew that the poachers sent out squads of vehicles to hunt animals, then those vehicles would make there way back to some sort of base of operations that the poachers had set up somewhere. Alex and the wolves would take out one or two groups of vehicles, then the third one they would follow back to the base of operations, then they would have the location of the poachers base. That's why Alex was laying under some bushes on a small hill next to a dirt road, Humphrey, Kate and Toothdee by his side. The wolves had been provided with guns and weapons from the typhoons armory, making them more deadly than normal. On the road ahead, the wolves had attached vines to old decaying trees, that would be pulled down to block the poachers from escaping. The sound of vehicle engines filled the air, and everyone tensed up, prepared for the coming fight as 3 jeeps appeared on the road below.

"NOW!" Alex yelled.

Groups of wolves pulled the trees down, sending them crashing onto the road below. Alex and his friends jumped up out of the bushes and fired down upon the groups of poachers. More wolves jumped out of the bushes on the other side of the road and shot into the windows of the jeeps. This move caught the poachers completely off guard and with no time to react, they were all dead within seconds. The jeep windows were smashed and the poachers slumped in pools of blood as Alex and his allies walked down onto the road.

"Its clear" one of the wolves said.

"Roger that, we're moving on to the next area" Alex said as he walked into some nearby bushes and then walked out with a spedor. Spedorz were motorcycle sized vehicle except they had one large wheel with the body built around it, and the rider would stand on a platform on the back instead of sitting on a seat. The front of spedorz could be customized to look like one of many animals, and there could also be weapons or speed boosters attached to the vehicle. Kate, Humphrey and Toothdee also retrieved spedorz from the bushes and the group mounted them. Alex pulled a lever on his spedor and it hummed to life, as the main wheel glowed with power.

"Let's go!" Alex said, then the four zoomed off into the woods, towards the next area where the poachers would be. Within a few minutes they arrived at the next area, where the wolves and there lead alpha, Can Do, had already set up traps.

"I see you raided the explosives" Alex said to Can Do, once he noticed that there were mines and C4 set up on the roadway, and Can Do himself was holding a rocket launcher.

"Yeah! These things are awesome! When those poachers come along there going to get blown away"

"There coming!" Someone yelled, and the wolves took cover as the convoy of poachers came up the road. This group was comprised of 4 jeeps, with other men alongside on ATVs, bikes, or just walking. The first jeep rolled over the mine laid out on the road, then the jeep was consumed by fire as a defining explosion went off. Once that happened, Can Do pressed the detonator on some C4, and he blew up another Jeep. Then Can Do aimed and fired his rocket launcher, the explosion blowing him back, but the rocket did hit and destroy another jeep. Other wolves, and well as Alex and his squad, jumped up and opened fire on the poachers. Alex gunned down 2 enemies as he slowly walked down the hill. Kate and Humphrey laid down suppressing fire from the high ground as Alex took cover behind the only jeep that was not destroyed and fired at the poachers on the other side of the road. He shot two of them as Kate and Humphrey killed a few more from the high ground of the hill. The overwhelming force enabled the wolves to easily destroy the second group of poachers.

"Yeah! We won!" Can Do said cheering.

"Don't start a forest fire with those things" Alex said as him, Toothdee, Kate and Humphrey climbed onto there spedorz and zoomed off towards the final patrol of poachers. The group zoomed through trees and plants until they came to the last area. This group of poachers was more heavily armed. There were multiple jeeps and ATVs, and a large truck that appeared to be full of supplies. Alex and the gang had to scare this group into running back to there base of operations. One of the poachers spoke,

"Guys, we've lost communication with 2 other squads. We don't know what happened, but we may have to return to base"

Alex and another group of wolves sat in wait in the trees nearby.

"Ok, wolves," Alex said "your job is to put down a lot of firepower to send these guys running. They will retreat back to the base of operations, and we'll follow them."

"Ok"

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah" the wolves said, aiming there guns at the poachers"

"Ok, on my mark" Alex said, looking at the poachers as he sat on his speedor. So he could easily drive off in pursuit of the poachers.

"Fire"

Rockets and bullets blasted out of the trees, there were explosions and shouting as jeeps blew up and poachers collapsed to the ground. Yells came from the remaining poachers as they climbed into there vehicles and spead off down the dirt road. Alex's squad shot out of the woods on spedorz, pistols in hand so they could gun down poachers. The truck was at the head of the pack, leading the group back to base. Alex pulled alongside a jeep and shot out the driver, causing the vehicle to slam into a nearby tree. The rest of Alex's squad started shooting at people that were shooting back from the jeeps. An ATV and the driver fired at Alex with an SMG. Alex quickly drove around a jeep and came up in front of the ATV, shooting the driver and making the ATV spiral out of control. Humphrey blew out the tire of one of the jeeps, sending it crashing into an ATV, them both vehicles flipped over. Kate and Toothdee fired rapidly into a jeep and managed to kill everyone inside within seconds. All of a sudden 3 more jeeps came onto the road from a smaller side road, and they quickly moved into position around Alex and his friends.

"Use grenades!" Alex said. The squad pulled out grenades and began destroying jeeps all around them, fire surrounded the group as the every vehicle except the truck was destroyed. As the smoke and fire cleared, the group stopped there spedorz on a hill, to see in the valley below, a large and active base. Lights shown brightly and people were moving around doing all sorts of tasks. The truck neared the base below, as Alex and his squad sat and stared at what was before them.

"Looks like we found the base" Alex said.

"Yeah" Toothdee spoke. "These guys should just leave now while they still can"

"Let's go home and rest. Tomorrow, we have a base to destroy"


	5. Chapter 4: Base of Operations

The poacher base was heavily armed and armored, with walls surrounding the structures and hostiles on constant watch. To breach the base and take control would be a tough fight, but Alex had a plan. Depending on your point of view it was a simple plan, using a poacher jeep that was not destroyed and explosives that Can Do had not used, Alex would drive the jeep towards the poacher base and jump out at the last second. The explosives would then be detonated and blow a hole in the walls of the base allowing wolf forces to pour in. It was suggested that they could try to use the jeep to sneak into the base, but more than likely the poaching patrols would be made up of more than one person, and Alex was the only human so that plan wouldn't work. That's why as the afternoon sun shown down onto the base, a lone jeep raced down the road at top speed towards the base. Earlier in the day wolves had attacked the base and that attack had created a large crater near the road. This was done on purpose so Alex could jump out of the jeep and roll into the crater safe from gunfire. As the jeep sped down the road surprisingly it wasn't fired upon.

"They must think I'm one of their guys racing back for assistance" Alex thought as he neared the jump point. He opened the door slightly and locked the gas pedal then swung the door open, leaped out of the jeep and landed the bottom of the crater. The Poachers noticed this and started to fire on the jeep but the vehicle slammed into the wall. Toothdee was waiting with the detonator and as the vehicle crashed she pressed the button. A massive explosion shook the ground and sent Poachers flying as an orange fireball sprung to life. The smoke cleared quickly and revealed a massive charred gash in the walls of the compound. Alex jumped up from the crater and held a metal riot shield in front of himself.

"CHARGE!" Alex yelled as wolves on vehicles and on foot began to run at top speed towards the base, using shields for protection in the large plains. The Poachers were still recovering from the explosion and by the time they noticed the incoming wolves, the forces were already halfway to the base. The Poachers opened fire and managed to take out some of the wolves. Alex slowly moved forward with the shield in front of him, stopping bullets that were fired at him by the Poachers. The wolves linked up with Alex at the breach in the wall and took cover from hostile gunfire.

"Push up!" Alex said as the wolves used grenades to clear the path in front of them. Alex ran into the base and shot 2 poachers before taking cover behind a vehicle. This area of the base appeared to be a sort of garage where vehicles were refueled, repaired, and assigned to different missions. However at the moment a lot of the vehicles were up in flames with no one really trying to put them out. Alex aimed and fired at a gasoline barrel that promptly exploded near 2 Poachers. 3 more hostiles ran out of a nearby building and opened fire, but they were quickly dispatched by the large number of wolves that had entered the base. Toothdee came driving into the base on a speedor, taking out a poacher that was sniping from the wall as she joined Alex.

"Glad to see you finally joined the party" Alex said

"Wouldn't miss it"

"Alright, then lets push up to the command center"

Kate and Humphrey had been with the group of wolves that was attacking and they to joined Alex and toothdee on their way to the center of the base, while the other wolves fanned out all over the compound. As the squad entered a nearby building two poacher opened fire from behind desks and tables. The squad took cover and quickly shot the Poachers, then moved through the building. Up ahead was a sort of street that lead to the command center, and there were about a dozen poacher between the squad and their goal.

"I think there's a barracks near here, be prepared for a lot of enemies" toothdee said as she got down behind a crate. Alex fired at a wooden support beam and destroyed it, causing a few supply boxes to fall down atop a poacher. An enemy with a Molotov cocktail prepared to throw it at the squad, but Kate shot the cocktail in the mans hand, causing him and the building nearby to go up in flames. Some Poachers attempted to jump out of the burning building, but most of them had already caught on fire or were injured from the fall. As their numbers dwindled the Poachers started falling back as toothdee used a smoke grenade to disorient a few enemies so they could easily be eliminated. At the end of the road was a door that lead into the courtyard next to the command center. As Alex and toothdee kicked open the doors, 2 Poachers armed with LMGs shot down at them from a balcony in the command center building.

"take those guys down" Alex said as bullets whizzed by him. Toothdee took out her sniper rifle then quickly turned the corner and in a split second, aimed at the poachers head, and fired a few shots, killing him.

"One down" she said reloading.

Humphrey took a quick peak out of cover and when the poacher saw him he focused his fire on Humphrey. Alex took this moment to unload on the poacher, while he was disoriented Alex reloaded and fired again, managing to kill the poacher. There were still other enemies around and inside the base of operations and they had to be dealt with. The squad quickly ran though the door into the courtyard and took cover as the other Poachers opened fire. Alex kept popping out of cover and opened fire, killing his target then diving back into safety. A sniper appeared in the balcony overhead and fired, hitting Humphrey. Luckily the wound was not serious, and after Kate injected Humphrey with a medical syringe, he was back up and ready to go. Toothdee used her sniper to land headshots on the Poachers as Alex took out the hostile on the balcony. The cortyard was clear, now they had to clear the command center. Kate and Humphrey stood guard outside as another squad of wolves arrived to provide support. Alex and toothdee moved into the building and took fire from a few Poachers inside, but they were easy to dispatch. Inside a nearby office were 3 Poachers that were clad in gear and trophies from fallen animals. Teeth from mammals and reptiles were all over their uniforms and the weapons they used seemed to be decorated. One of the 3 was only using a gold pistol, but his outfit was even more elaborate than the other 2 Poachers. Decorative pictures of animals and weapons were embroidered all over his coat. Alex and toothdee assumed that the poacher with the pistol and patterns was the leader, and the other 2 were like his elite guard. The two elites moved towards Alex and toothdee while the leader stayed behind in the office. They began using grenades to try and force Alex and toothdee out of cover, in addition to using cover themselves. Alex emptied a whole clip of ammo on one hostile, but it didn't kill him. The poacher fired back and Alex took cover. He tried the same techniques, and this time he did enough damage to send the poacher collapsing to his knees. Meanwhile toothdee had used a grenade to deal massive damage and stager the other elite, then she followed up with a few headshots from her sniper rifle. The elites were dead, it was just the leader left. He deployed a smoke grenade and obscured the room, Alex and toothdee waited till they got a clear visual on the target. Suddenly there was loud gunfire that forced toothdee into cover. The leader slowly walked toward her, firing his pistol, then another gunshot rang out. The poacher leader stood still for a moment before hitting the floor, a bullet hole in his head. Alex blowed smoke from the barrel of his gun as the smoke grenade started to clear.

"The base is secure" Alex said. But then the two heard a familiar sound coming from outside. It sounded like, helicopter blades. The pair ran out onto the balcony to see a large helicopter hovering over the courtyard.

"Is that ours?" Toothdee asked. The helicopter turned to reveal a man in a mounted turret inside, and He opened fire at Alex and toothdee. Alex ran across the balcony as bullets struck the ground behind him. He jumped off the balcony and took cover as the helicopter kept firing.

"That's not ours!" Alex said.

"Poachers have helicopters now?!"

The chopper turned again and opened fire on the wolves below, hitting and killing s lot of them. Kate and Humphrey ran out of the courtyard to safety when the helicopter trained its attack towards them.

"I have an idea" Alex said. "We can't engage the turret directly because it's shielded, but the other door of the helicopter is open. If we can get around and fire in through that door, we can hit the man on the turret"

"Good idea. But one of us will need to distract the helicopter while the other person lines up a shot"

"Stay down and get up to the second floor of that building" Alex said as he jumped out of cover and fired at the helicopter. The turret began to fire at Alex as he ran into another building that made up the courtyard. Toothdee snuck around to the building on the other side of the courtyard, and climbed up to the second floor. Alex was also taking cover in the second floor of the building he was in, and he took a few shots at the helicopter to draw its fire. The turret was just meters away from Alex, and firing nonstop. Toothdee took aim through the open helicopter door, and fired. The man at the turret instantly dropped and the gunfire stopped. The helicopter hovered their for a moment while the pilot realized what happened. Alex quickly stood up and fired into the helicopter, hitting the pilot. The body of the pilot leaned forward and pressed the control stick, causing the helicopter to move towards the building Alex was in. As the chopper got closer Alex jumped off the balcony of the building, landed in the courtyard and ran and the helicopter slammed into the building and exploded. Everything grew quiet for a moment as toothdee, Kate and Humphrey rejoined Alex.

"Looks like we did it" toothdee said.

"Yeah, score another victory" Alex said as cheers erupted from wolves all across the base.


	6. Chapter 5: The Power of the Chi

The Poachers in Jasper had been put down but although this was a victory the team had gotten a message from the land of Chima. Laval the lion had contacted them to say that the hunters and crawlers may have reemerged. These were deadly foes, both of whom nearly brought Chima to its knees. The hunters were tribes of mammoths, vultures, polar bears and saber tooth tigers, who had ice making up parts of their decaying bodies. Laval didn't understand how the hunters could be back, because they had been cured of the icy power that corrupted their bodies. Nevertheless investigating what was going on in Chima was a high priority. Kate and Humphrey left their pups with Kate's parents, and boarded the typhoon to assist Alex and Toothdee in Chima. The ship launched from Jasper, set a corse for South American, and set off. Within due time, the typhoon arrived in the beautiful land of Chima. The whole land was an island floating high above the Amazon jungle, with amazing waterfalls flowing off of the island. It was certainly an amazing sight to see, how this massive piece of land managed to hover in the air was beyond anyone, but that's didn't change the beauty of Chima. As the typhoon flew over the forest Alex looked down at the lush vegetation all over chima. Beautiful colors and shapes were abundant in this land that teemed with life. On the ground below, a pair of crocodiles looked up and smiled as they saw the typhoon flying overhead. The ship moved closer towards the center of Chima, and mount kavora. A huge chunk of floating rock with animal faces carved into it. The Life giving, glowing blue waters of chi flowed down from the mountain and into the lion chi temple. At the top of mount kavora was a flat surface, which was wear the city of the legendary Phoenix was until they left after the defeat of the hunters.

The typhoon touched down on the flat ground in front of the massive castle that was the lion city and chi temple. Waiting outside the ship were a bunch of animals, that either wanted to see Alex and the team, or were there to guard them. But standing apart from the ground of animals were the 8 heroes, The best that the tribes of Chima had to offer. These heroes included laval the lion, eris the eagle, cragger the crocodile, gorzan the gorilla, worizz the wolf, razar the raven, rogon the rhino, and bladvic the bear. They were amazing warriors and had saved Chima on numerous occasions. The door on the typhoon opened and Alex, toothdee, Kate and Humphrey walked out to be met with cheers from the assembled crowd. The 8 heroes walked towards Alex and his team, apart from bladvic who had fallen asleep. Alex and laval grabbed each other's hands, pulled themselves close and patted each other on the back.

"It's good to see you again" Alex said.

"The same to you" laval responded.

Kate, gorzan and rogon had begun talking while Humphrey and worriz got into a howling contest, with razar trying to get the crowd nearby to place bets. Cragger, eris and toothdee exchanged a few words before joining laval and Alex. Cragger and Alex did the same greeting that Alex and laval had did, but when Alex patted the crocodile on the back his hand hit something sharp.

"Ow" Alex said shanking his hand from whatever had spiked it, possibly a sharp part of craggers scales or a decorative tooth.

"Sorry" cragger said as eris and Alex exchanged a hug.

"Let's get down to business" Alex said to laval. "I read your report, this is not good"

"Your telling me" laval responded. "We've been getting reports from scouts and explorers claiming to have seen hunters and crawlers moving about out there"

"I thought the hunters were friendly, and even if they weren't how did the get their ice powers back?"

"That's what I thought too. They were having a lot of fun at the holiday party, and now we think they are preparing for another attack."

"Well coming to the holiday party might not be to much of a stretch. In world war 1 both sides called a truce on Christmas and they hung out together"

"Yeah good point, but if the hunters have their ice powers back how are we supposed to win? We don't have any fire chi."

Alex thought for a moment. "Well maybe the Phoenix are watching us and they might be able to tell if we need them or not. Eris have you seen any visions?"

"No not yet" she said. "I haven't had one in a while. But the Phoenix don't determine my visions."

"Hmm well I suggest we get out there and see for ourselves what's happening"

"We've already prepared vehicles for this situation." Laval said gesturing to a group of vehicles nearby.

In the group was Eris's eagle jet, rogons rock flinger, craggers fire striker, and a few speedorz.

"Great, then let's get started" Alex said as toothdee retrieved speedorz from the typhoon. Alex Toothdee and laval climbed on their speedorz, as worriz and cragger climbed into the fire striker. Eris hopped in her jet and everyone else climbed into rogons rock flanger.

"Want to have a race later?" Laval asked.

"Should be fun" Alex said nodding, as the group took off into the tree line.


	7. Chapter 6: MAN

The group had found there way to a part of the jungle where most of the reports came from. So far they had not seen anything that resembled the hunters or crawlers, well apart from a spider that was crawling on a tree. Worriz wanted to kill it but Alex stopped him. Eris set her jet down next to the group as they began walking around on foot to examine the area.

"I didn't see any ice patches" eris said disembarking her jet "so The hunters might not be around here"

"They could be using their tunnels" Laval said.

"Yeah, we should launch an expedition into the caves" Alex said walking off into the woods. All he saw was plants and rocks, nothing that would indicate enemy movement. Then out of the corner of his eye Alex spotted a gray, square shaped object. He looked at it for a moment and saw that it was a military style crate.

"Hey guys look" Alex said pointing. The group moved over and took a look at the crate. It was sitting in the middle of a very simple first road, and It was covered in mud so the group couldn't really examine it closely.

"What do you think this is doing here?" Laval asked.

"Uh, what about that" toothdee said pointing into the forest. Sitting in the dirt road was a gray jeep and more military supply boxes. There was even a small artificial canopy set up nearby. They walked over to the jeep and began to look through it, wondering why this was here and who put in here. That question was answered when Alex spotted a logo on the side of the jeep, It said MAN.

"Guys" Alex said, causing the group to come over and take a look at the logo. They gasped when they saw it.

"MAN" Alex said.

MAN stood for mankind against nature, they were a terrorist organization that harbored a deep hatred of anthropomorphic animals. They carried out attacks on anthropomorphic animals all over the world and were clearly a feared group. It seemed like the government wouldn't really take MAN as a serious threat despite Alex protesting that they were a danger to anthropomorphic animals the world over.

"MAN? In Chima?!" Laval said in disbelief.

"I had a feeling it would happen eventually" Alex said. "If they want to carry out attacks against anthropomorphic animals, then why not go to a place in the world where the population is only anthropomorphic animals."

"What do we do about this? They are a serious threat" Toothdee said.

Alex looked down the road, thought for a moment, then came up with a plan. "Eris, you go to the eagle spire and mobilize some jets. if MAN is in Chima they we will need those jets to scout from the air and see if we can pinpoint their locations." Eris nodded and started flying to her jet. "Rogon, you, Kate, Humphrey, razar, bladvic, and worriz. You guys go back to the tribes and tell them what we've found. I also need to guys to secure the typhoon, MAN might make an attempt to sabotage it." They nodded and ran back to rogons rock flinger. "Everyone else with me. We're going to investigate further"

Cragger hopped back into his fire striker and drove over to the road. "Just in case" he said.

The squad began heading down the road, weapons at the ready.

"If that vehicle is here then there must be MAN operatives close by" toothdee said.

"Yeah, be on the ready" Alex responded.

They kept moving down the road and started to see more crates and supplies but still no enemies. It was quiet, almost to quiet. Suddenly gunfire burst out of the woods in front of the group. Everyone took cover as figures in dark uniforms began coming out of the trees.

"Engage!" Alex yelled. Cragger powered up the weapon systems on his vehicle as Alex, toothdee and laval shot back at the hostiles. Alex gunned down 2 and toothdee took out another soldier. Cragger opened fire with his vehicle, enveloping the MAN operatives in an explosion that stopped them.

"Told you it would come in handy" cragger said. The group continued up the road and started seeing more supplies and vehicles.

"Well we definitely know MAN is here" toothdee said.

"Then let's stop them" Alex said. Like many he had a strong dislike for MAN, partly because he had so many friends who were animals. More gunfire erupted from up ahead and the group started shooting back. Within a minute they quickly dispatched the enemies with help from cragger and continued up the road. They reached an area with a large concentration of vehicles, supplies, canopies, and hostile soldiers. Before cragger could use his fire striker and RPG shot came out of the woods and hit the vehicle.

"Weapon systems are down" cragger said jumping out.

There were dozens of hostiles and without vehicle aid this would be a tough fight. Alex used grenades to clear a few enemies as the rest of the squad kept shooting. They were taking out a lot of enemies, but more kept coming. There was the sound of a loud engine as an APC came up the road towards the squad.

"APC!" Alex yelled. The vehicle opened fire with its heavy machine gun, forcing the group into cover. The hostile forces kept bearing down on the group and it looked like there was no way out. Suddenly missiles streaked from the sky and crashed into the APC and enemy soldiers causing an explosion that wiped them out.

"The cavalry has arrived" eris said through her radio as a squadron of eagle jets flew overhead. The squad came out of cover and stared at the burning wreckage that was once shooting at them.

"Perfect timing love" Laval said, making eris blush.

Alex noticed a soldier, who appeared to be a leader of sorts, crawling on the ground. He walked over to the soldier, spun him on his back and pointed his gun at him.

"Talk!"

"You can't do anything to make me talk"

Alex stepped on the soldiers hand and started pushing down.

"Ahhh ahh! Alright alright! I don't know much, but I do know that tomorrow we are moving a large group of troops and vehicles into the crocodile swamp. But that's all I know!"

"Alright" Alex said, turning around and walking back to his squad, who had heard the whole thing.

"The crocodile swamp!" Cragger said.

"It looks like Chima is in danger yet again" Alex said.

"But we can fight them" Laval said, "and now that you're hear Alex, we will surely win!"

Alex smiled. "Let's get ready"


	8. Chapter 7: Deep in the Swamp

A MAN soldier stood next to a river in the crocodile swamp, Alex snuck up behind the soldier and unsheathed his sword. Alex drove the sword right through the enemy, causing a sound of pain before the body went limp. With Alex were toothdee and laval, both of whom were kitted out for battle. Further ahead MAN had set up a sort of gate system across the river, most likely to stop ships. The structure consisted of 2 towers on either side of the river, with a large metal gate sitting in the river itself. The area was full of hostiles, but the squad would have to fight through them and destroy the gate, then proceed into the swamp to deal with the rest of the soldiers.

"Lagravis" Alex said into his radio "are you in position?"

"Indeed we are Alex. FIRE!"

Laser blasts came careening out of the trees and hit the area around the enemy soldiers. While they were recovering from the attack, Alex and the group opened fire, taking out a whole squad of enemies before MAN even got a grip on what was happening. They started firing back but the squad took cover and began to dispatch the remaining soldiers. Once they were dead, the squad moved into the structure and Alex pulled a lever that caused the gate to slowly open.

"Cragger, bring it in"

"With pleasure"

A large green and red object turned the corner on the river, then came up to the gate. It was a crocodile ship, equipped with powerful weapons, armor, and a ready crew. The squad jumped on the ship and Alex took up a position on one of the guns.

"Let's go get them!" Cragger said as the ship started going down the river. More friendly forces came out of the woods nearby and began to follow the ship along the river. Enemies were camped all along the river and they started firing at the ship. The ship began firing back, with Alex hitting an explosive barrel that took out a few soldiers. Then Alex concentrated firepower on a jeep, causing it to explode. The ship and the other forces on shore were clearly overrunning the MAN soldiers and vehicles. Large amounts of gunfire bared down on the enemy and forced them into retreat.

MAN forces fell back to a group of buildings and fortifications that were set up around a lake in the swamp. Blowing up everything was not an option, because they needed to know more about what MAN was doing here, so Alex and his squad disembarked the ship and started to move on foot. As they neared the building an enemy with a turret opened fire on them, causing the squad to take cover. Luckily within a few seconds the turret and its operator were quickly destroyed by a laser blast from allies nearby. The squad began to move towards a large building, gunning down enemy soldiers as they went. Toothdee threw a smoke grenade into a group of hostiles, confusing them and allowing them to be easily shot down. Just as the group was nearing the building a loud hornlike noise sounded through the swamp. Alex turned to see a large gray object exiting a nearby river and heading into the lake. It was a ship, and a really big one at that. The massive vessel had the MAN logo on the side and was equipped with machine guns, rocket launchers, and heavy armor.

"A ship?! How did they get it up here?!" Laval said, referring to how would MAN get the ship up to the floating island that was Chima.

"They might have brought the it up in pieces and assembled it up here" toothdee said.

"Well let's turn this thing back into pieces" Alex said.

The ship began firing at the friendly forces in the woods, as well as exchanging fire with the crocodile ship. The animals on land began to take heavy firing and were unable to put up much of a fight as the ship destroyed their vehicles.

"We need to find heavy ordinance and take that thing down!" Alex yelled.

"Search the buildings!" Toothdee said, "they got to have something useful"

The squad ran into the structure nearby as the ship continued its assault. Two MAN soldiers tried to stop them, but Alex swung his sword and cut the enemies down to size. As they moved into the next room the group stumbled upon an ammo cache of RPGs. The group quickly picked up the weapons and started to focus fire on the ship. The vessel was taking heavy fire, but not much damage. The ship turned its guns towards the building the squad was in, causing them to drop the weapons and dive out a window as heavy gunfire bombarded the building.

"Hang on! We're going to ram it!" Cragger said via the radio.

"Cragger no!" Laval yelled, but it was to late.

The croc ship steamed ahead at full force and slammed into the MAN ship with a massive crash. The sound of metal breaking filled the air as the croc ship tilted in the water. The MAN ship was heavily damaged, but it was still operational and continued to fire on the croc ship. Alex turned towards Toothdee and laval.

"You two, go help our forces! I'll handle the ship"

Toothdee and laval nodded and ran back to the friendlies who were being besieged by the ship. Alex began running through the MAN camp, searching for heavy firepower. 2 soldiers appeared and tried to stop him, but Alex swung his sword against the gun of one soldier, then swung back and hit him in the throat. Alex then quickly drew his pistol with his other hand and shot the remaining soldier. Alex spotted a rocket turret sitting nearby, it was fast firing, high damage, and the perfect weapon. Taking up a position behind the turret Alex unloaded salvos of rockets on the enemy ship. Explosions appeared all over the vessel but the ship wasn't breaking apart.

"What's this thing made out of?"

A gun turret on board opened fire at Alex, who took cover as the bullets rang by. The rocket turret began sparking and smoking causing Alex to jump away in case it exploded. There was another rocket turret sitting a bit further away, but there was a lot of MAN soldiers between Alex and the turret. However there was no other option and Alex made a break for the turret. He threw a grenade that killed 2 hostiles and threw the rest off balance. While the soldiers were disoriented, Alex swung at them with his sword or used his rifle to deal with them. A sniper began lining up a shot on Alex, who took cover from the impending fire. Thinking quick, He shot an explosive barrel near the sniper that killed the enemy. As he jumped on the rocket turret Alex knew that the ship would more than likely hold up against another barrage, so there he had to find another way to take it down. Noticing a large tree nearby Alex shot rockets at the base of the tree. The massive object slowly began to fall, right towards the MAN ship. The tree slammed into the ship, crushing the vessel beneath it. The ship exploded and turned sideways as fire erupted from it. The friendly forces nearby started cheering as the gunfire stopped. Alex knew that whoever was commanding that ship obviously had to know a lot about MANs movements and operations. Getting in a Small boat that was docked nearby, Alex piloted out to the burning wreckage of the ship. It was likely that all the personnel on board were dead but Alex could still search for military documents. As he reached the ship Alex shielded himself from the flames and entered the bridge. The bodies of the crew were strewn about all over the place and sparks flew off of the control panels. One of the bodies sported a detailed uniform and Alex assumed this was the captain. Next to the body were pieces of paper that looked official, and their proximity to the captain certainly made Alex even more suspicious. Picking up one of the papers Alex read it over.

"Captain, I can assure you that soon you will be transferred to our newest conquest, the city of Zootopia. You will be working on the front lines of this war against these abominations and your assaults against them will be glorious for years to come.

-MAN high command."

Alex's eyes widened, was MAN truly thinking about attacking Zootopia? This was a major development, he needed to get this information out.

Exiting the bridge, Alex was greeted by friendly speedboats that had come out to assist in examining the vessel. Or scavenging in the case of the Ravens.

"What did you find?" Laval said, standing on one of the boats.

"MAN is moving operations to a new target"

"Where?" Toothdee asked.

"Zootopia"


	9. Chapter 8: Utopia

Laval, eris and cragger had joined Alex on the typhoon. They wanted to stop MAN, and were willing to go wherever that quest took them. The next stop, was the mammal metropolis of Zootopia, located in Hawaii. As the typhoon neared the city, its crew looked out at the gleaming city before them. Tall buildings wound there way up to the sky and shown bright with the sunlight that rained down. The city was alive, animals moving back and forth in this beautiful region of the world.

The ship touched down in a clearing in this urban jungle, and Those on the ship disembarked and walked into the city. Two ZPD cruisers pulled up and Nick and Judy hopped out.

"Alex! Toothdee! Everyone!" Judy said happily "long time no see"

"Didn't Alex just talk to you on the phone?" Humphrey said.

"Well then they would've hear each other, but they wouldn't see each other" Nick said.

The group shook hands with Nick and Judy then toothdee, Alex, and laval began walking with Nick and Judy back to the cruisers, As the city moved around them.

"You got the report I sent, right?" Alex said, holding his rifle as the group walked.

"Yes" Judy responded "but we have no evidence that MAN is here in Zootopia. Our main problem is local criminal gangs that have become more prevalent as of late"

The group got into the cruisers, with Nick, Judy and Alex in one, and Toothdee and laval in the other.

"It's gotten worse" Judy said as they started driving. "We need your help. This morning a gang attacked a local science lab and they have taken hostages. We need you to free the hostages and eliminate the gang members"

"We can do that" alex said. "When do we start?"

"The lab is not far, ZPD, including desta are already on site. There's weapons in the back you can use"

"Although it appears you've brought your own" nick said. "Which means I get to use the weapons in the back"

Within a few minutes the cruisers pulled into the parking lot of a large, Modern looking building. Police and emergency vehicles were set up all over the area, with guns trained on the building.

The squad got out of their cruisers and grouped together with other officers. A human young looking woman dressed in a ZPD uniform came over to the group.

"Alex!" She said.

"Desta!" Alex said as the two hugged. Alex had helped Desta with an investigation a while back, and that's how the two met and became ZPD officers. Desta had long brown hair with a bright orange streak through Part of it, and around her neck was a silver chain necklace with a red ruby attached to it.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'll feel better once we deal with these guys" she said gesturing to the building.

"I'll second that" toothdee said.

Chief bogo came over to the group and reached out his hoof for a handshake.

"Boehm! glad to have you here" the buffalo said shaking hands with Alex.

"It's my pleasure sir. What's the situation?"

The group began examining a map of the area, and blueprints of the building while chief bogo outlined what was happening.

"We think that the main gang members and 4 hostages are holed up in this room" the chief said pointing to an area on the blueprints. "Other gang members are strewn throughout the building, keeping watch."

Alex noticed that there was some construction going on next to the building, and that a crane was sitting near the building itself. That side of the building also had scaffolding up against it and you couldn't see any part of the building.

"What if we climbed up that crane, jumped to the roof and got inside the building" Alex said pointing to the crane.

"That sounds like a crazy idea" bogo said.

"But it's the best option we've got. The scaffolding there will block the windows so the gang can't see us."

"That may just work, but whose going to go inside?"

"Me and Desta will go, Having a small team will make us more stealthy. The rest of you wait here and toothdee, I'll need you to feed me information."

"Roger that" toothdee responded.

Alex and Desta crouched down behind a cruiser as ZPD officers began attempting to distract the gang members by trying to negotiate with them. The pair ran across the parking lot and ducked into the construction site. Then the two of them climbed up to the arm of the crane and started to climb up. At the top Alex made a large jump and landed on the roof of the lab. Desta followed his lead and once both of them were on the roof, they slowly entered the building via a door.

"Stay quiet" Alex said.

"Roger that"

"We should be close to the room with the hostages."

The pair came to a large atrium with a walkway running around the side of the space. 2 gangsters were walking around the atrium, armed with assault rifles. Alex ducked behind a large column in the room and waited for one of the gangsters to get close. When he got close Alex quickly jumped out and stabbed the gangster with his knife before retreating back into cover. Desta quickly snuck up behind the other enemy and took him down. The pair slowly moved down a hallway and saw 2 guards with their backs to them. Alex and Desta preformed a takedown at the same time, and dealt with the threat.

"Boehm! Chief bogos voice came through the radio. They've started shooting at us! We think they are making a move! We're firing back, but you need to get those hostages now."

"Were almost there" Alex said. Heading down another hallway, the pair surprised a gangsters nearby. As he turned his gun towards the pair Alex hit the gun to the side and punched the enemy in the face. Then Desta grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee, knocking him out.

"This is the room. Prepare to go loud" Alex said preparing to breach a door nearby. Desta got into position and Alex counted down, then kicked open the door and the pair stormed in. They instantly spotted 4 gang members in the room as well as a few hostages. Alex preformed 2 quick headshots on 2 gang members and Desta shot another gangsters, before focusing her fire on a gangster that had been knocked down by the breach.

"We've secured 3 hostages, but we don't see the fourth" Alex said into his radio.

"They took the professor. He's our lead researcher" one of the hostages said.

"The gangsters have taken the lead researcher somewhere else"

"We'll send a team for the hostages. You Proceed through the building, eliminate the rest of the gangsters and find that hostage" bogo said.

"Roger that" Alex responded, before turning to the hostages. "Take their weapons and barricade yourselves in here. Kill any gangsters that come near but be careful, there are ZPD officers coming for you. Don't kill them by mistake"

"We'll be careful" one of the hostages said, picking up a weapon from the body of a gangster.

Alex and Desta exited the room and moved down the hallway to a stairwell. 2 gangsters started coming up the stairs, but Alex and Desta were able to quickly shoot them. They exited the stairwell and entered another hallway where more gangsters were. The gangsters noticed the squad and opened fire. Alex threw a grenade that eliminated one gangster and Desta gunned down another one that was making a break for cover. The remaining gangster got into cover and began blind firing at Alex and Desta. While Alex drew the enemy fire, desta lined up a precision shot and hit the last gangster in the head. The pair exited the building via a back entrance, and saw a white van speeding out of the rear parking lot. There were more enemies in the parking lot that quickly engaged Alex and Desta as they took cover.

"Boehm! Did you see that white van that just took off?" Body said as Alex and Desta started taking out gangsters.

"Yeah"

"The lead researcher is inside. We're attempting to pursue, you two deal with the remaining gangsters"

"Affirmative"

Alex and Desta advanced on the gangsters, driving them into an alley. Desta tossed a few grenades that took down a few gangsters, then They dealt with the rest of the enemies using their firearms. Through the alleyway was a road with traffic racing by at top speed. More gangsters were on the other side of the roadway, and beyond them the ground dropped downward to another highway. Alex quickly ran out onto the road and jumped back as a car passed in front of him. Then he darted to the other side of the road and began engaging the gangsters.

"Why don't these guys stop?" Desta said, following Alex across the road.

"Or why can't it be mouse cars?"

The two of them gunned down the last gangsters, the Toothdees voice came over the radio. "You two are near a highway right?"

"Yeah" Alex said as him and Desta stood next to the highway.

"I think the van with the hostage is on that highway"

The pair spotted the white van racing down the highway, swerving between traffic.

"We see it" Alex said. He thought for a moment, then noticed a bus coming down the highway. "This is crazy. JUMP!"

Alex and Desta jumped down to the highway and landed on the bus that was going by.

"Alex? Where the heck are you going?" Toothdee said.

"Pursuing the target, find Transport and follow"

"Roger"

Black SUVs pulled up alongside the bus and gangsters leaned out the windows and opened fire on Alex and Desta.

"Take them out!" Desta said as the pair began shooting back. A couple of shots later, The SUV exploded and came to a screeching stop on the road.

"Jump!" Alex said. The pair jumped to another bus and steadied themselves as another SUV pulled up. When they Engaged the vehicle, Desta managed to hit the driver, making short work of the threat. The two jumped to a third bus but this time when they landed the bus swerved and Alex lost his balance, causing him to tumble over the side of the bus. But Alex quickly grabbed the side of the vehicle's roof and held on tight to avoid landing on the highway. A pickup truck of gangsters pulled up alongside the bus, this one was a technical, armored with metal covering the windows and engine. Alex took out his pistol and opened fire, managing to hit a gunner in the back but the bullets could not pierce the vehicles armor. The truck swerved and slammed into the side of the bus, trying to ram Alex, but Luckily He was able to pull his legs up and avoid getting crushed. When the vehicle got close Desta was able to take out the other gunner in the back. Alex continued to fire with his pistol but it wasn't doing anything, so it was time for something crazier. Alex put his feet against the side of the bus and jumped with all his might, landing on the hood of the enemy technical. Alex punched the armor plating causing it to bend, then he shook his hand to get rid of the pain. Then Alex grabbed the bent up side of the armor and pulled it off to expose the pig driving the vehicle. Alex grabbed the driver, pulled him out of the truck, and threw him onto the roadway where he slammed into a light pole as he flew through The air. Climbing onto the vehicles roof, Alex made another jump and grabbed onto the bus as the technical rolled out of control and crashed.

"Enemy chopper!" Desta said as a helicopter came in and started flying low over the highway.

"Take it down!"

The pair started shooting at the helicopter, and within seconds the vehicle was already smoking. The two jumped to another bus and then resumed their fight with the helicopter. Fire erupted from the aircraft and it flew out of control before crashing into a billboard.

The squad jumped to a bus that was next to the white van with the hostage. Desta jumped onto the roof of the van while Alex jumped to the passenger side door. He grabbed a metal rod near the door, but it broke off partly and Alex narrowly avoided falling into the road. Taking out his pistol, Alex fired into the cab of the van and killed the driver and guard in the passenger seat. Desta jumped down to the drivers side door and reached in to grab the steering wheel. Suddenly another enemy truck slammed into the van causing it to lose control, ram through the barrier on the side of the bridge, and crash into the water below. As the vehicle began sinking Alex and Desta swam down to the rear door. Alex opened the door and the body of a gangster floated out as Alex reached in and grabbed the hostage. Swimming back to the surface Alex noticed that Desta had stopped swimming, so he grabbed her and pulled both of them to the shore nearby. The hostage coughed up some water before falling unconscious on the beach. Alex laid Desta on her back and pressed firmly on her chest, making her spit up water and cough.

"You good?" Alex asked.

Desta made a thumbs up as a ZPD helicopter landed nearby and police cars pulled up. Judy walked off the helicopter and made her way over to Alex and Desta, with Nick following close behind.

"No one in the ZPD could do that" the rabbit said. "Great work!"

"Don't mention it" Alex said.

"Pawpsicles are on me tonight" Nick said as medics came over to examine the hostage.


	10. Chapter 9: Hot Pursuit

Alex, dressed in his ZPD uniform, opened the door to Nicks apartment and walked in. Nick and Judy were sitting at the coffee table with a chess board between them. They were clearly in the middle of an intense game

"Guys come on we gotta go" Alex said.

"I have $50 on this game" Nick said.

Alex kicked the coffee table causing the pieces to fall over and roll out of position.

"Hey!" Nick said.

"Now it's a draw"

"This isn't over" Nick said looking straight at Judy. "What's up?"

"Bogo says that he thinks there's a truck that the gangsters are using to move supplies and contraband. He wants us to stop this truck and he asked me to fetch you two"

"Happy to help" Judy said.

The pair got up and started putting on their ZPD uniforms, with Nick still muttering under his breath about Alex ruining the chess game. 2 ZPD cruisers were parked outside with Desta and toothdee nearby. Nick, Judy and Alex came out of the apartment building and hopped into the cruisers.

"Bogo told me that more than likely the truck is going to be passing by today" Alex said. "And We know where it's going to pass by so we can stop it there. Hopefully this is easy"

"But were prepared if things so south" toothdee said.

The 2 cruisers arrived at an old intersection in a bad looking part of the city. The group waited for a little while, then a large semi truck and 2 other vehicles began coming up to the intersection. The cruisers pulled out in front of the truck and caused it to stop. Alex stepped out of the cruiser and started walking towards the truck.

"Can I help you officer?" The driver said.

"Yeah, do you mind if I just check in the back of your truck?"

The driver sat motionless for a second, contemplating what to do next. Then suddenly someone in another vehicle yelled drive.

A gunshot rang by Alex, who began sprinting away as the truck pulled forward and pushed the cruisers to the side as it went through the roadblock.

Alex jumped into the driver seat of one cruiser and turned on the sirens as the officers sped off in pursuit of the truck.

Gangsters peaked out of the windows of the other vehicles and started firing at the pursuing vehicles. Judy radioed for backup as Alex reached out the window and started firing back with his pistol. Toothdee was driving the other cruiser, and she pulled alongside one of the vehicles and broadsided it causing the car to crash against a building on the side of the road. Alex poked his head out the window and with a precision shot he hit the vehicle in the tire and it swerved out of control. Just when they thought the fight was over, 2 more vehicles pulled onto the road and began to shoot at the cruisers.

"Take the wheel!" Alex said.

"I can't take the wheel!" Judy responded. "I'm so much smaller than you, I'd have to adjust the seat and pedals first"

"Nick! Get up here!"

Nick climbed from the backseat into the front of the car.

"You control the pedals" Alex said. "Judy, you'll control the wheel"

"WHAT?!" Both fox and rabbit said with dumbfounded expressions.

"You heard me. Judy take the wheel"

Alex began standing up in his seat and Judy rushed in, stood on the drivers seat and grabbed the steering wheel. Alex's foot was still on the gas until nick moved into the leg area and put his foot against the gas pedal.

"You got it?" Alex said.

"Got it"

Alex moved into the passenger seat, leaned out the window and began firing with his rifle, Trying to hit the driver. Nick and Judy exchanged more dumbfounded glances while they controlled their respective parts of the car. Alex managed to hit the driver of the car in front and it slowly turned off the road and crashed. Another ZPD cruiser came onto the road.

"We'll handle this last guy" the driver said. The cruiser slammed into the corner of the car, causing it to turn and making the driver lose control. The vehicle crashed into a construction site, and all that was left was the truck.

But suddenly an SUV pulled onto the road, and Sticking out the top of the car was a mini gun. The gun began firing at the ZPD cruiser that had just joined the pursuit, hitting the engine which made the car smoke and fall out of the chase. Thinking quick, Alex tossed a grenade at the vehicle. The explosion did damage but the vehicle was still operational.

"Toothdee! Draw this guys fire!"

Toothdee pulled her cruiser close and Desta began shooting at the turret out the window. The gunner turned to this new threat and began firing. However in this moment Alex had a perfect view of the gunner, and he was able to easily hit him with gunfire. Then Alex tossed another grenade at the vehicle. This one went through the turret hatch and landed inside the SUV itself. The car promptly exploded and the wreckage rolled along the road before coming to a stop. Both cruisers came up beside the truck, but the animals in the cab were still shooting and trying to ram them with the truck.

"Desta! Get in position to shoot the tires" Alex said as he reloaded.

Desta took out her rifle and took aim.

"Fire!"

Both Alex and Desta unloaded on the tires and the truck began to swerve.

"Pull back!"

Both cruisers backed away from the truck as it flew off the road and crashed into an old courtyard nearby.

The cars stopped and everyone inside got out. Nick kept a look out while Desta and toothdee went to deal with the drivers. Alex opened the back of the truck and sitting inside were crates upon crates of weapons, illegal substances, and other goods.

Desta and toothdee came walking over with the drivers in handcuffs.

"Jackpot. With this stuff seized, the ZPD should be able to get grip on this gang activity". Alex said as more police vehicles pulled up.


	11. Chapter 10: Möbius

After Nick and Judy had joined the crew of the typhoon, Alexs friends on the planet Mobius had called the typhoon to help them. There had been reports of meterex nearby. The meterex were a race of robots that were intent on wiping out anyone that disagrees with them, but still not much was known about their endgame. Also the meterex were thought to have been defeated, so these recent sightings raised suspicions.

The typhoon touched down on möbius, home planet of sonic and a bunch of other famous and powerful animals. After a heartwarming greeting, sonic and tails boarded the typhoon and the ship lifted of and headed to the area where the reports came from.

"Ah, its good to be back" tails said, the typhoon was his ship, but he had given it to Alex.

"It's good to have to have you back" alex said.

The ship soon landed in the middle of a large forest that was in the middle of nowhere. The team got out and proceeded through the forest, till they came upon a massive meterex ship.

It was sitting in the middle of the woods, and it looked like a relatively new ship. There were no plants growing over it and the ship looked like it had landed, not crashed.

"A meterex ship!" Tails said.

"So, the rumors are true" alex said. "Let's get in there and investigate"

"What?! Are you crazy!?"

"The only way we'll know exactly what the meterex are planning, is if we go inside and investigate.

" *sigh*" I guess your right "

The team came upon a hanger built into the side of the ship. They entered the hanger and began to search around. Supplies and vehicles were abundant in the hanger, but no meterex soldiers.

Suddenly the hanger doors closed and meterex poured into the hanger. The team yelled and took cover as the meterex began engaging. Alex fired and downed 2 hostiles, while the rest of the team began using grenades to get rid of large quantities of meterex.

"We need to get to the bridge" alex said.

The groups continued to blast through meterex and entered a hallway on one side of the hanger. Proceeding down the hallway, more meterex burst from doors nearby and attacked the team. Alex quickly blasted one meterex in the face as the others took cover. When the enemies popped out of cover, the squad aimed precision shots to take them down. After the hallway came to a large room filled with more meterex. One of these meterex was larger than other units and had huge fists and a huge weapon.

"Um... what is that?" Tails said.

"something really strong" alex said jumping into cover.

The large meterex opened fire with a heavy and fast firing weapon. Forcing the team to take cover. Alex jumped up and shot out some normal meterex, before the heavy unit began to fire at him. The bullets from the gun blasted away parts of the material that alex was hiding behind. They team threw grenades at the heavy unit and it exploded and collapsed. The other meterex were still putting up a fight, so the team focused all their fire on them. The remaining meterex started to fall back behind some crates. The team waited for the meterex to pop up, then they engaged. Within a few minutes the meterex were lying dead on the ground. The team headed to a large door on the other side of the room and began heading through another hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large door.

Toothdee placed a charge on the door and the group prepared to breach. The charge blew and the group stormed into the bridge. Alex gunned down what appeared to be a meterex officer, while the rest of the squad shot out more normal meterex.

An elite meterex unit, that appeared to be the leader activated a blade that came out of his arm. Then he charged at the squad. But his offensive was short lived because the squad's superior numbers allowed them to drop the leader before he even got close to the squad.

"We can overload the ship's reactor from here" toothdee said, going over to a control panel on the bridge. "But I don't know if we will have enough time to get out of here"

"I'll contact the typhoon, see if they can pick us up" alex said, booting up his radio.

"Typhoon, come in" alex said.

"It's Judy, what is it?" The rabbit said picking up the radio, with the rest of the crew listing to what alex had to say.

"We need you to fly the typhoon over to a meterex ship we discovered, hover low over the top of it so we can get onboard, then fly away before the ship explodes"

Everyone in the room looked at the radio with a dumbfounded expression.

"Hello?" Alex said.

"Are you nuts?" Judy responded. "We don't know how to fly this thing"

"You guys are some of the most talented people in the world, you can figure it out. Besides, the typhoon is easy to fly, and it can be flown by just one person if necessary. Gotta go"

The radio line disconnected and the group continued to look wide eyed at each other.

"Ok the reactor is overloaded" toothdee said as alarms started going off. "Where is the typhoon picking us up?"

"On top of the ship"

"Alright, then let's get up there"

More meterex, including a heavy unit, started storming the bridge. Alex took out his sword and attacked the heavy unit. The heavy unit tried to punch him, alex swung his sword and blocked the blows. Then alex jumped up on a console in the room and jumped again onto the heavy unit. Alex stabbed the unit in its vulnerable places and the meterex collapsed to the ground. The squad had already wrapped up the other meterex units, and the group headed out the door.

"This way" toothdee said, as the group found their way to a stairwell that went up. A heavy meterex unit started heading down the stairs, with other meterex units backing it up. The squad opened fire on the heavy unit, dealing damage but not stopping it from getting near. Tails flew up in the air to distract the unit, and alex stabbed it with his sword. The group took out their rifles and eliminated the other meterex before heading up the stairs.

The group burst out on top of the meterex ship and the typhoon was hovering low overhead.

"Can you guys jump on?" Judy said via the radio.

"Yeah" alex said as the squad jumped into a door on the typhoon and then shut it.

"We're on, go go go!" Alex said as the group raced back to the bridge.

Judy was still looking dumbfounded at the controls, then nick pressed the throttle forward and the ship picked up speed and started putting distance between itself and the meterex ship. The meterex ship grew bright, then a massive explosion enveloped the ship. The shockwave caused the typhoon to shake, but luckily the ship was out of the blast radius.

"You did good guys" alex said as he entered the bridge.

"don't make us do that again" Judy said.


	12. Chapter 11: Algorithm

"Alex I pulled some information off of the computers in that meterex ship" Toothdee said. "It's some sort of algorithm that holds the location to a meterex leader, but we can't decode it. To do that we would have to kill a meterex leader, then use the information he had to decode this algorithm"

"Well tell me where this leader is, and I'll take him down" alex responded,

"I thought you would say that"

A half an hour later, alex was sneaking through the woods near the location where the meterex soldiers were. He spotted 3 hostiles near a river and engaged. He gunned down 2 before they could even reach cover. The third hostile got behind a rock, but when he came up to fire, alex shot the enemy dead.

Further up ahead where 5 hostile meterex soldiers. Alex snuck up behind one enemy and preformed a takedown. Then he threw a grenade that blew up 2 meterex, and shot the remaining 2 dead.

Up ahead, 2 heavy meterex units were racing towards alex. He threw grenades and used gunfire to down one hostile, before he jumped to the side to avoid the other unit. Taking out his sword, alex slashed at the heavy unit, hitting it in weak points and taking the unit down.

Up ahead was the meterex leader, accompanied by 4 normal meterex and 2 elite units. Alex took out his rocket launcher and fired 3 rockets at the group of meterex. He destroyed the leader, both elites, and half of the normal soldiers.

Alex quickly gunned down the 2 normal meterex and went up to the leader. He pulled the central processor out of the leader and began to return to the typhoon.

When Alex got back, he handed the processor to Toothdee who immediately used the info in the processor to decode the algorithm.

"With this we should have the name and location of a meterex leader" Toothdee said.

When the name and information appeared on screen, Toothdees jaw dropped.

"Alex, its..."

Alex looked at the screen and an angry scowl went across his face.

"...it's your father"

Alex left the bridge and began to walk back to the armory.

"What are you going to do?" Toothdee asked.

"What should have been done a long time ago"


	13. Chapter 12: Patricide

Alex walked towards a house that he knew, and one he despised. He knew the meterex were inside the house and it was time to take them down. Bursting into the house, alex saw 4 human figures make a break out of the room while meterex soldiers attacked him. Alex quickly gunned down 2 hostiles while 2 more took cover. When those soldiers came out of cover alex gunned them down and moved deeper into the house.

Suddenly a lady with a machete attacked alex, making him drop his rifle. Alex dodged the attack, punched his enemy in the face, grabbed the machete out of her hand, and used that to finish her off.

Next, alex moved into the basement where an elite meterex made a lunge at alex. Alex rolled to avoid the attack, then he shot the elite unit in the head, killing it.

Alex then heard movement nearby, it had to be a hostile. The noise was coming from a nearby room. Alex threw a grenade in the room, causing even more noise before the grenade went off and the room went silent.

Leaving the basement, alex went upstairs and was attacked by 3 more meterex. He gunned down a soldier out of cover. Then when another enemy came out of cover, alex shot it down. Then he turned behind cover and shot the last hostile dead.

The room up ahead was the only location where his dad could be. Grabbing 2 revolvers from a nearby weapons crate, alex burst into the room.

He saw his adversary in front of him, and alex fired shot after shot into his enemy, forcing him down.

"How are your friends alex?" His father said. Alex quickly put a stop to the dialogue by shooting him in the head, then began to loot the house for any information on the meterex


	14. Chapter 13: Hostile Strike

Alex and the team were waiting inside the typhoon, when suddenly emergency messages popped up on the screens. The meterex were making an assault against knothole, and the team had to defend it.

Jumping into vehicles, they raced at top speed to the advancing meterex troops. They arrived at a construction site on the edge of the city. Friendly soldiers were already on site, but the meterex were making an effective assault. Without a moment to spare, the team opened fire on the advancing meterex. Toothdee threw grenades that took down a couple of enemies, while the rest of the group used their assault rifles. Soon the meterex were driven back from the relentless firepower.

"They'll be back" Toothdee said. "We need to prepare a defense"

"agreed" alex said. The other soldiers had weapons and supplies with them that the group began to set up. Alex placed mines around the area while Toothdee set up hastily constructed barricades.

The meterex began to advance again, and the team dug in to hold them back. The mines were extremely effective, taking out multiple meterex, including a heavy unit. The barricades also worked to a point, delaying or bottlenecking the meterex and allowing the team to take them down.

Some heavy units charged through the barricades, forcing the team to switch to grenades to blow up these units. The heavies were quickly dispatched, but the holes they opened allowed more meterex to flow in. The team had to focus their fire all over the place to hit the advancing enemies. Although the meterex units got very close, they were eventually gunned down, and everything grew quiet as the meterex prepared to advance again.

It was time to set up more defenses. Alex deployed mines and automatic turrets, while Toothdee once again set up barricades. Toothdee found a large battery in the construction site, which she hooked up to the barricades, making them electrically charged. The defenses were ready just in time, as the meterex started to advance again.

The automatic turrets and mines killed a lot of hostiles, but more continued to move in. The barricades shocked and hostiles that touched them, forcing the meterex to bottleneck into an area where the team could mow them down. Multiple elite meterex joined the assault, but they to were quickly dispatched.

The meterex retreated again, but then a massive explosion hit the electrified Barricades. It was a meterex tank, heavily armed and armored and ready to do battle. The team ran for cover as the tank engaged them with both its cannon and machine gun. Alex spotted a tower crane nearby that was holding up a fuel tank. Alex ran near the tower crane and tossed a few grenades at tank. The vehicles began to move towards alex, who immediately got down.

The meterex vehicle drove under the fuel tank, and alex opened fire at the place where the lines of the crane connected to the boom. The lines broke and the tank plummeted down right on top of the hostile vehicle, causing a huge explosion.

The team cheered as alex examined the wreckage of the tank. Inside he noticed a radio that was still activate and had a voice coming through.

"What happened? Respond!" The voice said.

Alex recognized the voice, it was scourge. He was an extremely powerful hedgehog that had it out for pretty much everyone on möbius.

Alex picked up the radio.

"Hello" alex said.

"Alex!" Scourge yelled.

"I'm afraid your tank is destroyed, terribly sorry"

"you will pay" scourge said, before hanging up the radio.


	15. Chapter 14: Murder Mystery

Alex and toothdee were sitting at a cafe in Zootopia when Alex's phone rang, It was Judy.

"Hello?"

"Alex, I need you to come meet me. There's something you should see"

Judy then texted alex the address and alex and toothdee set off for the address. At the building were a bunch of police vehicles and officers. The pair continued inside the building and met up with Judy and Nick.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

Judy and Nick lead alex and toothdee into a room nearby. Laying on the floor in the middle of the room, was the dead body of a panther, a bullet wound in his head.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked, starting to examine the body.

"Is it not obvious?" Nick said smugly. Judy rolled her eyes and started speaking.

"Well, he was murdered. And this is the 7th body to appear in a situation like this"

"The 7th body!" Toothdee said.

"But that's not the worst part. We think that whoever is doing this... is some sort of hunter"

There was a pause as Judy let alex and toothdee collect their thoughts.

"This person is going around, killing animals just because it's fun. It's sickening!"

"I know MAN hates animals" alex said. "But MAN is full of soldiers, not hunters. They kill animals because they see them as a threat, an enemy. But this person appears to see them as just an animal. A challenge, prey to be hunted. They take solace in killing these animals"

"As of now we have no real leads. But we will keep you posted if anything comes up"

"Thanks you two" alex said as him and toothdee left the apartment.

"This is a high priority threat" alex said

"I agree" toothdee responded.

"Like she said we have nothing to go on, but the second something pops up, we need to be on it"

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Whoever this person is they need to be stopped by any means possible"


	16. Chapter 15: Comunications

The team needed to get information about meterex troop movements, and the location of any meterex leaders, including scourge. To do that they would have to infiltrate a meterex communications site and download information off of the computers.

The site was situated on a hill in the forest, with a large antenna and multiple buildings around the antenna. Toothdee, Kate and Humphrey would draw the meterex attention to one side of the base, making it easy for Alex to slip in and download information. It should be relatively easy for him to get into the base since it was only a small communications station. Once the team had the info, they would retreat and then figure out what to do with the base.

Alex was prone in the bushes near the base, waiting for Toothdee to contact him. Almost on queue, Alex's radio sprung to life with Toothdee's voice.

"Alex, *gunfire* we're making our assault now. *explosion* get in there and get that info"

Noticing meterex guards moving in the direction of the rest of the squad, alex snuck out of the bushes and cut the fence that surrounded the base, then entered the compound. He kept close eyes on his surroundings, because there would still be meterex guarding the area.

It was easy for alex to tell what way he had to go because the massive antenna at the center of the base was easily visible. Coming into a small outdoor area, alex saw 2 meterex soldiers standing guard. When one turned to face away from the other, alex shot the other meterex dead, then eliminated the second soldier before it could turn around and see what happened to its ally.

Moving forward, Alex entered a building and laid eyes on another meterex soldier in front of him. There was no other enemies nearby, so alex had no problem preforming a takedown on the hostile.

Further into the building was another meterex soldier. Alex ducked down as the soldier turned to him. When the enemy turned away, alex took it down. Coming to a large door, alex walked into a big courtyard with the antenna at the center. There were 2 elite meterex units guarding the antenna. Alex used crates as cover and snuck up close to the 2 enemies. Jumping up, alex shot one of the meterex dead and stabbed the other one before it could comprehend what was happening.

"Toothdee" alex said into the radio as he walked over to a computer at the base of the antenna. "I'm at the antenna, preparing to download information"

"Roger that, but once you begin downloading that stuff, the meterex are going to come to stop you. So you may want to prepare some defenses"

"Acknowledged"

Alex noticed a crate of weapons nearby, looking inside he found a few land mines and automated sentry guns. After placing the devices down in strategic locations, alex plugged a drive into the computer and started downloading the information.

Just as suspected, meterex soldiers began pouring in, with 3 normal meterex racing at top speed towards the antenna. They triggered a land mine and all 3 meterex were blown sky high.

Another squad of 2 regular units and an elite unit began coming in. The automatic sentry guns began opening fire on the hostiles. Alex gunned down the elite unit, and then one of the normal units. The sentry guns finished off the last enemy.

Additional squads of hostiles started coming in. 2 heavy units, 4 normal ones and an elite.

Alex tossed a grenade at one of the heavy units, dealing a lot of damage and killing another enemy nearby. Alex fired a hail of bullets at the heavy units head, and it dropped to the ground. The elite unit got close to alex and slashed at him. Jumping back, alex blocked the blows with his own sword and used the rifle in his other hand to put the enemy down. Alex then threw a grenade that blew up 2 enemy soldiers, then he gunned another one down with his rifle. A heavy unit got close to alex and launched powerful punches at him. Alex rolled to avoid the attacks and jabbed the heavy unit a few times with his sword. Jumping off a crate, alex did a powerful sidewards strike that cut the meterex unit in its head. Alex hit it a few more times with his sword to make sure the unit was dead.

The information was finished downloading, alex grabbed the drive as toothdee radioed him.

"The fight over here has gotten less intense, I think the meterex are focusing most of their troops on you. You need to get out of there. We're making our retreat"

"Affirmative" alex said as a large group of enemies raced into the area. Alex spotted the door he came from and made a break for it. 2 meterex units were in front of alex, and he hit them with his sword as he ran past. An elite unit slashed at alex with its blades, but alex rolled to evade the attack and continued to run out of the base.

As he Headed into the small outdoor area he passed through earlier, a heavy unit charged at alex, who was quick to run out of the way. Another elite unit jumped in the air and made a downwards strike at alex. Blocking the powerful blow, alex stumbled back but quickly resumed running.

Reaching the fence, alex ran through the hole he cut and started running into the forest. The meterex continued to shoot at him, and began to follow him into the woods. Bullets raced by Alex and struck the plants and ground nearby. He slid down a hill and began whacking tall plants out of the way as he continued going full speed. The meterex were still shooting and alex could hear them behind him moving through the plants. Seeing a river in front of him alex jumped into the river and dove underwater, letting the strong current Carry him away from the meterex. There was no need to worry about getting the hard drive Wet because it was water proof. When alex came up for air he could no longer see the hostiles but continued to let the river take him further downstream to get as far away as he could. After a few minutes alex climbed out of the river and radioed the squad.

"Are you guys there?"

"Yeah we're here" said Toothdee. "We have a lock on your location"

"Well let's hope this hard drive holds something interesting"


	17. Chapter 16: Helicopters

Boston was under attack. The meterex were striking the city, and alex knew that Fiona was leading this attack. She was a fox with bright red fur, and she was scourges girlfriend, in addition to being a cunning and slippery adversary.

Alex and toothdee had taken to the sky in helicopters to take down the meterex threat. Flying into the city, they saw many vehicles and meterex soldiers advancing on friendly United States soldiers. The choppers fired missiles at a large group of meterex that were in danger of crushing a friendly position.

The pair moved down the river nearby and destroyed some meterex tanks that were firing relentlessly. Hostile groups of meterex troops with heavy weapons were bombarding friendly forces with large amounts of firepower. The locations of these groups were feed to alex and toothdee, who started shooing these locations with rockets and bullets.

Alex bombarded one location with a volley of rockets, taking town the enemies, while Toothdee focused on the locations of meterex groups on the ground.

Hostile meterex armored vehicles began crossing bridges towards the United States soldiers. Alex used missiles to destroy one of the bridges, making the vehicle plunge into the water below. Toothdee focused firepower on another APC, she managed to keep the bridge intact. Alex did the same and now the APCs were nothing except smoldering wreckage.

Then hostile meterex aircraft entered the area and began to engage alex and toothdee. Using the buildings as cover, alex and toothdee flanked the hostile aircraft and took them out of the sky. With these helicopter strikes, plus a boost in US forces, the meterex began to fall back, their assault over before it had even started.

Then the sky darkened as a meterex ship flew into the battlefield. Alex and Toothdee flew up and began to attack the ship with everything they had. Missiles and gunfire struck the ship's engines and bridge. The ship began to burst into flame and then crashed into the sea nearby.

"That was easier than I expected" Toothdee said.

"Don't jinx it" alex responded as the pair began to make their way back to the typhoon.


	18. Chapter 17: Fox Hunting

After the meterex assault was completely repelled by Alex and toothdee, Fiona and the remaining meterex had retreated back into a large hotel. Now alex and sonic were moving in to finish her off. The two were sitting in a armored truck, dressed in bomb suit armor. While normally used by people who were defusing explosive devices, alex and sonic had modified these suits so that they could absorb lots of bullets. The pair also had a set of High power LMGs that would shred through any enemies they encountered.

The armored truck they were in came under fire from meterex guarding the hotel, screeching to a stop. The team put on their helmets, grabbed their weapons, and burst out of the back of the truck.

There were entire squads of meterex outside, but alex and sonic mowed them all down. The meterex fired back, but their shots only did minimal damage. The meterex began to fall back to the hotel as alex and sonic continued their advance.

More meterex were waiting in the hotel lobby, they continued to engage alex and sonic, who were still cutting through enemy after enemy as they headed upstairs.

Once The meterex in the lobby were dead, alex and sonic got into an elevator and headed up to the top floor where Fiona would be. The elevator was on the outside of the building, and as As it went higher and higher, a meterex helicopter hovered nearby, weapons trained on alex and sonic.

The pair opened fire on the helicopter, forcing it to fall back but not before it got a missile off. The missile struck near alex and sonic, sending a wave of fire that ignited the bomb suits the pair were wearing. The two threw off their burnt suits, now they were less armored.

The Elevator had stopped, alex and sonic Jumped out and began to move through the floor they were on. More meterex appeared to try and stop them. The two quickly dispatched them, attempting to move quick because they knew Fiona would be trying to escape.

When the two tried to move on, the helicopter appeared again and fired another rocket at the building. This one hit a support structure and caused a huge portion of the building to shake and start to collapse. Alex and sonic dropped their weapons and grabbed hold to avoid falling of the edge as the the floor tilted. Alex saw an enemy soldier fall off and plummet to the ground below. Climbing to his feet on more stable ground, alex saw that sonic was wounded with a piece of rebar through his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me!" Sonic said "go get Fiona!"

Alex ran at top speed though the building where he got to the roof. He saw Fiona hopping in a helicopter and the aircraft starting to pull away from the building. Running st top speed, alex jumped and grabbed onto the chopper. The pilot attempted to kick him, but alex grabbed the pilot and threw him out of the helicopter. The guard in the cockpit grabbed a pistol and tried to fire at alex, but alex grabbed the pistol and the bullets only hit the control panel. Alex stabbed the guard with his knife, the grabbed the joystick and tried to stop the helicopter from crashing. Alex was unsuccessful and the chopper slammed into the roof.

On top of the roof was a large glass window that alex was laying on top of. He could see all the way down to the bottom floor of the hotel. Looking up, alex saw the burning helicopter, then he saw Fiona clutching her side and stumbling away from the wreckage. Alex spotted a gun in the floor in between him and Fiona. Alex crawled towards the gun, but Fiona was also stumbling for it. As alex put his hand on the gun, Fiona stomped on Alex's hand and grabbed the gun out of his grasp.

"Goodbye Alex Boehm" Fiona said aiming the gun at Alex. Suddenly a bullet went through her, alex turned to see sonic stumbling forward shooting at Fiona. But the fox reacted quick and fired back at sonic, hitting him in the chest, shoulder, then the head. The hedgehog fell back as Fiona began breathing heavily. Alex jumped up, grabbed Fiona by the neck and pinned her to the glass roof. She dropped the gun as alex punched her over and over. Then alex grabbed a metal cable on the roof and tied it around Fiona's neck. He chocked her to tighten the cable, then pulled the cable on the back to tighten it pulled Fiona up, then slammed her into the glass roof, causing it to break.

"NOOOOO!" Fiona yelled.

Alex landed on a nearby balcony, but Fiona was held up by the cable as she plummeted downward. As her body hung there swinging back and forth, alex took the moment to relax as he heard police sirens outside.

Miraculously, sonic had survived his wounds. The bullet that hit his head had hit in the area of the skull that was the thickest. The bullet was unable to puncture this hard area of the skull, and sonic survived.


	19. Chapter 18: Article Z

There is an active situation. Alex and his team were being deployed. A university in Zootopia was under siege by MAN.

A female white tiger, dressed in a university sweatshirt, walked down the university steps, smiling as she looked at her phone. She turned forward and her smile disappeared. 4 men were standing in the courtyard dressed in hazmat suits. One of the men was holding an assault rifle, 2 more were working on large tank like devices that were releasing clouds of blue, smoke like gas into the air. The last man was holding a bottle that was spitting out the same gas. The man with the bottle turned and saw the white tiger.

All first responders have gone silent.

2 ZPD officers, a wolf and a hippo, both dressed in gas masks were taking cover behind a police car. The wolf opened fire with a pistol while the hippo used a shotgun. Bullets struck the car and cracked the windshield, making the officers take cover.

There were numerous casualties from the release of an unknown biochemical weapon.

2 men with LMGs opened fire on mammals that were screaming as they fled in terror. A third man had another bottle that was releasing the gas, and he rolled it along the ground towards the fleeing animals.

There were an unknown number of enemy combatants inside the campus.

When any animal breathed in the blue gas, they started coughing and collapsed to the ground.

Alex and his team were being inserted directly into the hot zone.

Throughout the campus the tank like devices were still releasing the gas and clouding the entire area, greatly reducing visibility.

The team had to eliminate any hostiles, defense the gas devices, and rescue any survivors.

Bodies littered the area, and the gas particles were starting to build up in large blue piles that gave the area a desert or beach appearance in some places. The water in a fountain nearby began to turn red with blood.

Decontamination crews were on standby.

The female white tiger laid face down in the middle of a grass field, the area around her clouded by gas. Then the gas started to clear, and a helicopter came in and began to hover overhead. Ropes fell down from the helicopter and figures started repelling down. It was Alex, toothdee, Desta, Nick and Judy. All of them were dressed in hazmat suits and armed with rifles. The helicopter flew off as the heroes began to walk off into the cloud of gas.

The face of an enemy soldier appeared in the smoke. Then the soldier disappeared back into the cloud, watching Alex and his team wander to their doom.

The team had a defuser that they would use to neutralize the main gas devices, the others they could disable manually, and luckily they knew the area in which the bombs and hostiles would be. Preceding slowly through the smoke, the team kept a close eye on the smoke around them. Coming upon a small gas device, they group covered toothdee as she disabled the device. Then They approached a building and Alex deployed a drone to see inside. Behind the door were a few rooms with hostiles patrolling here and there. Alex told the squad the enemy locations and how they would attack. Desta shot into the building via a window and killed one hostile. As the others rushed to his aid, Nick, Judy and Alex shot in through the doorway and took out 2 enemies. 2 more enemies appeared and took cover as Alex ran inside the building. Moving through the rooms. Alex was able to flank the hostiles and shoot one of them. The last hostile fell back to the second floor. The squad linked up and slowly moved upstairs, knowing there was an enemy up there. The hostile jumped out from behind cover, but the squad quickly gunned him down due to their superior numbers. On a balcony upstairs was a large gas device, this one requiring the defuser. Alex placed the defuser down and activated it while the team prepared to defend themselves. Now that the device was being defused, enemies would definitely come to stop them. Nick and Judy set up near the stairs and Desta took cover on the balcony. Alex and toothdee hid near windows and watched for approaching enemies. Soon figures started coming into view and heading towards the building.

Desta, Alex and toothdee opened fire on the approaching enemies and took down 3 of them. The remaining hostiles started coming up the stairs, and Nick and Judy quickly gunned them down. More hostiles appeared and started shooting up at the balcony. Desta took cover as bullets whizzed by and Alex took advantage of the enemy focusing on her and managed to down the hostile. The last soldier tried to flee into the building but he was exposed while running, enabling Toothdee to gun the enemy down. Another enemy became coming up the stairs, this one had a shield. Nick and Judy fell back as the hostile reached the top of the stairs. He turned to nick, but by doing this he exposed his back to Judy, and was made short work of.

The defuser finished and the device stopped releasing gas. Alex recovered the defuser and the team exited the building and proceeded forward towards the next area.

Up ahead was a common area with some fountains and benches. There were low walls all over the place that were most likely used as decoration. Another large gas device was sitting near the fountain, with 2 smaller devices nearby as well as a group of hostiles. Each member of the squad took aim at one of the heads of a hostile soldier. In unison the fired, the bullets flying forward at top speed and dropping 5 enemies. There was one remaining enemy left and as he ran the team gunned him down. As toothdee rounded the corner of one wall, a hostile with a shotgun jumped up and took aim. Toothdee rolled to avoid his shot and before the soldier could turn and get another shot off, he was put down by a hail of bullets.

Desta covered toothdee as she disabled one of the gas devices, and Alex was covered by Nick And Judy. Some cutting hoses and valve turning later, the small devices were down and it was time to disable the larger one. Alex planted the defuser as everyone else set up behind the walls and readied for incoming hostiles. As the defuser began to disable the gas device, figures began to move out of the smoke. Since the figures were exposed, and the squad was behind cover, they were easily able to unload bullet after bullet on the figures. Almost as quickly as the figures came out of the smoke they were dropped by incoming fire. A soldier with armor came out of the fog and fired a grenade launcher at the group. The squad fell back as bright orange explosions happened all around them. Alex vaulted over a wall as a grenade went off behind him, then he took aim at the enemy's arms and hands. Firing a couple of shots, the bullets struck the soldier's hand and caused him to lose grip on the grenade launcher. By accident the launcher was aimed at the ground as a grenade shot out and exploded, killing the soldier. A squad of 4 men with Shields came out of the fog. Alex ran over to the grenade launcher, picked it up, and fired at the men with shields. The first grenade hit between 2 of them and sent the men flying as they dropped their shields. Shooting another round, Alex hit a shield directly and sent its operator flying back. The last enemy tried to maneuver away but Alex fired a grenade near his feet that halted the soldier in his tracks.

The defuser finished its process and Alex recovered it before they team moved on to the final area.

This last area was a large building that appeared to be important to campus operations. Sitting outside were 2 smaller gas devices, that were quickly shut down by Alex and toothdee. The team slowly entered the building, being extremely careful because this was an enclosed area. A hostile was walking down a hallway with his back to the group and bullet struck his back, putting him down. More hostiles started coming through doors nearby, but because they had no clue what was happening, the squad quickly shot them down before they could react. The team then rushed forward to catch any remaining hostiles of guard. Alex gunned down an enemy that was crouching down, and Desta took out another hostile that was backing away. A MAN soldier in a heavy suit came into Alex's view. The soldier pressed a button on his suit and a light on the suit turned red as beeps started coming from the suit. The soldier began running top speed at Alex, who quickly backed up and fired non stop, realizing that this soldier had a bomb vest. As Alex kept firing the soldier dropped to the ground, and Alex jumped behind cover as the bomb vest detonated. The explosion sent pieces of the wall and the soldier flying everywhere, but Luckily Alex was left unscathed. The last gas device was sitting inside the building, which was a little odd because that wouldn't allow for much dispersal, but it did allow for a lot of protection. Alex deployed the defuser and then set up a defense.

Hostiles began pouring in from almost all directions. One enemy detonated a claymore that toothdee had set up while Desta popped out of cover and gunned down a hostile running down a hallway. A soldier ran over and started banging on the defuser with his gun, prompting Alex to take him down. Another soldier with a shield started advancing rapidly on Nick and Judy. Toothdee hid in a nearby door and let the soldier pass so she could have a clear shot as his back.

A heavily armored hostile entered the area, he was equipped with a flamethrower that connected to red tanks on his body. The squad took cover as The flame trooper launched streams of fire down the hallways, setting ablaze all the old looking wooden furnishings. The building was like a maze, with doors, rooms and hallways going everywhere. It was a confusing environment, but it also allowed for a lot of flanking opportunities. Alex came up behind the flamer and unloaded bullets on one of the tanks. The hostile turned around and blasted flames towards Alex, who was already retreating to avoid being burned. When he turned, Nick, Judy and Toothdee were able to land more shots on the tanks. The flame trooper continued to torch the building, enveloping almost everything in fire. He was powerful, but Alex and the team had him heavily outnumbered. With relentless gunfire they did massive damage that was clearly taking its toll. Alex threw a grenade at the trooper, when it exploded it did lots of damage and caused him to stagger, but he was still alive. However the grenade had ruptured the fuel tanks on the suit, and they were now spitting fire. There were a few moments of peace before the tanks suddenly exploded. Destroying the walls nearby with a blast of fire, but not wounding anyone. As the squad recollected themselves from the battle, the defuser beeped, signaling that the last device was disabled. The hostiles were eliminated and the gas devices were shut down, the mission was complete.

There was no other group of people in the world that good have accomplished what Alex and his team did today.

Alex walked towards a large congregation of emergency forces that had been set up outside the university. Emergency vehicles were all over the place, as well as plastic yellow tents. Dozens of mammals were everywhere, from police officers to hazmat crews. Every mammal was dressed in a gas mask and carrying out some task. Most mammals were taking care of others that were coughing from exposure to the gas. Stretchers moved back and forth with sick animals on them. Others were armed with weapons and standing guard. Alex headed over to a yellow tent and put his rifle in a rack outside. He passed through the plastic flaps and entered the tent as a wolf in a hazmat suit came in from the other end of the tent. The wolf walked to one side of the tent and picked up a nozzle that was attached to a hose. The wolf then flipped a lever on a nearby pipe and water started raining down from the ceiling onto Alex. The wolf used the nozzle to spray water all over Alex's suit, washing off any gas partials. After a minute of cleaning, the wolf turned off the water and the drops that were still on Alex began to drip off.

Alex exited the tent and retrieved his rifle, then joined the rest of his team. The squad left the area, determined to make MAN pay.


	20. Chapter 19:Alex & the legend of fire chi

Alex and the typhoon flew back to Chima. Something big was happening. On top of mount Kavora used to be the beautiful city of the Phoenix, but when the Phoenix left the city disappeared, until today.

A massive flame had been reignited on top of mount Kavora. And the team had to investigate it. The typhoon landed near the lion temple and the eight heros stepped on. Thy were accompanied by tormak the tiger, and li,Ella the lion. Both of them had worked with the Phoenix before.

Once everyone was onboard, the typhoon lifted off and headed for mount Kavora. It was to big for the ship to land, so the typhoon hovered alongside the mountain and extended a ramp for people to get off. Alex, the 8 heroes, tormak and li,ella, disembarked the typhoon and walked into the city.

As they neared a set of large doors, the doors opened and out walked 2 Phoenix. One of them was young and his name was flinx. The other was older, and he was the leader of the Phoenix, fluminox.

Li,Ella and flinx hugged while tormak and fluminox exchanged a greeting. Then the pair of Phoenix turned to alex and the eight heroes.

"The eight heroes" fluminox said "and Alex Boehm"

Fluminox reached out his hand for a handshake.

"Will I get burned if I touch your hand?"

Flinx laughed.

"No, but your concern is understandable" fluminox responded. Alex shook his hand, then the Phoenix leader began to address the group.

"We have returned because the hunters have reemerged. We don't know how, but we are here to provide you with fire chi"

"Awesome" alex said. He had never used fire chi, and now he would get a chance to.

"Indeed" fluminox said. "We have another fight ahead of us, prepare for battle"


	21. Chapter 20: The Hunters

The eight heroes, alex, Toothdee, nick and Judy were all waiting in a hill overlooking a hunter base. It appeared to be the headquarters for the hunters, their main base of operations. Nick and Judy were examining the fire chi they had.

"So we just plug this into these holes on our gear and we get power?" Judy asked, wondering how exactly they would use the fire chi.

"That's how it works" alex said. "But remember what I told you, it only lasts for a short time."

Nick and Judy had been outfitted with straps that had chi sockets that would enable them to use the fire chi.

"Are we ready to go?" Alex said.

"You bet" Laval said.

"Ok, then everyone chi up!"

The team put the fire chi in the slots on their gear, and they felt energy go through them. Nick and Judy had never felt such power before. Everyone's clothes turned red from the fire chi.

"Rats, this was one of my favorite shirts!" Nick said, "hopefully this stuff washes out"

"Charge!" Alex said.

The team raced forward on their vehicles, right towards the hunter base. The enemies noticed the incoming threat and opened fire. The team bombarded the hunters with relentless fire, and were able to cut through them like a hot knife cutting through ice. Due to the surprise attack, the hunters did not have the time to get their vehicles into working condition, and therefore were quickly wiped out.

Laval, alex, Eris and toothdee went into the hunter base while the rest of the team waited outside to make sure no reinforcements came in, and that the hunters did not get their vehicles operational.

The team entered the building and were met with hunters firing upon them to drive them back. The team took cover and fired back, hitting the hunters that were out of cover, and waiting for the other hunters to pop out of cover so they could be shot.

The team headed forward, when suddenly a metal grate came down from the ceiling, cutting Laval off from the rest of the team.

"Laval!" Alex said.

Then 4 hunters appeared behind Laval. It was two vultures, a massive mammoth named mungus, and the leader of the hunters, a ruthless saber tooth known as sir fangar.

"Well well, look what we have here" sir fangar said.

"Hello Bucky" Laval said, which was his name for sir fangar.

Sir fangar pointed towards Laval and the vultures and mammoth moved to attack. Laval hit the vultures down, then jumped on Mungus and hit him in the head.

But while Laval was distracted with fighting the other hunters, sir fangar snuck up behind Laval and stabbed him with his sword.

" NOO! Laval!" Eris yelled as Laval collapsed to the ground. Sir fangar laughed and him and his hunters left.

"We need to find a way back to him" alex said, as the team continued into the base, trying to find a way to backtrack.

More hunters emerged to stop the team, but they quickly blasted through them. Coming to a garage, alex noticed sir fangar hopping in a saber tooth vehicle. Alex fired at him, but the hunter leader raced out of the garage, broke through the defenses the team outside had set up, and drove off out of sight.

Toothdee recognized that they had to be close to Laval now, and she was right. The group found the lion laying on the floor, Surrounded by blood. Eris raced to Laval's side and tried to comfort him while Toothdee stabilized the lion.

"Alex! Do you read?"

Alex picked up his radio.

"Go ahead"

"It's Judy. The hunters are evacuating"

"Roger that. I need you to call the typhoon for an immediate medivac. "

"Oh no, on it"

This day might not have been a victory, but the team would make sure that the next day was.


	22. Chapter 21: Sneaking Through Snow

The team needed to find out sir fangar was. The only way to find that information out was to get inside a hunter base. There was a base in a cave underneath Chima. Alex had to get inside and find out where sir fangar was. Deep inside the caves, alex snuck into the hunter complex. As he snuck he spotted a few hunters inside a building, assembled around a TV.

"What are we watching today?" One of them said.

"Frozen"

"We watched that yesterday"

"Ni this isn't the princess frozen, this is the frozen where people get stranded on a ski lift"

"So it was named frozen just to mooch of money from the frozen with the princess"

"Actually this one came out before that movie, so no"

As alex got deeper into the base he came upon 3 hunters guarding a courtyard. One hunter went off to use the bathroom, alex took this moment to take down that hunter.

When the other two hunters weren't facing each other, alex shot on in the head. The last hunter saw his friends body and went to investigate. Alex waited till he got close, and took him down.

Heading even farther forward, Alex got behind a hunter walking down a hallway and took him out.

Then alex climbed up onto some nearby buildings, and luckily alex could see that there were no guards up here.

He did have a good view over a bunch of hunters going around, doing various tasks.

Up ahead there was in fact a guard on the roof, but he had his back to alex and was quickly dispatched. As alex came to a stairwell he saw another guard coming up. Alex took him down before the guard even had time to react.

As alex went back inside the building he came upon what appeared to be the command center. If they had any information about sir fangar it would be here, but the room was guarded by 5 hunters. Alex threw a shell casing to the side, that directed the attention of the hunters in the room. While they were distracted alex went into the room and hid behind a panel nearby.

When the hunters were no longer distracted, he threw another casing that yet again drew their attention. In that moment he grabbed a file with information, threw another casing to cover his tracks, and got out of the room. Sneaking back along the roof and courtyard, alex exited the compound and began to head back to the typhoon.

Suddenly a brown saber tooth appeared and slashed at alex. Dodging the strikes, alex managed to punch the saber tooth and push him down to the ground. The saber tooth held up his hands in a fearful attempt to protect himself. Alex recognized this saber tooth, it was strainor. He had a nickname as "the cowardly saber tooth" because he was always so scared.

"Well, hi strainor" alex said.

"A-Alex. I thought I was about to get you, but now I'm sitting here on the ground, at your mercy."

The saber tooth made some weird and strange sounds.

"Say, could I come with you?" Strainor asked. "These guys don't treat me well at all. I spend my days trying to get ahold of skyor, and that's not the best job for me"

Skyor was a saber tooth that was more like a wild animal than an anthropomorphic one. He was like a raging attack dog that went after almost anything. It was Strainor's job to keep skyor on a leash, literally. There was a slight pause before the saber tooth spoke again.

"So, do you mind if I come with you? As like a prisoner of war?"

Alex thought for a moment, he did feel really bad for strainor, and maybe he could provide some useful info about the hunters.

"Alright" alex said reaching his had out and helping the saber tooth up. "Lets go."

Strainor picked his weapon back up and the two ran off.

Back aboard the typhoon, Strainor sat getting a check up in the medical bay while alex and toothdee looked at him through the window and talked outside.

"Are you serious alex?" Toothdee asked as the two watched Strainor kick his legs back and forth like a child. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Well I felt sorry for him" alex responded as Strainor began playing with some of the equipment around the medical bay. "Also he might be a good source of information"

Toothdee sighed, "well I suppose your right"

"But, keep an eye in him anyway. Just to be careful"

"Will do"


	23. Chapter 22: Human vs Saber Tooth

With the information recovered from the hunter base, alex was now going to make an assault on another hunter compound. He parachuted into the base, and prepared for incoming attacks. Hunters appeared and engaged alex. Firing back, alex downed 2 hunters and then began to advance. The hunters were a little surprised by this maneuver, and alex was quickly able to take them down. A sabertooth vehicle came in, alex fired his rocket launcher at one of the legs. The rocket blew the leg clean off, forcing the driver to jump out and engage alex with a handheld weapon. That attempt was quickly put down by alex luckily.

Continuing onwards, alex was engaged again, this time by a hunter jet and more squads of hunters. Firing another rocket at the jet, alex hit the pilot and the vehicle crashed right on top of the squad's of hunters. The remaining hostiles were quickly gunned down by Alex.

Eris had also entered the hunter base, and she had Laval's sword with her. Now alex had found Eris, laying face down on the ground nearby.

"Eris" alex said rushing to her side. Then the ground began to shake. Coming towards alex, was a massive hunter mech, a huge robot with 4 legs. What was strange is that alex saw elements of meterex design in the robot. The mech stopped and sir fangar got out.

"Alex Boehm" the saber tooth said from atop the vehicle.

"How do you like my ride? The meterex certainly know how to build something powerful. Prepare to see it first hand"

Sir fangar got back into the mech and started it up. The mech had 2 long swords and massive cannons.

Alex got down as the massive cannons fired. Then sir fangar tried to use the swords to slash at alex. Getting Down, alex avoided getting cut in half. Sir fangar then attempted to crush Alex with the machines massive legs. Alex dodged the strike and when the leg came down, alex ran up the leg and managed to get close to the machine. Throwing a grenade at the vehicles core, and placing a charge on the leg, alex blew the keg clear off and caused massive damage that made the vehicle slam head first into the ground. In that moment alex shot and slashed at the vehicles head, doing a healthy amount of damage by the time the vehicle recovered.

The mech once again used its cannons and swords on alex, but alex continued to evade these attacks. When sir fangar once again tried to crush Alex, alex dodged the attack, ran up the leg and blew the leg off. For the second time the vehicle went down, and alex attacked the head wildly. Alex must have done enough damage, because when the vehicle got back up, explosions occurred all over it. The vehicle crashed down and alex jumped on board to confront sir fangar.

"Slippery little guy" sir fangar said as he exited the mech. Then he took a stance as wires from all over the vehicle emerged and began shooting sir fangar with some kind of energy. The mech shook and when the wires dropped, sir fangar appeared ready for an intense fight. He changed at alex, punched him and then tried to crush his head.

Sir fangar continued to punch Alex, but he was dodging the attacks. Then the saber tooth threw alex in the air and when he came down, sir fangar kicked alex against the mech.

"Don't mess with this saber tooth" sir fangar said.

Alex attempted another attack, but he was grabbed and head butted by sir fangar. As alex tried to attack with his sword, sir fangar grabbed it with his hand, and threw the sword off in some direction. Alex dodged another punch by sir fangar, but then the saber tooth scored a hit and sent alex flying. Alex got up and dodged even more punches, before blocking one with both his hands.

Then alex lashed out and scored a few hits and blocks on the saber tooth, before sending him falling back. Sir fangar got up again and locked hands with Alex. Running forward, he pushed alex back and then head butted him. With a powerful kick, sir fangar once again sent Alex down. Then the saber tooth slammed his feet onto Alex's chest, multiple times.

"You know what's it's like alex. To reach out to change the world as you see fit, to take back your life"

"And now ill take yours" alex said, getting up and going into a fighting stance. He charged at sir fangar and punched him in the chest, but it didn't Do anything. So alex began launching punch after punch, all of them having no effect until he used a strong stance to make sir fangar stumble back.

"Why won't you die!" Alex said.

Sir fangar ripped off his shirt to reveal that he had strange lines under his skin. And his body turned black for a couple of seconds.

"These things harden in response to physical trauma" sir fangar said as he punched the ground and caused the metal to bend.

"You can't hurt me"

Alex punched sir fangar in the jaw.

"What did I just say"

Sir fangar punched the mech again, causing the metal to break as both alex and the saber tooth fell to the ground inside a large crater.

"Alex!" Eris yelled.

Sir fangar jumped up to the eagle as as she threw Laval's sword down to alex, who caught it.

"Stupid bird" sir fangar said punching Eris back.

"SIR FANGAR!" Alex yelled. "I've said before that my weapons are to protect, but I'm not sure about that now, and besides this is not my weapon."

Sir fangar jumped back down into the crater.

"Come on" the saber tooth said.

"Ok, bring it on Bucky"

Sir fangar launched charging punches at alex, who ran around rapidly to avoid the attacks. Sir fangar then pressed one hand into the ground and massive spikes of ice shot up out of the ground. As if that wasn't enough, the saber tooth jumped up to the rim of the crater, picked up a massive piece of rubble, and threw it at alex. Running to the side, alex evaded the attack.

Sir fangar charged at alex and grabbed his sword.

"Is that the best you've got?" The saber tooth said. He threw Alex's sword to the side, then launched a punch at alex. Alex blocked countered the punch with his own punch, then he started hitting sir fangar repeatedly in the side. Alex then slashed sir fangar in face, forcing the saber tooth back. Both of them readied a punch and threw it. Sir fangar's punch scraped the side of Alex's face, but Alex's punch hit sir fangar and sent him flying back.

The saber tooth got back up as alex ran for his sword. A spot on sir fangar's back was exposed. Alex cut that spot and stunned the saber tooth. Then alex hacked and slashed at his enemy over and over until sir fangar recovered and alex fell back.

Sir fangar jumped up and threw another piece of rubble at alex, alex used his sword to cut this rubble in half. Then sir fangar lunged at him, alex slashed him as well and sent sir fangar back into a pile of rubble that then fell on the saber tooth.

Sir fangar worked his way out of the rubble and charged again at alex. Making him drop his sword as sir fangar held alex up by the neck. Alex managed to spin around and hit sir fangar in the face with his heel. This caused the saber tooth to drop alex, and alex picked up his sword as sir fangar reeled back and readied for a powerful punch. Alex slashed sir fangar's hand and sent him stumbling back.

"I'll blow you away!" Sir fangar said as he attempted another punch, but alex deflected that one as well.

Sir fangar looked at alex, it was a surprised look at first, but it quickly turned to anger.

"DIE!" Sir fangar yelled, running at Alex. Alex slashed the saber tooth with his sword, stunning him, before stabbing sir fangar right through the chest with his sword. The saber tooth let out a roar, then locked hands with Alex. With a head butt, alex sent sir fangar back and grabbed his sword out of the saber tooth.

Then alex began cutting and slashing sir fangar Dozens of times.

"Were done here!" Alex said, punching sir fangar right through the chest, ending him.

Sir fangar muttered something to alex, but then The saber tooth fell back onto the ground, dead.


	24. Chapter 23: Betrayal

Alex as waiting on the typhoon when suddenly alarms began blaring. Alex instantly got up and raced to the bridge.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"We're under attack!" Toothdee said. "The ship is being boarded!"

"Where?"

"Sending location to you now"

Alex raced off to stop the enemy boarding parties. Suddenly the wall of the hallway he was in exploded. Alex jumped back as meterex soldiers began to pour in. He shot the soldiers as they came in, meaning that they couldn't get a shot off. Once they were dead, alex continued through the ship.

He came to a large room, that was already filled with hostile soldiers, including a meterex heavy unit. Throwing grenades, Alex destroyed the heavy unit and concentrated his firepower on the normal soldiers. He took 2 out before he moved closer and was easily able to take down the other soldiers.

Alex then reached the cargo bay, where he saw dozens of meterex, as well as Strainor, standing In Front of the horde of meterex.

"Strainor!" Alex yelled.

The meterex turned their guns towards alex, while strainor turned around to face alex.

"Alex, I'm sorry" the saber tooth said.

"What?" Alex responded.

"They made me do this, I didn't want to, but *sigh* they gave me no choice. I'm sorry"

The meterex began shooting at alex, who took cover behind a crate as strainor ran away. The meterex forces were to overwhelming, alex had no choice but to fall back.

"Alex" Toothdee said through the radio. "There are to many of them! What should we do?"

"Evacuate the typhoon" alex said.

"*sigh* I don't want to, but your right"

Toothdees voice came over the loudspeaker of the ship.

"Attention, all soldiers on the typhoon, abandon ship, I repeat: abandon ship."

Alex raced at top speed to the hanger bay, while pipes in the wall of the typhoon exploded and sent steam and water flying at alex. Another meterex boarding ship crashed into the wall near alex, throwing him off balance.

Alex raced by the boarding ship and fired into it to stop the hostiles from shooting at him. He gunned down a few meterex soldiers in front of him and got closer and closer to the hanger bay.

"Alex, we've all launched our ships" Toothdee said via the radio. "Yours is hovering remotely outside the hanger bay. There are meterex soldiers inside the hanger bay, I'm providing cover"

Alex reached the hanger and began running to his fighter jet as toothdee shot down meterex nearby.

"Alex run!"

Bullets struck near alex, but the meterex shooting them were quickly put down by Toothdee. Hopping in his jet, alex and toothdee raced off from the ship.

"What do we do now?" Toothdee asked. "The typhoon is lost"

"We take it back"


	25. Chapter 24: Missile Launchers

The typhoon, now occupied by meterex, was holding position above Jasper park. Missile launchers nearby were poised to strike down any hostile vessels or planes that approached the typhoon.

Alex and the team needed to take down those missile launchers before they could make an assault on the typhoon. Wolves had gone out and scouted the positions of the 3 hostile missile launchers, now it was time to take them down. They were going to be using supplies that the wolves had in Jasper, because almost all of their supplies were up on the occupied typhoon.

The team raced forward on jeeps, the meterex forces setting up defenses in front of them. The group drove through the barricades and proceeded onwards. Alex was operating the turret of a jeep driven by Toothdee, and he fired at any meterex he could see.

Alex and toothdee broke off from the rest of the group to destroy one of the missile launchers while the rest of the team attempted to deal with other launchers or meterex troops.

Toothdee weaved through trees and rocks as the pair headed to the first missile launcher. A squad of hostile meterex jumped out in front of the jeep, alex gunned them down and toothdee ran a few over. As they neared the first missile site, meterex began to engage, doing whatever they had to do to keep the missile site under their control.

Toothdee crashed through a squad of meterex, including a heavy unit, and stopped right next to the launcher. She jumped out while alex gunned down more meterex that were advancing on their position. After planting a charge on the missile launcher, Toothdee got back into the jeep and raced away, before detonating the charge and blowing the missile site sky high. Alex radioed the rest of the team.

"This is alex, the first missile site is down"

The pair continued forward, then a hostile meterex vehicle pulled alongside them. Alex shot up the vehicle, then Toothdee broadsided it, causing the enemy vehicle to drive over a cliff.

As they neared the second missile site, a meterex tank appeared and fired a shot at alex and toothdee, sending them flying off their jeep. The pair took cover behind some nearby rocks as the tank bared down on them with its machine gun.

"Draw its fire!" Alex said.

Toothdee snuck around to another side of the tank and fired at it with her rifle. The tank turned its guns on Toothdee, prompting her to get down. While the vehicle was distracted, alex ran up and attached a grenade to the tank, and as alex jumped away, the grenade exploded, blowing the tank to bits because of the grenade's proximity to vital machinery.

More meterex were still guarding the missile site, but alex had a grenade launcher that he used to quickly dispatch multiple hostiles, including a few heavy and elite units. Toothdee mopped up the remaining meterex while alex fired grenades at the missile launcher. The device exploded and crashed down, as a meterex drop ship landed nearby and began to offload troops.

Then a friendly helicopter came in and bombarded the hostile troops with gunfire, eliminating them. The helicopter landed and alex and toothdee hopped aboard, taking position at the turrets on either side of the helicopter.

The aircraft lifted into the air and began to fly to the final missile site, making sure that it wasn't shot down. Alex and toothdee opened fire on meterex ground forces, with the power of the machine guns making this task almost easy.

The helicopter hovered near the last missile site, and alex jumped down from the aircraft to place a charge while Toothdee used the turret to provide cover. She gunned down a squad of meterex, including a heavy unit and elite unit that were moving towards alex.

A meterex rocket trooper aimed to take down the helicopter, but alex shot him down as he made a break for the missile launcher. He placed a charge on the launcher, shot a hostile soldier near him, and quickly retreated as the charge exploded. Wreckage flew from the missile launcher as the device tipped over and crushed some meterex troops nearby.

"This is alex, all missile launchers are down, repeat, all missile launchers are down"

"Roger that" came Humphrey's voice through the radio. "I'm being told that the meterex are in retreat"

"Now we can launch an attack on the typhoon" Toothdee said. "And take our ship back!"


	26. Chapter 25: Battle for Typhoon

The attack on the typhoon would be difficult, the ship had been hacked by Toothdee, and she had disabled most of the weapon systems, but the meterex were determined to hold the ship at all costs.

Toothdee had also found out a bit of info about Stranior. Taking down the typhoon from inside, it didn't seem like he wanted to do it. He seemed like he was being forced to let the meterex into the ship, Toothdee said in her opinion it almost seemed like he was possessed or something.

For the attack plan, a strike team would go in, using jets to land on the typhoon. They would fight to the bridge and disable the weapon systems, allowing a larger force to come in by helicopter to make sure the ship was secure. Alex would have to find strainor and take him down, maybe he would get some more info about what was wrong with the saber tooth.

Alex, Toothdee, Tails, Sonic, Eris and Laval, piloted in formation towards the typhoon.

"Incoming fire" Toothdee said as the few weapons that weren't deactivated began to fire on the approaching jets. The team preformed evasive maneuvers to avoid the incoming fire. When they got close to the typhoon, the team decreased their speed and hovered low over the ship. Then they jumped out of their jets and landed on the ship, while the jets flew away to safety.

The team began to move forward, there were a few meterex on the outside of the ship, but the squad was easily able to shoot through them as they ran for the entrance. The meterex quickly got a grip on the situation and dispatched troops to eliminate alex and the team. The door into the typhoon opened and squads of meterex funneled out.

Taking cover behind portions of the ship, the team began engaging, ready to fight into the ship. Alex took down 2 hostiles as they exited the door. A heavy unit began charging at the group, but they gunned it down with superior firepower before it could get near. There were still a multitude of hostile forces, but the team continued to take them down one at a time as they moved forward.

An elite unit lunged at alex and tried to slash him, but alex kicked the unit in the head, and while it was disoriented he filled it with bullets.

Toothdee and Eris shot down another elite unit while the rest of the team focused on the normal meterex. When the hostiles were eliminated, the team proceeded through the airlock into the typhoon.

As they entered the ship 3 normal meterex and an elite unit charged at them. Toothdee used her rifle to block a strike from the elite unit, then sonic shot the hostile dead.

The rest of the team concentrated all their firepower on the other 3 meterex, taking them down with no problem.

As they headed for the bridge, a heavy meterex unit appeared and charged at the group. The teak ducked to the sides to avoid getting crushed. Alex, Laval and Eris jumped into action, using their melee weapons to slash and jab the hostile in various exposed places. The meterex sparked and dropped to the ground, and the team moved on up to the bridge.

The meterex were dug in and ready to defend the bridge. With multiple heavy and elite units, as well as a bunch of normal meterex. Using frag grenades was out of the question, as the explosions would damage equipment on the bridge.

As the team reached the bridge and was attack by meterex, alex threw smoke grenades that obscured the entire area. Then he moved through the smoke and used the cover to take down multiple meterex units.

As the smoke cleared, alex took cover while the rest of the team drew the fire of the other meterex in the room. While the enemies were distracted, alex shot a normal meterex unit dead, and preformed a takedown on an elite unit.

Toothdee tossed an EMP grenade that stunned the last heavy unit on the bridge. Then the group focused their fire on the other meterex, with alex gunning down 3 soldiers, and the rest of the team taking out plenty more, including an elite unit.

As the EMP grenade wore off, the squad quickly reloaded and then fired nonstop at the heavy unit with waves of bullets. The hostile meterex unit quickly dropped, and the bridge was secure.

"I'll get the ship back under our control" Toothdee said, going over to a console on the bridge. "But the meterex will be making an assault to try and retake the bridge"

"Leave that to us" alex said, as him and the rest of the team prepared for incoming hostiles.

Soon a large squad of meterex began to close in on the bridge. The team opened fire and took down 3 before the squad could even get into cover.

2 elite units began charging up towards the bridge, but they were out of cover and were quickly put down by the team.

A heavy unit prepared to charge at the squad, but tails tossed an EMP grenade that stunned the unit in its tracks. The team was then free to unload everything they had on the heavy unit, making it drop to the floor.

The remaining normal meterex continued to move up towards the bridge. Using another smoke grenade, alex enveloped the hostiles in smoke, and the team continued to fire at the hidden meterex. When the smoke cleared, the entire meterex squad was laying dead on the floor.

"Got it, the typhoon is back under our control" Toothdee said. "Friendly forces are coming in to secure the ship"

"Where's strainor?" Alex asked.

Toothdee took a look at the console, using the ship's cameras to find stainor.

"There" she said pointing to the screen as she spotted strainor. "He's heading for the top of the ship"

Alex raced off in the direction where Strainor was going, ready to stop this saber tooth. He knew the route Strainor was going, climbing up to the communications equipment that was above the bridge.

A meterex soldier jumped out in front of alex and tried to shoot him. Alex rolled to evade the shot as then fired a bullet of his own that struck the enemy in the head, putting it down.

Alex reached a ladder that lead further up towards the top of the bridge. He climbed up, pistol in hand just in case there was a meterex soldier waiting for him at the top. He opened the hatch at the top of the ladder and quickly looked around to see if there were any hostiles. Luckily the area was clear and alex continued upwards.

Opening another hatch, alex emerged into the bright sunlight of the outside world. He looked up and saw the way to the very top of the ship. Suddenly an elite meterex unit surprised alex and knocked his sword out of his hands. Alex lost sight of where the sword went as he focused on not being killed by the hostile soldier. Switching to his secondary weapon, alex blasted the meterex, but as the unit died it managed to cut Alex's weapon, making him drop the gun.

The weapon had a large gash in the side, and alex didn't want to use it anymore in the event that the gash damaged some of the guns internal machinery that would mean the weapon would fail to fire or even explode.

With only a sidearm left, alex climbed the final ladder and met Strainor on the top of the ship. The saber tooth was facing away from alex, and sitting next to him was some sort of small case.

"Strainor" alex said aiming his gun.

There was a pause before the saber turned to alex.

"Alex" Strainor said. "I did not want to do this, but... they made me."

Alex could easily tell that something was wrong with Strainor. His voice didn't seem normal, it lacked tone, except on rare occasions. The saber tooth's body language seemed strange as well. He was remarkably calm, which was a major change from how he usually behaved. But despite these changes, alex felt like the normal Strainor was somehow trapped within this new Strainor. Alex would need to defeat the saber tooth before he could find out what was wrong.

Strainor opened the small case and alex could see that there were 4 syringes inside. Strainor took one of the syringes out, and then spoke.

"They said that this is some kind of booster, I don't know what it does, but..."

The saber tooth injected himself with the syringe, before dropping the object to the ground. Strainor then lunged at alex and knocked the pistol out of his hand. Alex blocked blows from the saber tooth as Strainor threw relentless punches. With a powerful blow, Strainor sent alex flying back and he landed near the syringe case.

alex grabbed one of the syringes and injected himself with it. He could feel something flowing through him, he didn't know what it was, but alex felt like he had more stamina and quick reflexes.

Seeing Alex use the syringe, Strainor charged forward and attempted to punch Alex, but alex dodged the blows and managed to hit Strainor with a powerful punch. The saber tooth staggered back, but quickly made another assault and landed a few hits on Alex's chest.

Rolling to the side, alex managed to flank Strainor and hit him with a strong jab in the abdomen. She saber tooth held his side, but managed to launch more quick punches that hit alex in the jaw and stomach, knocked him back.

Seeing that this was his chance through, alex quickly tried another attack. He managed to sent Strainor stumbling back, but the saber tooth also managed to knee alex a few times.

The fight was just staring and alright both participants felt like they were on the ropes. Alex got down on his hands and knees while Strainor did the same.

Both of them crawled for the syringe case, and grabbed 1 of the last 2 syringes. The pair got close and helped each other into a kneeling position, before preparing the syringes.

Alex injected Strainor, and Strainor injected Alex. The pair felt regained energy as they dropped the syringes, got up, and prepared to finish the fight.

The two watched each other for a moment, seeing who would move first. Evidently it was both of them. Both fighters threw a punch that collided together. Then alex attempted another punch but Strainor blocked it. The saber tooth tried to kick alex, but the attack was dodged and followed up with another series of punches that hit Strainor.

The saber tooth slid low to the ground did a low kicking motion to knock alex off balance, But alex jumped over the attack. Strainor rolled out of the way of Alex's downwards strike, and jumped back up.

As alex tried another strike, the saber tooth dodged and landed A few jabs on alex. Alex was able to quickly block a few of the blows and follow up with punches of his own. Strainor staggered back, and alex waited for him to make his next move.

Both of them launched forward and began punching and attacking relentlessly, blocking some blows, but being struck by others. However, as the fight progressed, alex began to gain the upper hand. He was landing a lot more punches than Strainor, forcing the saber tooth into retreat.

With blow after blow, alex sent his enemy stumbling back, until with a powerful punch he knocked Strainor down on his back. Alex put his foot on Strainor's chest to prevent him from getting back up.

"Alex" the saber tooth said. This wasn't the voice without tone like alex had seen before, this was Strainors normal voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this, but the meterex, and sir fangar, they made me." Strainor said. "I didn't even really know that this was the full plan. Part of me just wanted to escape them. It's my fault that your ship was taken, but the meterex underestimated you. You took your ship back"

There was a pause as Strainor collected his thoughts.

"Part of me wanted to escape, but in a weird way, I know the hunters is where I belong"

The saber tooth's eyes closed and he fell unconscious. Alex made sure this wasn't a trick, and that he was genuinely unconscious. Toothdee' voice came through the radio.

"Alex, the ship is secure, did you deal with Strainor?"

"I think so, but you were right, something is off about him"

"Get him to the medical bay, we'll do an extensive battery of tests"

Some time later, Toothdee had figured out why Strainor was behaving differently. Alex was sitting in the medical bay, when Toothdee came over and began speaking.

"Well, it turns out that Strainor has some sort of meterex device inside of him, we took it out, but I think that's what was causing him to behave so strangely"

"So, what it was like a mind control device?" Alex said.

"I don't know if I would call it that, but it did change his behavior, and maybe even allowed the meterex to control him to a certain extent. That's probably how the managed to get on the typhoon"

There was a pause as toothdee let alex think this over.

"Like I said, the device is removed and he should be fine. What do you want to do with him?"

"Well, surprisingly he said that he feels he belongs with the hunters, I guess we should drop him off at home, so to speak"

"You sure?"

"That's what he told me"

Toothdee shrugged. "Well skyor will definitely be happy to see him"

She began walking away but then turned back to alex.

"By the way, you know those syringes you guys took?"

"Yeah" alex responded.

"I pulled samples from you and Strainor's blood. Analysis indicates that it's some kind of booster that increases things like stamina and level of tactical awareness. But it should be wearing off now"

"Do you think we could manufacture our own?"

"Possibly, I think I pulled enough of a sample from you and Strainor to be able to construct a usable compound. And I'm analyzing the case and the syringes themselves, so we should have all the information we need"

"I look forward to using it"

"Well, I don't know how much we'll be able to make, or when it will be ready, but I have to say I want to try it as well"

Soon, Strainor was back with the hunters and the typhoon was back to undertaking missions. The team would make sure that the meterex would pay for taking the typhoon.


	27. Chapter 26: That's a Tank

The team had gotten word that the meterex were in Jasper park, attempting to set up a base. It was speculated that some of these forces were left over from the meterex forces that set up the missile launchers. Alex and the team were ready to stop them And they would be fighting back using tanks. The tanks rolled through the park, prepared to meet the meterex head on.

Hostile soldiers and lightly armored vehicles engaged the team. But the tanks were able to blast through them. A meterex tank appeared and engaged, but the squad took it down because of their superior numbers. Up ahead, meterex drop shops were setting up structures and turrets.

The team quickly destroyed the drop ship that was deploying a turret, because the turret would do major damage to their tanks.

More lightly armored vehicles came in, but the team continued to fire and took down 2 vehicles before they could even get close. The team then turned their guns on the structures.

Hostile rocket troopers began to engage, dealing a lot of damage to the tanks. The team quickly took them down and proceeded to destroy the rest of the buildings.

Once the area was clear, the team continued forward, where they were met with a meterex gunship. The gunship engaged with missiles and machine guns, dealing heavy damage to the tanks. Alex fired a shell at the ship's engines, causing it to lose control. While the ship was trying to regain stability, the team pumped it full of shots, making it crash into the ground.

3 more meterex tanks and a meterex helicopter moved into the battlefield. Toothdee shot the helicopter down and it landed on top of one of the enemy tanks, destroying it.

The other tanks fired at the remaining hostiles, and took them down. Up ahead was another base, but this one already had turrets set up. Using hills as cover, the team came out only to fire shells at the turrets.

Yeah nice the turrets were destroyed, the team moved forward. They shot down a few more meterex drop ships, that crashed into the structures. The team then opened fire upon the structures and the meterex soldiers nearby, wiping them all out.

Suddenly a meterex destroyer hover above the tanks and unleashed a barrage of missiles. The team took cover and began to blast the ship's engines. Some tanks drew the fire of the enemy vessel, while the others continued to engage the ship's engines.

The engines burst into flames, and the tanks drove out of the area as the ship crashed to the ground and exploded.

This meterex incursion into Jasper had quickly been eliminated.


	28. Chapter 27: Headgehog in the Desert

Scourge had been located, him and a large group of meterex were hiding out in a cave in Nevada. Alex and Sonic went to eliminate this threat once and for all.

The two slowly approached the cave system, then fired upon the meterex with sniper rifles.

Before the meterex knew what was happening, they were all destroyed. Alex and sonic continued forward where they were met with more meterex, including heavy and elite units. The pair used grenades to take them down. As they approached the command center, even more meterex appeared and engaged the pair.

Alex and sonic hid behind cover and popped up once in a while to take down the hostiles. When they were all cleared, the squad moved forward into the command center. Scourge was not there, so the pair assumed that he must have been trying to escape. The two began following the hedgehog's expected trail through the caves.

A heavy unit appeared and charged at the team. Alex and sonic engaged with everything they had, then jumped out of the way as the unit reached them. The charge had been dodged, and while the unit was turning around, alex and sonic shot it dead.

Up ahead was a cave that had water inside that lead out into a river. Alex and sonic laid eyes on scourge jumping in a boat and zipping off out of the cave. Ignoring the meterex firing upon them, alex and sonic jumped in a boat, alex took the controls and raced off down the river after scourge. Meterex boats appeared and attacked alex and sonic. The pair fired back, alex with his pistol and sonic with his rifle.

The boat reached rapids and rocks that alex had to navigate through, while still being fire upon by hostiles. Then the situation got worse, a waterfall was up ahead. Unable to turn the boat around because of the current, the boat went over the falls.

A sandstorm was moving in, reducing visibility. Alex got up off the ground and looked around. He couldn't see anyone, friendly or enemy. He only had his knife, but he trekked off into the storm to find scourge. He heard a clicking nearby and turned to see a pinned meterex soldier firing at him with an empty gun. The soldier was no threat, so alex went on.

He caught a glimpse of scourge, but the hedgehog quickly disappeared into the sandstorm. Then alex laid his eyes on scourge again, he was resting in the wreckage of an old car nearby. Alex tried to stab scrounge, but the hedgehog blocked the blow and punched Alex back onto the ground, then scourge stabbed him with his knife.

"You cannot defeat me alex" scourge said as he loaded a gun. "I wish I could say it was fun, but it wasn't"

Scourge aimed his gun at alex, but when he fired, sonic tackles scourge and the bullet missed alex. The gun was dropped and alex began to crawl for it while sonic and scourge fought hand to hand.

When alex reached the gun, scourge appeared and kicked the gun away, then punched alex in the face.

Alex blacked out for a few seconds, but when he awoke he saw scourge pinning sonic to the ground and punching him over and over. Alex had no weapons except, his eyes fell on the knife still stuck in him.

Grabbing the knife alex began to pull it out, tearing through flesh. One hand wasn't cutting it so alex put both hands on the knife and managed to pull it out of his body. Gripping the blade, alex aimed at scourge, and threw the knife.

Scourge looked up and when he did the knife hit him in the eye, sending the hedgehog flying back off sonic and landing on the desert sand.

Sonic got up and came to Alex's aid as a friendly helicopter landed nearby


	29. Chapter 28: Signal

"Alex you'll want to check this out" toothdee said.

Alex came over to toothdee and looked at the computer screen in front of her. On the screen was an aerial view of an area of the world. But there was also a dot on the map, indicating that a signal was being transmitted from this location.

"This signal just popped up" toothdee said "it's a distress beacon, but we don't know who sent it or why. But that's not the strangest part, can you guess where this is?"

Alex focused on the image, he noticed a large gray building where the signal was coming from. Around the building were massive waterfalls, with the structure sitting just on the edge of the falls. A long roadway lead away from the building and disappeared from view.

"Is that the cliffside asylum?" Alex asked

"Bingo"

"Ok, that's definitely weird"

"I don't know what to do. We should investigate this, but I don't like it. Why is there a distress beacon coming from asylum? That place is abandoned."

"Well, despite the danger, there is no other way to find out what's going on unless we go there"

That's just what alex did. Within less than an hour, alex was standing on the road outside the asylum. A storm was brewing and a few drops of rain fell down from the sky. Alex had on a gas mask to protect himself from any harmful particles that could be inside. As alex neared the asylum he saw police tape and signs on the doors of the asylum.

The signs said things like "no entry" or "condemned".

Alex cut open the lock and entered the building as his radio came to life.

"Alex-ex" toothdee said in a distorted voice. "We-were losing your *static* transmission *crackle* must be the sto-storm."

"You sure?" Alex said. "The storm doesn't seem to intense"

"*static*"

"Great, looks like I'm on my own"

Alex looked around the entrance to the asylum, everything was covered in dust and it was very dark. Alex flipped on his flashlight and started heading deeper into the asylum. He had a tracker on him that would tell him when he was getting closer to the beacon. This place was getting more creepy by the second, and Alex kept looking around him, feeling like he wasn't alone. The tracker lit up as it recognized that alex was getting closer to the beacon. He didn't know the specific way to get closer to the beacon, the entire building was a maze filled with dark corridors.

As alex turned down a hallway he saw what he thought were 2 flashes of light. He didn't know what was causing those flashes, but when alex turned his flashlight in the direction of the flashes, he saw that there was a metal object sitting where the flashes were. The object must have reflected some light and created the flashes.

Alex continued towards the beacon, with his tracker continuing to light up and beep as alex got closer. He noticed claw marks and paw prints in the dust on the walls and floor. The claw marks could be explained because of the history of this place, but the footprints, not so much. Also the prints and scratches looked new, which wouldn't be the case if the marks had been made a while prior. The prints might have been new because maybe a homeless person was using the building as a shelter, but that still didn't leave any explanation for the claw marks.

Suddenly Alex saw what he thought was movement at the end of a hallway. Shining his flashlight at where he thought the movement was, alex noticed that the dust was floating in the air.

"Hello?" Alex called out.

No response.

Maybe it was a homeless person that was hiding in the building and fled when alex came near.

He continued to the heart of the asylum and came across a mechanical device. Upon closer inspection, the device was the beacon. As alex examined it, he couldn't find anything that told him who the beacon belonged to. As alex wondered who had called him here, he gazed forward in the room and saw a body, He examined it. It was a female white tiger in a university sweatshirt, lying face down on the ground.

His eyes widened, he remembered seeing this white tiger dead on the ground at the university. He quickly ran over to inspect the body closer, but when he moved closer the tigers eyes opened and she jumped up on all fours. She lunged at alex and pinned him to the ground. Alex kept her at bay by pushing her upwards with his rifle. Then he mustered enough strength to push her off and punch her in the head, knocking her out. It was a savage animal, but how? Weren't all these animals killed by the gas? Alex saw them lying dead. Unless...

Alex realized what happened. The blue gas was night howlers. An airborne version that was modified to make animals appear dead, then turn them Savage. That's why no one realized before that these mammals were still alive. Then he realized that the white tiger was not the only animal in the building. Those flashes he saw before, they were eyes. The movement that kicked up dust, it was a savage animal. The paw prints and claw marks, were from the animals as well.

Alex had to escape, and do it without killing any animals. They were just innocent people in the wrong place at the wrong time. They didn't deserve to die. Alex quickly ran out of the room and sprinted down the hallway. A savage wolf appeared and jumped at alex, but he quickly dodged the attack and punched the wolf in the head. He kept running and jumped over a savage bear that was in front of him. Alex ran though the lobby and slammed the locked door and continued to run on to the bridge.

"A-lex" toothdees voice came through over the radio. "Do you read *crackle* us? Someone is J-J-J-J-Jaming our *static,* coms"

"I read you. I need an immediate drop of non lethal weapons and containment gear"

"It's on *static* it's way-ay"

Those doors would not hold back the savage animals forever. Suddenly a large missile struck the ground near alex and imbedded itself in the pavement. The sides of the missile popped off and revealed a cache of no lethal weapons. Sleeping gas grenades, a tranquilizer rifle, a pistol that fired stunning electric shocks. Alex grabbed these weapons and also grabbed some containment equipment, such as a lock that would hold up to any threat.

The savage mammals busted through the door and started running at Alex, who Started engaging with the rifle and pistol. He downed the first mammals and then continued to fall back. Reaching the gate, alex shut it and put the lock on. That would keep the savage animals contained.

"Alex can you hear me?" Toothdee said, this time with no static.

"Loud and clear"

"Oh thank god. Someone was jamming our coms but we don't know who. What did you find out with the beacon?"

"Man do I have something to tell you"


	30. Chapter 29: Racing to Assist

In Chima the beavers had come under attack by MAN. more than likely MAN had attacked the beavers because they weren't exactly a fighting tribe, they preferred to build and do things with machines. This would enable MAN to easily steamroll any defenses the beavers had.

Now the forces of MAN were occupying the beaver village. Alex, Toothdee, Laval and Eris moved in to take the village back. As they moved in, MAN soldiers engaged the team.

Firing back, the group took down 3 hostiles and then began to move forward. More MAN soldiers joined the assault and continued to try and drive alex and his squad back.

The team was undeterred by these new hostiles and continued to shoot back relentlessly. They blasted through the soldiers at the gate and moved into the village itself.

There were a lot of hostiles here, there was even an enemy technical sitting in the village and putting fire down on the team. Alex threw grenades at the technical that killed the turret operator. With the turret free of hostiles, alex ran up and took control. He directed the turret to fire on a heavy MAN soldier that was coming in. The turret quickly downed the heavy soldier and the rest of the hostiles nearby. When this part of the village was clear, the team pushed forward into to main beaver building. It was a massive structure that provided a home for a lot of beavers, as well as a garage, among other things.

Inside MAN soldiers, were waiting for the squad to bust in. The squad came under fire as they proceeded into the building, but their superior numbers allowed them to go through most soldiers they encountered. Then the team was met by a MAN soldier that was covered with incendiary grenades. He threw the grenades at the walls, which caused the building to quickly burst into flames due to its wooden construction.

The team ran outside, followed by the MAN soldier as the structure burnt to the ground. The soldier laughed as he prepared to burn the rest of the village.

The team began firing nonstop at soldier, breaking the flame grenades on his body and causing the soldier to burst into flames. The soldier yelled and screamed before he fell back into a pond nearby. Alex checked the body and made sure the soldier was dead.

Soon the beavers that had escaped came back into the village.

"Sorry we couldn't save your main building back there" Eris said, pointing to the structure the soldier had burnt down.

"Are you kidding?" The leader of the beavers said. "This is great! Now we get to rebuild it!"

"Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!" The beavers said as they raced towards the wreckage of the structure.


	31. Chapter 30: Capital Assault

The meterex were making a daring attack, on Washington DC. Miles outside the city, the battle raged as US forces fought against the relentless assault of meterex troops. The friendly soldiers were not doing so well though, hostile forces were bearing down hard. Driving the US forces back to the trenches where they were holding their ground as meterex forces continued their assaults.

Alex was waiting in the trees nearby, then he jumped down and began to walk though the trenches to the meterex forces.

"You there, stop!" A soldier yelled putting his hand out to stop alex. Brushing the hand aside, alex continued forward, even as another soldier tried to stop him.

He reached a ATV and hopped on, then he raced out towards the meterex forces.

"Fire!" The meterex leader yelled. Alex hunched down on the side of the ATV that was facing away from the hostiles. The bullets from the meterex struck the side of the ATV, destroying the vehicle, but alex was left unhurt.

He jumped behind a rock as the meterex fired another volley of laser fire. When they needed to reload, alex came out from behind the rock and raced towards the enemy forces.

When he reached them, alex began using his sword and rifle to hack, slash and shoot at the enemy forces while jumping around to evade their attacks.

The US soldiers watched as alex took down meterex after meterex. He used grenades to confuse the hostiles while he continued to stab and shoot enemies. Alex raced forward towards a large concentration of enemies, and continued to take them down.

US soldiers were motivated by Alex's efforts and began to fire upon the meterex soldiers with rifles, as well as racing back out of the trenches towards the enemies. A soldier picked up a US flag and waved it as more soldiers readied cannons.

"Fire!"

Shells struck near alex, blowing up most of the meterex nearby. Through the kicked up dust alex spotted the meterex leader, and started running towards him.

"Destroy him" the leader said.

Alex jumped up and shot the meterex leader with his pistol.

The meterex leader attempted to shoot alex as Alex walked towards him, but the pistol was jammed. Alex raised his sword and brought it down upon the meterex leader.

US soldiers were now winning, taking out many meterex troops.

But despite these victories, the sky began to darken as a meterex ship flew overhead.


	32. Chapter 31: A Kings Fall

A meterex battleship was entering the airspace of Washington DC. The ship was alone but it could easily take on any threat it encountered by itself.

The US military wanted to engage the ship, but if it crashed down then that could result in civilian casualties, also the ships armor was extremely strong. So alex, sonic and toothdee had to find a way onto the ship, and pilot it away from the city, then destroy it. What complicated the matter was that dark oak, the leader of the meterex, was onboard the ship. More than likely oak would be commanding the vessel and he would not give it up without a fight.

The typhoon had to engage the meterex vessel, letting alex a squad onboard, where they could fight through the ship to the bridge.

As the typhoon started the battle, it began taking heavy damage from the ship's guns. The plan was to dock on the meterex ship, and then escape once a squad had crossed over to the enemy ship.

The typhoon pulled in close to the enemy vessel and connected to it using a docking tube that was called "the umbilical".

The meterex stopped firing on the typhoon, because if the typhoon was destroyed and went down, it would take the meterex ship with it.

Alex, together with sonic and toothdee, ran at full sprint across the umbilical.

The meterex ship trained its guns on the umbilical and fire, attempting to break the connection.

One shot on the umbilical knocked sonic off his balance and caused him to fall. Alex and toothdee ran past the hedgehog as he stood back up. Then suddenly a huge blast went through the umbilical. The umbilical had been severed at the point between alex and toothdee, and sonic. The blast sent sonic flying back towards the typhoon, while alex and toothdee were thrown towards the meterex ship.

"Go!" Sonic yelled as he started running back to the typhoon.

The umbilical was broken, and the typhoon was falling back. It was just alex and toothdee on board the meterex ship, and they had to get to the bridge.

Entering the airlock, the pair was met with a squad of meterex that had been preparing to kill anything that came down the umbilical. However they were still in the process of setting up defenses, and as a result they were not prepared for when alex and toothdee burst in and gunned them all down.

Moving forward, the pair entered a hallway with 2 meterex units coming down it. Those units were also unprepared for combat and were quickly dispatched. Alex and toothdee ran through the ship as fast as they could, needing to disable the vessel as soon as possible.

The squad came upon a hanger that was full of all kinds of meterex units. Alex and toothdee took cover as they were set upon by enemy fire. Alex tossed a few grenades that eliminated many meterex, including a heavy unit. Toothdee shot an explosive barrel nearby that blew up even more meterex. Unfortunately more hostiles were pouring in from doors on the side. Alex and toothdee fired upon these new enemies with everything they had, killing most of the soldiers before they could even get a grip on the situation.

A large door opened at one end of the hanger and a massive meterex robot came out. It was a little taller than a tractor trailer, and heavily armed.

Nearby alex spotted some explosive weapons, which he quickly picked up and fired at the large meterex. The robot sparked and smoked and became stunned for a moment. Alex jumped onto the bot, planted a grenade inside it and then jumped away. The grenade exploded and blew the bot to bits.

One after another, alex and toothdee dropped meterex soldiers in the hanger. When the area was clear, the pair entered an elevator on the other side of the hanger that would take them up to bridge level.

The two got into the elevator that began to head upwards. Knowing that there would be an ambush waiting for them up at the bridge, alex and toothdee opened the hatch on the top of the elevator and climbed through.

Within a few moments, the elevator doors opened and gunfire came shooting in. The squad opened a vent nearby and climbed through to get past the meterex troops. The vent lead to the area behind the meterex ambush. Alex and toothdee fired relentlessly at the ambush and took out many enemies before they could tell what as going on. Even The heavy units and elite units in the ambush were destroyed quickly.

After the ambush had been eliminated, the squad continued to move closer to the bridge. 2 More meterex elite units appeared to stop them. Alex used his rifle to block a swing from one unit, then while the blades and rifle were locked together, alex managed to turn the gun towards the meterex and shoot it. Toothdee kicked her meterex onto the floor and shot it full of holes.

A heavy unit charged at alex and toothdee, who tried their best to avoid it, which was hard due to the enclosed hallways. While alex distracted the heavy meterex, toothdee tossed a few grenades at it as well as firing using her rifle. The heavy unit dropped and the pair got ready to breach the doors of the bridge.

Toothdee placed a charge on the door, and detonated it, before the two stormed into the bridge. Alex gunned down 2 meterex elites heading towards him. Toothdee shot up a group of enemies that were still reacting to the breach. 3 meterex units took cover behind nearby consoles. One of them popped up and toothdee shot it in the head. Another elite unit jumped over the console and ran at alex, who quickly unloaded on it, causing the meterex to drop at his feet. Toothdee peaked over the console and took care of the last meterex.

"Bridge secure" toothdee said, taking position at one of the consoles to pilot the ship away from the city.

"But where is dark oak" alex asked.

Suddenly alarms stared blaring and the consoles began to flash.

"Our engines are down!" Toothdee said. "Dark oak must be trying to make us crash into the city.

"Can you pilot this thing?"

"I'm going to try to set us down in a clear area"

Toothdee grabbed the ship's controls and started trying to pull up. Alex could see that they were heading right for Washington. However Toothdee appeared to be putting the ship down in a clear field in the center of the city, Near the Washington monument and a bunch of other landmarks. Civilians ran for their lives as the meterex ship slowly and dramatically hit the ground and began to slide, kicking up dirt and rubble. Alex and toothdee were thrown by the crash. The ship continued to skid, before coming to a gentle stop in the field.

The vessel had turned on its side when it crashed, and as a result, the bridge was now surprisingly near to the ground. Alex got up off the floor of the bridge and put a hand against his head. Toothdee had been knocked out by the crash. Alex placed a charge on the bridge window and blew it, breaking the glass and allowing a way out. Picking up Toothdee Alex preceded outside, where there was chaos because the meterex that were onboard the ship were now attacking people nearby.

Alex laid Toothdee down next to a police car and opened fire on E meterex nearby, taking two of the down before he switched to his pistol to take out the last one.

As alex looked down the street he saw dark oak, walking down the street, leading some meterex soldiers. Alex raced down the street towards oak.

A heavy meterex unit threw a car at alex, but he rolled under it and stabbed the meterex in a vulnerable area, then kept running. More meterex appeared to try and stop alex, but he shot them down and continued to pursue dark oak. An elite unit jumped at alex, but alex managed to dodge the attack and get an opening to hit the meterex, killing it.

Soon alex was nearing dark oak and his squad of meterex. Oak turned around to face alex, then pointed at him. The entire squad of meterex around oak began racing towards alex, and surrounded him. The squad was comprised of 2 heavy units, 4 elites, and 8 normal meterex.

The squad had alex surrounded, waiting for a chance to strike. Alex threw a smoke grenade at the ground that enveloped the whole area in smoke. Then, with the cover of the smoke, alex took down an elite unit, then a heavy. He continued performing takedowns one 3 normal meterex and another elite. As the smoke cleared alex eliminated 3 more meterex with headshots, then threw grenades that destroyed the heavy and an elite unit. Charging at the last remaining meterex with his sword, alex skillfully evaded their attacks and struck them down. Then it was just him and dark oak.

"Prepare to die" oak said.

Alex began firing at oak with his rifle, and the rocket launcher he had grabbed earlier. The meterex leader was taking damage, but still putting up a fight by running and clawing at alex. Taking cover behind vehicles and in nearby buildings, alex continued to shoot nonstop at oak. The meterex leader became stunned for a moment, allowing alex to deal a lot of damage.

When oak recovered, he continued to launch attacks at alex, more relentless and with more power than before. Alex ran as oak threw vehicles at him.

During one of these moments when dark oak picked up a vehicle to throw at alex, alex shot the vehicle's gas tank, causing an explosion right on top of the meterex leader.

Oak became stunned yet again, and Alex continued to deal heavy damage against him.

When oak regained control, he charged at alex, trying to run him over. Alex ducked inside a building and lined up in front of a support column. When oak charged at him, alex dodged and sprinted out of the building as oak destroyed the column and caused the building to collapse on top of him.

Just when alex thought the fight was over, dark oak came out of the rubble of the structure and walked towards alex.

"Enough of this" oak said.

He charged again at alex, and this time was able to grab him because alex was caught off guard.

Oak held alex tight in his grasp, but then suddenly a hail of bullets struck oak, causing him to drop alex and stumble back. Alex turned to see who had fired the shots, it was Toothdee! Alex picked his rifle back up and both of them started to shoot oak. The meterex leader continued to be driven back by the hail of gunfire. Then, the typhoon came into view, and fired a barrage of heavy fire at oak, causing massive explosions.

Dark oak screeched and yelled as he was peppered with gunfire, before falling backwards and slamming on the road. The gunfire stopped and everything grew quiet. Alex walked over to examine oak, before he turned to Toothdee and spoke.

"He's dead"


	33. Chapter 32: MAN vs Gang

Alex went over to Nicks apartment to hang out. Judy was already there, and her and Nick were once again playing chess.

"Alex, I heard what happened in Washington. Good job" Nick said.

"Thanks"

"Judy got a cake to celebrate. And don't worry, I told her that it was a little odd"

"Hey!" Judy said.

"Well still, thank you" alex responded.

Nick reached down to grab the bag that contained the cake, but Judy stopped him.

"Allow me" the rabbit said, picking up the bag and dropping it in the chess board.

"You did that on purpose" Nick said with a scowl on his face.

As alex opened his mouth to say something, his radio came to life.

"Alex! Do you read me!"

"Yeah, I'm here with Nick and Judy"

"There are fights breaking out all over the city!"

"What?!"

"It's M.A.N. fighting the gang"

Alex, Nick and Judy raced outside and got into the car alex had used to get to the apartment.

"Direct us to the locations where the fights are"

"Roger that, marking now"

Going at top speed, the trio reached one of the locations to see squads of M.A.N. soldiers fighting with gangsters. Alex ran over 2 M.A.N. soldiers before stopping the car. The squad hopped out and began to engage both the forces of M.A.N. and the gangsters. They were quickly able to take down multiple enemies on each side because the hostiles were distracted, fighting each other.

Soldiers and gangsters both began to engage alex and the team. Who quickly focused their fire on these enemies. The fight was easier because M.A.N. and the gangsters still had to battle each other. Alex threw a few grenades that cleared out many M.A.N. soldiers. Nick and Judy shot down a few gangsters that were getting a little to close for comfort.

An unmarked van pulled up and a squad of gangsters hopped out. This squad eliminated the remaining M.A.N. soldiers and focused all their firepower on Alex's team.

The squad popped up, fired a few shots, downing some gangsters, then got back down to reload. Repeating this process, the team took down every gangster.

"Area clear!" Alex said.

Getting back into the car, alex once again raced off to the next fight location.

"Do you have any idea what caused this?" Alex asked Toothdee.

"No clue, but we can figure that out after we stop these fights"

"Agreed"

Within minutes the car arrived at the next location. There were ZPD officers already on sight, but they weren't doing good Because the gangsters were using an SUV with a turret on top to put heavy firepower down on both the officers and M.A.N.

The team hastily jumped out to avoid being struck by turret fire. Alex took out a rocket launcher and snuck around cover to surprise the SUV. Coming up and firing, alex destroyed the SUV.

M.A.N. had set up a mounted turret nearby. Alex and the team gunned down the turret operator and a few soldiers nearby. Nick and Judy covered alex while he got on the turret and started to engage the gangsters. The power of the turret allowed alex to easily take down gangster after gangster. Then more M.A.N. forces entered the battlefield. Alex couldn't turn the turret around to hit them, so he pulled the turret off the stand and advanced towards the enemies with the heavy weapon. The hostiles had no cover nearby and were dropped within a few seconds.

The second location was clear, time to head to the third area. Once again the squad got back into the car and headed towards the last location.

At this third area there were multiple gangster SUVs, as well as a M.A.N. tank. The tank fired a shot and destroyed one of the SUVs. Alex fired a rocket at the tank, which caused it to turn towards him. The squad ran and got down as a tank shell hit nearby and sent rubble flying everywhere. While the tank was focusing on alex and the squad, the gangsters were able to hit it hard, making the tank turn its attention back towards the gangsters. Alex waited for the tank to destroy the second SUV, then he fired another rocket at the tank and caused it to explode.

The sound of a helicopter filled the air and a chopper with the M.A.N. Logo on the side hovered over the battlefield. Soldiers jumped down from the helicopter, and the helicopter itself used a turret on the side to put down heavy firepower.

Alex grabbed a sniper rifle from a dead soldier nearby, aimed at the helicopter pilot and fired. The bullet struck the pilot in the head and the aircraft crashed into the group of gangsters nearby. Nick and Judy threw grenades at the remaining M.A.N. soldiers, quickly wiping them out. Alex fired at the gangsters with his rifle and then focused on the M.A.N. soldiers.

The last location was clear.

"Guys, you did it!" Came Toothdees voice through the radio. "Things are quieting down. Well done"

"I thought we took care of that gang" nick said.

"I guess we didn't, but now, I say we end them once and for all" alex said.


	34. Chapter 33: Gangs End

The ZPD had found out where the gangsters headquarters was, and now they were making a full scale assault on them.

Alex, Nick, Judy, Desta and toothdee were dressed in TUSK gear and were standing in an armored vehicle that was driving towards an old abandoned building that was the gangs headquarters. Suddenly the truck began to shake as the convoy they were with was bombarded by gunfire from the gangsters. The trucks were forced to stop, and Alex's team jumped out.

The squad and other ZPD officers charged towards the gangsters. A ZPD officer nearby hit the ground as he was struck with gunfire. Alex focused his firepower on a gangsters that was in a nearby window, taking him down. The group continued to charge towards the building, bullets hitting the area around them.

The door to the building opened and a heavily armored gangster came out and fire upon the team with an LMG. the group took cover and started to throw grenades at the hostile. But this gangster was resilient, taking lots of damage from gunfire and explosives. But he couldn't keep it up forever, and within a minute, the gangster dropped to the ground and the team ran inside the building, getting out of the way of enemy fire outside.

Toothdee placed a charge on another door inside the building and the team busted deeper inside the gangsters headquarters. This room appeared to be a storehouse of sorts, and it was packed with enemies. The squad took cover and started to gun down the gangsters one after another.

More gangsters continued to come in. A few with shotguns started charging at the squad, but they quickly gunned them down.

The team slowly moved through the room, taking down the gangsters. When the room was clear, the group moved forward into a courtyard. A ZPD helicopter was hovering above the courtyard, but suddenly the helicopter was struck by bullets and crashed. Another helicopter hovered over the courtyard. This one belonged to the gangsters, and was equipped with 2 mini guns on the side. The helicopter began firing at the squad, who took cover.

"Take that thing down!" Alex yelled.

The group began firing at the helicopter, while at the same time dealing with gangsters that were in the courtyard. While the aircraft focused on alex, the rest of the team shot it in the engine and did heavy damage. Alex gunned down 2 gangsters nearby and continued to focus on the chopper. The helicopter began to smoke and it burst into flames and crashed into a building nearby. There were still some gangsters in the area. The team focused on them and when they were dead, the team moved forward.

They headed into a nearby building, and began to move through. A helicopter could be heard outside.

"Is that our helicopter?" Toothdee said.

"They've taken down our helicopters, so it could be gang" alex said. "Then again we took down theirs"

The team then found their way to what turned out to be the main command center for the gang. Multiple heavily armored hostiles engaged the team. The squad began using grenades to take down the heavy enemies. Alex shot a gangster that was carrying explosives, causing a blast that took out multiple gangsters in the area. The team concentrated their firepower on the heads of the heavily armored hostiles. This quickly took them down and allowed the team to continue.

The group noticed a small squad of hostiles fleeing the building. One of them was the leader of the gang. The team quickly pursued them, but more gangsters started to slow them down. They reached a large foyer and were encountered by more hostiles. The team used grenades to quickly clear these hostiles and headed out the doors. Outside the leader and his team hopped into a keep and flew off. The team followed suit and began racing off to catch the leader. Gangster vehicles pulled next to the teams vehicle and began to fire.

Toothdee was driving and she used her pistol to fight back, while the rest of the team used their normal rifles. Desta took down the driver of one vehicle, causing it to crash. Toothdee slammed into another gangster vehicle, making it crash. More ZPD vehicless joined the pursuit as The team followed the gangster leader onto a bridge, but suddenly missiles struck the bridge, causing the ZPD vehicles to spin out of control and crashed.

The officers climbed out of the wreckage as the Bridge began to shake. Up ahead were more gangsters, more than the ones that were with the leader. The gangsters must have called reinforcements.

The team started to fire upon the gangsters, who were advancing closer and closer. Alex threw all the grenades he had, taking down a lot of gangsters, but they kept coming. Suddenly another gangster helicopter appeared and fired missiles at the team. The explosion sent alex and other members of the group falling to the ground.

A ZPD officer came over to alex and tried to help him, but he had to focus his fire on the approaching hostiles. Then a bullet struck the officer in the head, killing him. Alex turned to see the gangsters leader, flanked by 2 henchmen, slowly walking towards him, a pistol in his paw. A wounded ZPD officer grabbed at the legs of the leader, but the leader only responded by shooting the officer in the head.

The gangster helicopter continued to hover above the bridge, then a friendly attack helicopter came in and fired a missile at the gangster chopper, sending it down.

The gangster leader and his henchmen turned and fired at the helicopter. Alex turned to Toothdee, who tossed him a pistol. Alex picked up the pistol and fired a shot into the head of one of the henchmen, then into the head of the other gangster. The leader turned towards alex, and was instantly hit by gunfire. The bullets struck the leader all over his body, causing him to stumble back. The leader aimed his gun at alex, but before he could fire, a bullet struck him in the head, sending the gangster leader falling back onto the pavement.

More helicopters came in and ZPD officers disembarked and ran to the aid of Alex and his squad. Luckily the team was alright, and the gangster leader was dead


	35. Chapter 34: Where it Hurts

Alex headed into the ZPD station. Although the gangsters were taken care of, there was another problem. More bodies had turned up, the hunter had struck again.

"Hi Alex!" Clawhauser said as alex walked in.

"Hey clawhauser, how are you doing?"

"Great! Have you seen this new music video by gazelle?"

"Can't say I have"

Clawhauser began to get to the video on his phone, but suddenly bullets blasted through the doors of the ZPD. Glass shattered and the bullets struck all over the place. Alex jumped over clawhausers desk and took cover as clawhauser got down.

Alex took out his pistol and fired back at whoever was shooting. Multiple ZPD officers raced to the scene, but they were shot down almost instantly. Figures started moving into the station, it was M.A.N.

"M.A.N.!" Alex yelled, shooting down 2 hostile soldiers.

Clawhauser yelped and took a bite of a doughnut out of fear. Another M.A.N. soldier ran up to the desk and prepared to fire upon alex and Clawhauser. Quickly jumping up, alex hit the gun away and shot the soldier in the head. Then alex grabbed the soldier's SMG and retreated back into cover.

"Here" alex said holding his pistol out to Clawhauser. The cheetah wouldn't take it so alex just put the guns barrel through the hole in Clawhauser's doughnut.

More M.A.N. soldiers continued to advance, alex gunned them down as more ZPD officers arrived on scene to assist.

"What the heck is going on!" Clawhauser yelled in fear.

Alex put a lollipop in his mouth and the cheetah calmed down. More gunfire came from deeper inside the police station. Alex began running towards the sounds, realizing that M.A.N. was now coming in from other parts of the station.

As alex raced back into the station, he saw M.A.N. soldiers already inside, engaging ZPD officers. Alex shot 2 hostiles down as more enemies entered the area. One of them had a shield and advanced towards alex. He began swinging the shield at alex, who maneuvered to the side to avoid the blows. When the enemy turned towards alex, another ZPD officer took him down. Alex picked up the shield and moved towards the other hostiles. He hit one of them in head knocking him out. Another enemy fired at alex, who was able to advance unimpeded because of the shield. When the enemy had to reload, alex got out from behind the shield and shot him down.

Alex advanced upstairs, where more hostiles were roping in. One of these enemies had a shotgun and fired multiple times at alex. Alex ducked to avoid the blasts and then shot the enemy dead. A heavily armored M.A.N. soldier advanced towards alex, who grabbed the shotgun and quickly got down.

The hostile fired at alex with an LMG. Alex moved around behind cover and came up a little ways away from the heavy enemy. This allowed alex to get a shotgun blast off that made the enemy stagger. While he staggered, alex moved closer and closer, continually firing his shotgun. The enemy dropped to the ground and alex focused on the other normal soldiers.

They were dropped quickly and alex started heading to Nick and Judy's office. As he arrived he saw M.A.N. soldiers grab Nick and Judy and pull them away from alex.

"NICK! JUDY!" Alex yelled as hostiles began to attempt to drive him back. Switching back to his assault rifle, alex quickly took down 2 M.A.N. soldiers that were advancing towards him.

The soldiers brought Nick and Judy into a stairwell and started going up. Another heavily armored hostile advanced towards alex, who threw grenades at the enemy. The soldier staggered. And when he did alex was able to unload a full clip of ammo onto his head, putting him down.

Heading into the stairwell, alex moved up. 2 more hostiles came down to stop alex. But alex had his shotgun out and was quickly able to take down the enemies. As alex continued up to the roof, he encountered Francine lying wounded in the stairwell.

"Francine" alex said rushing to her side.

"I'll be alright" Francine said with a wave of her trunk. "But those men took Nick and Judy to the roof, you have to stop them!"

"Ok, you get yourself some help" alex said as he continued upstairs.

Bursting onto the roof, alex was set upon by multiple squads of enemies.

Taking cover, alex popped up occasionally to blast an enemy with his shotgun.

2 More ZPD officers, dressed in riot gear, joined alex on the roof and threw tear gas into the crowd of enemies. One officer handed alex a bulletproof vest that he quickly put on. While the enemies were distracted, alex and the officers were able to quickly gun down a lot of them before the gas cleared.

A M.A.N. helicopter hovered above the roof and put down heavy fire on alex and his allies. The officers fell back into the building, but alex stayed on the roof.

The helicopter landed on the building and opened its side door. M.A.N. soldiers pushed Nick and Judy inside the helicopter and it took off.

"NO!" Alex yelled, quickly shooting down the remaining enemies on the roof. He tried to fire at the helicopter, but his gun jammed, forcing him to switch to his pistol and fire a few shots at the escaping aircraft. But it was of no use, the helicopter armor easily deflected the bullets and flew off out of sight.

Alex raced back downstairs to see a group of MAN vehicles driving away from the scene. Hopping on a ZPD motorcycle, alex raced off after the hostiles.

MAN soldiers on motorcycles of their own began to fire upon alex, who was weaving to avoid the fire. Alex blasted one of the drivers, causing the motorcycle to crash. The other motorcycle driver was to distracted on alex, and as a result he could see where he was going and he crashed into a parked car.

There were more MAN vehicles, 2 jeeps and a large military truck. The chase found its way onto the beach, with the trucks kicking up sand as they drove. Alex jumped from his motorcycle onto the military truck. Unfortunately he couldn't get a good enough grip and fell off, but he grabbed a rope that was attached to the truck. Now alex was being dragged in the sand behind the truck, with a MAN soldier still shooting at him.

Alex took out his pistol and shot the soldier dead. Then he pulled himself along the rope, getting close enough to the truck to the point where he could climb onto the back. There was another MAN soldier in the back of the truck, alex punched this enemy, before pulling him out of the truck, then Alex climbed into the bed of the truck.

Alex jumped down to the passenger side door of the truck. He pulled the soldier out of the truck, and as he jumped in alex shot the driver dead. He pushed the drivers body out of the truck and took control himself.

He smashed against one of the enemy keeps, causing it to crash, then he ran over a few hostile motorcycles. A man with a grenade launcher in the other keep fired a grenade at Alex's truck. This caused major damage and the truck burst into flames.

Alex fired at the man with the grenade launcher as he fired another shot. When the hostile was hit, he accidentally pointed his grenade launcher down as he pulled the trigger. The grenade went into the cab of the jeep and destroyed the vehicle.

Alex's truck was losing control, and heading straight for a large rock on the beach. Alex bailed out of the truck, And got up once he landed. Turning around alex saw more hostiles motorcycles racing towards him. He jumped back and forth avoiding these vehicles. When the last vehicle passed him, alex took out his pistol and fired a shot at the driver, taking him down.

Despite alex taking down so many soldiers, this was still a major blow to alex and his team. Nick and Judy were captured.


	36. Chapter 35: MAN Down

Alex knew where M.A.N had taken Nick and Judy. A witness had spotted their helicopter landing at site while he was out for a walk.

The ZPD wanted to mount an assault against M.A.N. but they were broken and disorganized after the attack. So Alex had no choice but to go in himself.

The base was heavily guarded, and alex would be going in stealthily. Toothdee saw this as a chance to put M.A.N. out of commission once and for all, so she gave alex a list of objectives to complete. These objectives included things like destroying Enemy vehicles and weapons, and planting explosive charges all around their building.

A rainstorm beat down as alex neared the M.A.N. building. He moved undetected through a gully that lead to a storm drain. Alex got down in some tall grass as a M.A.N. patrol turned their flashlights into the gully.

Luckily they quickly moved on. At the end of the gully was a grate that entered into a storm drain. The drain lock had been rusted and broken, enabling alex to easily pull the grate off and head into the building's sewers.

Just like expected, the sewers were wet and old. Alex headed through, trying to find a way into the M.A.N. building. He came upon a patrol of 4 hostile soldiers. Alex eyed the group of enemies and studied their patrol patterns. One hostile was separated from the rest, alex took him down. Another soldier went off on a patrol and alex shot him in the head with a silenced pistol. The last soldiers faced away from each other for a few seconds, but that was all the time alex needed to shoot them both down.

After the area was clear, alex headed forward. Up ahead was a set of stairs that alex used to get to the upper floors. He was inside the actual building now, and the garage was nearby.

Around the garage were 3 large fuel tanks, if they were destroyed, it would decimate the entire garage. The first tank was easy to place a charge on, it was right next to the door alex used to enter the garage.

The next tank was at the other end of the garage, alex snuck behind the nearby vehicles and got to the other end of the garage. After placing a change on this gas tank, alex spotted the final tank in the opposite corner of the room.

Alex continued to keep a close eye on the movements of the other hostiles. When they weren't looking, alex sprinted to the other side of the garage, snuck back behind the vehicles and got to the fuel tank. After placing down another charge, alex headed out a door that lead further into the base.

It was time to cause some chaos, alex hid inside a storage locker and pressed the detonator. Explosions rocket the building and then alarms started blaring. A squad of hostiles ran past alex and headed for the garage.

Alex headed into the next area, which was the armory. Unfortunately it was heavily guarded by hostiles that spotted alex. There were 2 heavily armored hostiles advancing towards him, Both had automatic shotguns. Alex shot an explosive barrel next to one of the heavily armored enemies, killing him in the resulting explosion. He threw grenades at the remaining hostiles, killing a few normal soldiers and dealing a lot of damage to the armored one.

Alex then concentrated his assault rifle shots on The head of the heavy, which put him down. The other hostiles continued to advance towards alex, who managed to keep them at bay. Once the hostiles were dead, alex looted some weapons from the armory, then placed a charge inside, moved to a safe distance, and destroyed the armory.

Alex continued forward and found his way into the command center. The M.A.N. leader was there, accompanied by squads and squads of M.A.N. soldiers, who instantly engaged alex. Jumping behind cover, alex threw grenades that took down a couple of soldiers. More enemies continued to come in, but alex put them all down with his rifle.

2 heavily armored hostiles came in, one was equipped with a flamethrower and the other had an LMG.

Alex quickly spotted the flammable tanks on the side of the flame trooper. He shot the tank and the resulting explosion killed the flame trooper and other enemies nearby.

With no more grenades left, alex unloaded magazine after magazine into the other heavily armored enemy. After absorbing a lot of bullets, the soldier hit the ground.

Normal enemies continued to engage alex, who quickly put them down one after another. Soon it was just alex and the M.A.N. leader. The leader had been wounded earlier, and alex went up to him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a glass window.

"It doesn't have to end like this" the leader said. "I'll give you anything you want! Money, weapons, anything! I'll take a plane, leave and never show my face again! I'll go anywhere!"

"How about you got to hell" alex said, planting his foot on the leaders chest and kicking him back through the window.

"AHHHHHH..."

"Say hi to Dark Oak for me" alex said as he left to go find Nick and Judy.

As alex continued through the building, another squad of soldiers appeared to stop him. Alex took cover and shot down 2 enemies before he had to reload, then he quickly eliminated the other hostiles.

Entering a large room, alex saw a high ranking M.A.N. soldier usher Nick and Judy into a nearby room. There was a heavy soldier and 4 normal soldiers standing in his way. As alex ran for cover he shot dead 1 of the hostiles. Another enemy with a shotgun ran at alex, but that proved to be a mistake because alex was easily able to shoot him down. Another enemy prepared to throw a grenade, alex shot him, causing the enemy to drop the grenade. When it exploded it killed the soldier and did damage to the heavily armored enemy. Alex took down the last soldier so it was just him and the heavy. Moving around cover, and coming up where you would least expect it, alex was able to flank the hostile and deal enough damage to put him down.

Alex raced into the side room and saw Nick and Judy, tied up and kneeling on the floor with their eyes closed. A soldier had his gun trained in them. Alex shot the soldier and he fell to the ground.

Nick and Judy, thinking that the soldier had killed the other person, refused to open their eyes.

"Are You two good?" Alex asked as he went over and untied Judy.

The two opened their eyes and looked at alex. When Judy was untied, she grabbed nick in a hug, while the fox yelled at Alex to untie him so he could hug her back.

When the pair were free, and hugging each other, alex got a notification on his phone. It was a text that consisted of a photo of a body that was an animal killed by the hunter. Another message accompanied the text and it was an address.

Alex began to walk out of the building.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked

"To solve our hunter problem"

The address was to a dock, at the dock there was a man in brown hunting fatigues, armed with a hunting rifle, standing right next to a speedboat.

"Don't move" alex said aiming his gun at the hunter.

"Alex Boehm." The hunter said turning around. "I Don't think we've met before, Im Newman"

"Your a killer"

"A killer? No I'm a hunter and protector."

"A protector?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know already, but these anthropomorphic animals, they are stronger and more cunning than us. We need to Eliminate them before we face dire consequences. And the hunt itself is a thrill, much more challenging prey that what I usually hunt"

"What the heck are you talking about"

"I don't expect you to understand yet. But we will meet again alex"

Newman suddenly jumped into the speedboat and pressed the throttle. The boat began speeding off as alex shot at it. But it was no use, Newman's boat disappeared off into the darkness.


	37. Chapter 36: Same Enemy, New Location

Alex, Toothdee, Laval and eris rode their speedorz out into the forest of Chima. Laval and Eris had something to show to Toothdee and Alex. As they approached their destination, alex noticed that there were other animals gathered around. The group dismounted their speedorz and went over to investigate what everyone was looking at.

It was a lion, with a fishing rod clutched in his hand, lying dead next to a river. He had a permanent surprised look on his face. A bullet wound lay in the lions head.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked.

"We just found him like this" Laval responded.

It didn't take long for alex to realize what did this.

"My god, its Newman" alex said.

"Newman?" Eris asked. "You mean that hunter?"

"The same"

Gasps came from the assembled crowd.

"So, he's in Chima now?" Laval asked.

"It would appear so"

"This is worse than when he was in zootopia" Toothdee chimed in. "Zootopia is a city, not a jungle. Here he must feel more freedom because most of Chima is just forest, and it makes him feel closer to an actual hunt, as opposed to being in the city"

"Your right" alex said as he examined the lion. "There are a lot of places to hide in zootopia, but there are also more witnesses. Here in Chima he could disappear into the forests and feel right at home"

"So, what do we do?" Laval asked.

Alex thought for a moment. "tell people not to go out alone or in small groups, and send patrols through the woods. We could also try laying a trap for Newman, see if we can capture him"

"So, there is a lot of options for us"

"Yes, we need to stop Newman now, before he hurts anyone else"

"Agreed"


	38. Chapter 37: The Crawlers

The crawlers were dark and mysterious shadow tribes, whose origins came from deep under the ground, and far out in the outlands. The were made up of tribes of bats, spiders, and scorpions. Now the crawlers were making an assault against Chima, and it was up to alex and the team to hold them back.

The battle was raging in the forests, but alex and his team were at the lion temple, because the lion elders had prepared a special item that would help alex.

"So, what do you have for us" alex said as the team stood next to the chi pool. The lion elders were nearby, as well as some eagles, including eglor.

"Put this on" lagravis said, handing alex a chest plate. It didn't look a normal piece of armor though, this chest plate was almost like an exo suit. With interconnected black rods making up the main structure of the armor, along with wires and other smaller rods running all over the chest plate.

Alex took off his armor and handed it to Toothdee, before donning the armor that Lagravis had given him. Eglor came over and examined the armor before backing away.

"What is this for?" Alex asked as the lion elders came over with a large orb of golden chi. The rarest and most powerful item In Chima.

"It's an... uh... experiment" lagravis said.

The lion elders slammed the orb of golden chi into a massive slot on the front of a,exs armor. As everyone backed away, Alex's eyes began glowing as a massive stream of golden energy flowed from him.

When the energy stopped, alex was glowing with the power of golden chi.

"How do you feel" eglor asked.

Alex looked at his hand, it had a glowing orb of power in its grasp.

"Powerful" alex said.

"Then the experiment is a success" Lagravis said as lion elders came over with a speedor.

"Now go" the lion king said, stop the crawlers.

Alex jumped on the speedor and raced off out of the lion temple, going extremely fast and having golden trail of energy coming off him.

Within no time flat, alex reached the battle zone. Friendly tribes gawked at alex as he walked straight for the crawlers.

Alex charged forward at breakneck speed, punching 2 crawlers into the dirt. Then he grabbed another crawler and threw if forward onto a small spider vehicle. The hostile vehicle began firing at alex, but alex dodged the attacks, ran up to the spider vehicle and flipped it over.

Other crawlers continued to fire and melee alex. Punching the ground, alex sent out a shockwave of energy that knocked the crawlers back.

2 speedorz raced at alex, who stood strong in defense. One of the speedorz crashed into alex and was deflected, like it had hit a rock. Then alex jumped at super speed and knocked the driver off the other speedor.

A bat vehicle began to preform a strafing run on alex. Calculating the position of himself, and the hostile aircraft, alex jumped up, kicked the aircraft and caused it to crash to the ground.

The forces of Chima began to charge forward, with alex at their sides. Coming up over a hill, alex punched another crawler into the dirt, the laid eyes on a small 2 person sized spider vehicle. He raced over to the vehicle, picked it up, and with immense strength, threw it into a larger spider tank, destroying the tank because of the extreme force.

A scorpion vehicle charged at alex, firing its blasters and trying to grab him in its claws. Alex jumped on one of the claws, then jumped on top of the stinger and ripped it clean off. Then alex stabbed the stinger into the cockpit of the vehicle.

More crawlers continued to advance. Alex used the power of the golden chi to conjure grenades in his hand, which he then threw at squads of hostiles. Another group of crawlers flanked alex and shot at him from nearby. Alex erected a wall out of the ground to block the laser blasts, then he pushed the wall towards the hostile crawlers, forcing them back. Laser blasts continued to strike alex, but the golden chi produced a sort of field around alex, and alex himself could create a handheld shield on his arm.

Another bag vehicle attempted a strike at alex, who fired laser blasts from his hands, taking down the enemy aircraft.

Spotting a large group of crawler soldiers and vehicles nearby alex mustered all his power and fired 2 huge laser blasts from his hands, decimating the crawler forces.

Then alex could feel the power leaving him, and the orb of golden chi disappeared, and alex felt normal again.

Toothdee came running over to Alex.

"Man, we just got here" Toothdee said "You were going so fast and we could see your light show from a mile away"

"Well, unfortunately the power has worn off, and we still have a lot of crawler forces out there" alex said pointing to the still raging battle.

"The eight heros are spread throughout the battlefield, but we have another way to handle these crawlers" Toothdee said, handing alex a tablet.

"What's this" alex said as he booted up the device.

"Kinetic rods, AKA rods from god"

Alex saw a small drone fly overhead, then the view from that drone appeared on his tablet. He could see crawlers all over the battlefield, and he also had a large reticle on the screen that took up a massive part of the combat zone. The crawlers were also highlighted, providing easy targets for alex to destroy.

Alex pressed the fire button, and the cloudy sky lit up as a massive glowing object came down from above and slammed into the crawler position, making the entire ground shake.

"WHOA!" Toothdee said as her and alex regained their balance. "They felt that!"

"Is it safe to use these things on a FLOATING ISLAND!" Alex asked.

There was a pause as toothdee thought for a moment.

"I probably should have thought about that" she said. "But, just keep firing"

Alex targeted more groups of crawlers and engaged. Multiple kinetic rods streaked down from the sky and slammed into the crawlers. Massive explosions threw vehicles and debris high into the air as the battlefield lit up from the brightness of the rods coming down. Soon the crawlers were wiped out and the forces of Chima began cheering.

"Well done alex" Toothdee said "well done"


	39. Chapter 38: Meterex Platform

Toothdee had discovered that there was a meterex platform way out in the middle of the ocean. A massive oil rig looking structure that was packed with enemies and weapons. But it was also packed full of information and data that alex and the team wanted to get their hands and paws on.

To do that alex and toothdee would swim to the platform, climb aboard, and get the information. They were using special diving suits that would keep their bodies warm in the cold water.

Swimming just below the waterline, they reached one of the legs of the platform. Taking out climbing gear, the pair climbed up the leg till they reached the platform itself. The two looked at their surroundings and spotted no meterex troops, so the moved towards the command room. Turning a corner, the pair saw 2 meterex troops standing guard.

Alex and toothdee lined up shots, and fired, taking down the hostiles.

Heading forward they came upon a hanger bay that appeared to be a launching station for meterex aircraft. There were 4 hostiles patrolling the room. Alex shot an explosive barrel near 2 enemies and killed them in the explosion. The other enemies thought that this was just an accident, and they came over to investigate. Alex and toothdee shot the pair dead, then continued.

They came to another hallway guarded by 3 meterex. One of them was upstairs on a catwalk. Toothdee fired at the soldier on the catwalk, while alex shot one of the meterex on the ground, then quickly turned and shot the other soldier.

There was a door nearby, alex and toothdee slowly opened the door and saw a large hallway that had 2 meterex patrolling back and forth. Just like before, the two lined up shots and fired at the same time, taking the soldiers down.

When alex spotted a vent nearby, the pair hopped inside and began to work their way through the vent. The vent exited to a room with a bunch of computers, which was the control room. Toothdee plugged a hard drive into a computer and quickly downloaded everything they needed, then the pair snuck back through the vent to the outside.

"This meterex platform is full of hostile supplies and soldiers" Toothdee said. "I say that we blow it up"

"Agreed" alex said. "Let's get to the power core"

Alex went over an examined a map on the wall.

"This is the power core" he said pointing to a specific point on the map. "So that would be in this direction" he said gesturing down the hallway.

The pair began to move down the hall and came across a large group of meterex soldiers moving down the hallway. Toothdee threw a smoke grenade that confused the meterex and allowed alex and toothdee to pass by.

They came upon another room with 4 meterex soldiers guarding it. Alex threw a shell casing that lured a meterex soldier towards alex, and out of the view of the other meterex soldiers. He preformed a takedown on this soldier, killing it.

Toothdee tossed a shell casing into the corner of the room and lured 2 meterex into the corner. Alex shot dead the third meterex in the room, then the pair lined up shots and took down the last 2 hostiles.

There was a sign that said "power core" alex and toothdee passed through the doors underneath the sign and entered the room. It was a massive industrial looking room, with pipes and machinery all over the walls. In the center of the room was a large cylindrical object with a glowing blue substance at the center. It was the power core, alex and toothdee would need to place a charge on the core.

The room was pretty well guarded though, with meterex patrolling near the core, as well as looking down from catwalks. There was an open tunnel in the ground that lead to the core. Alex jumped into the tunnel and slowly began to work his way forward to the core. A meterex on the catwalk looked down at alex, but before he could register that alex was a threat, Toothdee shot the soldier dead. Alex got close to the core and placed a charge on the core, then he snuck back along the tunnel and came out next to Toothdee.

The pair then exited the room and emerged on the outside of the they jumped over the edge of the platform, and plunged into the water below and started swimming back to the typhoon. Before they got out of range, alex pressed the detonator button. The platform shook and a massive mushroom cloud rose over the base.

When Alex and Toothdee got back to base they examined the data downloaded from the meterex complex. The discovered a sinister message in this data.

"All meterex, prepare for our attack on the city of zootopia. This will be our finest hour, we will wipe the city out and show the world our power


	40. Chapter 39: Collapse

Alex raced back to Zootopia and barged into Nicks apartment, where him and Judy were playing chess yet again.

"Guys, stop it. The city is in danger"

"Why do you think that?" Nick said. "We haven't seen anything suspicious"

Suddenly the trio heard an explosion outside. The looked out the window to see a flaming helicopter heading straight for them. The pair got down as the chopper scraped against the building and caused the whole building to shake.

"Dammit" Nick said, kicking the chess pieces that had been knocked over by the helicopter. The group raced outside as toothdee radioed alex.

"Alex! There is a massive meterex fleet heading towards the city! It's a full scale invasion!"

The trio looked up and saw meterex fighters flying overhead.

"We need to hold this city" alex said "direct us to locations where the meterex are coming in"

"Roger that"

Nick, Judy and Alex hopped into Alex's car and drove off to one of these locations. Alex had brought weapons and gear with him, which Nick and Judy quickly equipped and prepared for battle.

The group reached one of the locations, it was a big park with a meterex drop ship in the middle, deploying troops.

Alex stopped the car and the team got out and took cover. The meterex engaged the squad, but they fired back relentlessly. Alex took down 3 meterex soldiers, then used grenades to wipe out a few more.

Nick and Judy also managed to down scores of meterex. Another dropship came in and 2 meterex heavy units jumped off. Nick and Judy threw a few grenades that took down one heavy unit. Alex fired at the other one as it charged towards him, knocking over a car. Alex rolled to evade a blow from the unit and got up behind it, managing to hit the meterex in its weak point and put it down.

There were just a few more normal meterex in the area. The team marched forwards, shooting down one after another, until the park was clear and it was time to head to another location.

"Alex" Toothdee said over the radio "the ZPD is being hit hard by the meterex. You need to help them"

The squad hopped back into the car and resupplied their weapons and gear as alex drove to the ZPD station. When they arrived, the group saw ZPD officers outside the station, taking cover behind cars and firing upon advancing meterex.

The squad joined the fray almost instantly. Alex ran over a squad of meterex and jumped out to group up with the other officers.

Multiple heavy units dropped from ships and started to move towards the group. One unit picked up a car and threw it, causing the officers to take cover.

Alex had a rocket launcher in the car, he picked it up and fired 2 shots at one unit, causing it to explode. Nick and Judy dealt with the other unit using grenades.

Another meterex drop ship came in and fired upon the officers with a turret on the side. Alex fired a rocket at the ships engine, causing it to spin out of control and slam into the ground.

"Man, where can I get one of those!" A ZPD officer said. Suddenly a massive cannon blast struck a car nearby, taking out 2 officers in the explosion. Alex turned to where the blast had come from, to see a meterex tank making its way down the street. Alex fired another rocket, but it didn't destroy the tank. Other ZPD officers took cover as the tank continued its bombardment. Normal meterex were breaching the police line, forcing alex and the squad to concentrate their fire on those units. An elite meterex jumped over a car and surprised alex, pinning him to the ground. Alex tried to push the meterex back with his foot, then the unit was destroyed by Nick and Judy.

Alex took another look at the meterex tank, and he noticed a tanker truck right next to it. Firing another rocket, alex struck the truck and caused a massive explosion that enveloped the meterex tank. When the smoke cleared, the meterex vehicle was nothing but wreckage. Toothdee came in over the radio.

"The US military is here to assist, but it's not going so well. We need to evacuate."

"What?! We can't run away!" Judy said. "This is our city!"

"I know, I don't want to retreat either, but the meterex are to overwhelming, we need to pull back and come up with a plan of attack."

"*sigh* alright"

"Where do we go?" Alex asked.

"The military has Transport boats that evacuating civilians. I recommend you guys get to those boats"

"Roger that"

Chief bogo exited the ZPD station with a group of other officers.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We need to evacuate chief" alex responded

"Evacuate?! And let them take the city"

"It's a tactical retreat, we need to fall back and regroup. If you don't want to do that then you can stay here and die"

The chief was taken aback by this statement, but before he could respond in anger, an explosion occurred nearby, and meterex fighters flew overhead. The chiefs eyes wandered to the bodies of the few officers that had been killed in the meterex assault.

"*sigh* ok, your right"

"Then everyone get in your vehicles and follow me" alex said hopping back in his car.

Within minutes there was a convoy of mostly ZPD vehicles going down the roads to the evac point. Meterex troops continued to fire at the convoy, but the vehicles maintained speed and quickly passed by the threat. But then a lightly armored meterex vehicle came out onto the street and fire upon the convoy. Alex swerved to avoid the incoming shots. Before anyone could think of a plan, a missile struck the vehicle and destroyed it. A US attack chopper hovered over the convoy, providing support. Alex drove through a squad of meterex troops and drove across a bridge, then arrived at the evac point. The convoy stopped and the animals inside jumped out and started heading towards the boat that US marines were directing them to.

"Guys, I have bad news" said Toothdee "if the meterex get across that bridge while you are evacuating, they could bombard the evacuation ships with everything they've got. It's to dangerous for air support to cover you guys. Someone is going to have to stay behind and cover the escape"

The attack helicopter had flown off, most likely to avoid meterex fire.

"I'll do it" alex said.

"Alex you don't need to..." Judy started to say.

"No, one of you can't do it, the other person would be to overcome with grief about losing their mate"

Nick and Judy blushed.

"I'll handle it. Besides, I barely wanted to retreat anyway, I wanted to hold this city. This will give me a chance to do that."

"Good luck alex" Judy said as her and Nick gave alex a hug, before heading towards the evac boat.

"Brave human" Nick said as they ran.

Alex checked his weapons and gear, before racing out onto the bridge to meet the meterex head on.

The bridge was littered with vehicles and debris that provided a lot of cover. The area in front of alex was obscured by smoke, so he couldn't make out the exact state of the meterex forces.

A squad of meterex soldiers jumped through the smoke and began to attack alex. He shoot down 3 soldiers with his rifle, then switched to his pistol to eliminate the last 2.

Another larger squad of meterex joined the fight. Alex held his sword in one hand, and his rifle in the other. He slashed at some of the soldiers, then opened fire on the remaining hostiles. Taking cover, alex reloaded before firing again and taking down the last meterex soldier.

A heavy unit, accompanied by normal meterex jumped into the fight. Alex threw grenades that did damage to the heavy and took out a few other soldiers. The grenade blast also stunned the heavy, allowing alex to run up and stab it with his sword. With the heavy unit down, alex focused his fire on the normal units.

Once they were down another group of enemies joined the fray. This group consisted of a heavy unit, and elite unit, and normal enemies. Alex took out 2 regular meterex as the heavy and elite surrounded him. The elite swiped at alex, who maneuvered towards the heavy unit while he blocked the blows. The heavy unit attempted a downward strike, but when it did that, alex rolled behind the elite unit and kicked it forward into the heavy unit's swing. While the heavy unit was distracted because it accidentally killed its ally, alex stabbed the unit and put it down.

2 more heavy meterex came in. One was equipped with a flamethrower, the other one had grenades. Alex ran continuously to avoid being burnt or blown up. With this speed he was able to get behind the flamethrower unit and hit it in the tank on its back. The tank then exploded and destroyed the meterex unit. As the meterex with grenades prepared to thrown one of these explosives, alex shot it. This in turn caused the unit to drop the grenade at its feet. When the grenade exploded, it also caused the rest of the grenades on the meterex to explode, killing multiple meterex nearby. Alex mopped up the last meterex soldier with his rifle.

Then another group of meterex entered the battlefield. It was multiple elite and heavy units, as well as a few normal meterex soldiers. As the elites swung at him, alex blocked the strikes and fired back with his rifle. Despite the fact that alex was indeed doing damage to his enemy, so were the meterex.

Within a few minutes alex was weakened and he stumbled back as the meterex horde continued to advance. Alex turned and saw the evacuation boat sail away from the city, out of harms way. His job was complete, alex charged straight at the meterex, shooting and slashing wildly. But their were to many enemies and with their combined force the meterex threw alex over the bridge into the water below.

The meterex continued past the bridge as alex floated in the water below. Until a few meterex units pulled him from the water.


	41. Chapter 40: Dream

The meterex had alex captured. They brought him to a large building that was under construction and brought him to an upper floor. The meterex then lead alex to a large room that had a huge window across one wall. There was nothing in the room except a chair that was hooked up to all sorts of wires and computer equipment. The meterex forced alex into the chair and used the restraints to keep him contained. The chair was facing the window, and alex could look out across the city.

The meterex turned on the computer devices and alex was shocked with electricity. But it wasn't just electricity, alex felt something else, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Then alex passed out and drifted into a dream.

In his dream alex was in an almost totally blank environment. There was no point of reference and alex didn't know what was going on. Suddenly the environment changed to show Zootopia, burning as meterex ships flew overhead.

Then the environment changed again, but this time it was Washington, in the exact same situation. Massive fires and many meterex troops. The view kept changing to different cities, Boston, LA, Miami, London, Tokyo. Then the view changed again to show the world burning in fire, as meterex troops walked all over the planet.

"You will fail" a voice said.

The view changed again to show the bodies of Alex and his entire squad. He saw Nicks body, looking like he was trying to protect Judy. He spotted Toothdee, still clutching a weapon. He saw Eris and laval, who had their hands and arms up in defense.

"There is no stopping me" the voice said. It changed again to show dark oak. At that moment, alex didn't know how, but he knew that dark oak was still alive. He just felt it.

"You will fail" dark oak said as he disappeared, and as the environment around alex faded away.


	42. Chapter 41: Rise

Alex awoke. There were still a few meterex in the room, but there were definitely less enemies then when Alex passed out. The only thing going through Alex's mind was that he had to escape, but how? The meterex had him restrained and under guard. But the straps holding his hands were made of a leather like material. The meterex in the room must have thought he was still unconscious, because they were busy looking towards the doors of the room. Alex began to bite one of the straps, crushing and tearing it with his teeth. The strap began to grow weaker and soon Alex was able to sever the strap and free his right hand. As he started to untie the other restraint, a meterex soldier turned towards him. Alex quickly closed his eyes and pretended he was still restrained. After the soldier turned away Alex untied the rest of the restraints, But he still needed to get a weapon. Sneaking up behind one meterex, Alex preformed a takedown and took his gun. There was a heavy meterex soldier in the room but he had his back towards Alex. With a good view of the weak point, Alex fired and downed the heavy meterex. The last meterex soldier turned towards Alex, but before he could do anything Alex eliminated him.

Looking out the window, Alex examined the sight before him. It was late in the day, and everything had a yellow and orange tint. But Zootopia was in turmoil, smoke rose from points around the city and Alex didn't see any movement. He had to get back to his friends as soon as possible if there was any chance of saving Zootopia.

Exiting the room via one of the doors nearby, Alex came into another room that contained all of his gear. It was a little odd that they would keep his gear so close to him, but then again maybe the meterex wanted to have everything Alex related in one area.

"Hello? Toothdee? Is anyone there?" Alex said into his radio as he equipped his weapons and gear. "Hello? Damn it, I can't get through"

Alex exited the room and proceeded through the building, keeping an eye out for meterex. As he turned a corner, Alex saw a meterex soldier on guard up ahead. Slowly going up behind the soldier, Alex stabbed it with his knife. Surprisingly there were not many meterex nearby, which made Alex wonder where they had gone.

That question was answered when Alex came upon a large room that was full of meterex moving supplies or guarding the area.

"HEY!" Alex yelled.

The meterex turned towards him and he opened fire, taking out a bunch of meterex before they could return fire. Alex tossed a few grenades that took out a couple enemies, then he continued firing with his rifle. More meterex began pouring in from an entrance on the side of the room. Alex got into cover and reloaded, before moving around behind the cover and popping up to gun down enemy meterex. A heavy meterex entered the battlefield, prompting Alex to focus all his firepower on it. Two grenades were thrown that did lots of damage to heavy, but it still got close to Alex and started trying to melee him. Alex dodged the strikes and hit back with his sword, aiming for vulnerable areas. Stabbing the meterex in the chest, the bot began sparking and went down. The meterex were falling back out the entrance, and Alex was able see through it. The entrance lead to a large roof area, with supplies everywhere and a massive meterex ship docked on the roof to refuel. Alex charged out to the roof and began shooting non stop with his rifle and grenade launcher, trying to take out as many meterex as possible. Then a meterex fighter jet appeared and began to open fire upon Alex. This would make this a lot tougher, but Alex was determined to take the craft down.

"Alex? Alex? Is that you?" Toothdees voice came in over The radio.

"Toothdee? Do you read me?" Alex said, still engaging the aircraft with his grenade launcher.

"I read you, where the heck are you?"

"Some large building that's under construction. The one with the meterex ship Docked on it"

There was a pause as toothdee focused on Alex's position.

"Ok, I see you. Or more so what your doing"

"What's the situation with the city?"

"Don't you want to destroy the fighter jet before talking about that?"

"No time"

"Sigh, well the situation is as bad as you would expect. The city is under occupation."

"What about the US military?"

"They're trying to formulate a plan of attack"

"We need to free this city. Can you patch live footage of me to screens all over the city?"

"I can try, but what are you planning on doing?"

"When I destroy this meterex ship, that might inspire people to rise up against the meterex, and take back their city"

"That could work, I'm patching you through now"

Screens all over the city, from large advertising screens to TVs, suddenly changed to a ZNN report that showed a video taken from far away, but zoomed in on the battle Alex was in. Other bits of information came across the screen, stating that it was Alex, and that this city could be liberated.

"This is Andy" the voice of the newscaster said "we are currently streaming live footage of Alex Boehm, who appears to be single handily engaging a meterex ship"

Alex fired more grenades at the meterex fighter and it started smoking and flaming before crashing into the meterex ship, causing a huge explosion. More hostiles continued to pour out of the meterex ship. In order to destroy the vessel, Alex would have to overload the fuel systems, then cause an explosion. Using smoke and flash grenades, Alex delayed the meterex soldiers while he sprinted over to the fueling system nearby. He turned a large valve that made the system extremely volatile with the massive amounts of fuel. Now he just had to cause an explosion. As the meterex continued to fire on him, Alex lobbed grenade after grenade at the fuel system. Fire burst from the pipes and tanks. Alex ran back into the building and took cover as the fuel system ignited in a massive fireball. The flames spread through the pipes and tanks, then flowed into the meterex ship making the whole vessel burst violently with fire shooting out. The building shook as the ship broke into dozens of pieces and and fireball wiped out the remaining meterex. The ship slowly began to crash down, scraping against the building before slamming into the ground below.

Citizens watching the action on tv or out the window, marveled at Alex's feat. This was their city, it belonged to them.

"Alex! You did it!" Toothdee said. "We're already getting reports of citizens fighting back. And the US military is going ahead with an attack plan!"

"Good. Now How do I get out of here?"

"There should be an elevator somewhere in the building that you can use to get directly to the ground floor"

"Roger, preceding there now"

At the other end of the room was the elevator toothdee had described, Alex got in and selected the ground floor. It didn't take long for him to reach the ground floor, and surprisingly the meterex made no attempt to stop him. Possibly because they were still reeling from the destruction of their ship. But when Alex reached the ground floor, the meterex were waiting for him. They Opened fire upon him as Alex ducked down behind cover and returned fire. There weren't many enemies in the lobby, and Alex was able to quickly blast through them and head outside. But outside there were many more enemies, that were ready to set up an effective defense against Alex. The relentless bullets forced Alex down. Shooting back and throwing grenades, Alex took down 5 hostiles, but there were still many more. It got worse when another meterex jet came in and began to fire at Alex. Thinking quick, alex noticed a large container suspended by a crane above the enemy fighter. Alex shot the wire that was suspending the container and it fell on the fighter. The vehicle slammed into the ground and caused a huge explosion that enveloped the hostile meterex.

Alex walked a path through the flames and continued forward. The bodies of meterex soldiers lay around him, but to alex they were just another enemy.

Alex found his way towards a large construction area. The ground was dirt and building materials were everywhere

Toothdee radioed Alex "ALEX! THE ZOOTOPIA MONITOR IS COMING! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!"

The ground shook in rhythmic thumps, going in a pattern. Alex turned and saw a rhino and a tiger, some of the strongest animals in Zootopia, running away with faces full of fear. Then a large robotic shape came out from behind a nearby building, and entered he construction site. It was the Zootopia monitor. A massive meterex unit that was bigger than a small building. 4 legs gave it movement, and the body was covered with guns, missile launchers and all sorts of weapons. The monitor itself was painted white and color and was equipped with heavy armor, anywhere you looked on it you could clearly see that it was a robot. A large booming voice filled the sky.

"Curfew is in effect. Citizens of Zootopia, return to your homes"

Alex eyed a nearby building and saw animals shutting there Windows and the massive robot moved towards the center of the construction site. It aimed at Alex, "cease your operations"

"Alex" toothdee radioed "you have to defeat that thing! If you do, the citizens of Zootopia might rise up and take back their city."

Alex dove into an exposed pipe, as the Zootopia monitor opened its main eye, and charged a powerful laser blast, Then it fired, sending rubble in all directions. Luckily Alex was safe underground, and Not damaged by the laser blast.

"Alex! Try and hit the Zootopia monitor while it's charging its main laser!"

Alex got out of cover and hid behind a concrete pillar. The Zootopia monitor charged up for another laser shot. But before it could fire, Alex blasted it in the eye with his rifle. The eye port closed and the monitor stumbled backwards. The massive mech readied its missile launchers, but Alex shot the rocket pods before they could fire, causing a huge explosion that did heavy damage to the monitor. Ports on the side of the zootopia monitor opened up to let off gasses and release pressure from the damage. The ports lead right to the heart of the monitor, Alex fired into them, hitting the inside of the zootopia monitor and doing even more damage.

"Alex!" Toothdee radioed. "It's working, people are seeing that the meterex can be beaten! We're getting more reports of uprisings all over the city! We have fighter jets inbound, they'll be there in 2 minutes."

Normal meterex soldiers came pouring into the battlefield in large numbers. Alex opened fire and killed a few that were moving towards him. The zootopia monitor charged up another laser blast, but Alex shot the eye again, and the mech stumbled backwards. More hostile meterex came out near Alex. They hit him with their guns and did damage before Alex could shoot them. A bullet from the zootopia monitor grazed Alex's head, but it would take a lot more to kill him. Alex took out a syringe and stabbed Himself with it, flooding his body with healing drugs.

He popped out of cover and shot the rocket pods on the zootopia monitor, causing another large explosion. Suddenly 2 F-16 fighter jets streaked overhead and unleashed a barrage of heavy fire on the zootopia monitor. The mech stumbled backwards as the high caliber rounds pierced its armor. Alex took this moment to kill off more normal meterex that were advancing towards him.

"We have more support inbound Alex! Just hang on!"

The zootopia monitor opened a port on its underside to vent its engine, but this port was protected by flamethrowers that burnt the area around the weak point. Alex ran into the underground pipes that were laid throughout the construction site. He managed to avoid the flamethrowers and get up underneath the monitor to blast the engine. The port closed as the zootopia monitor destroyed the pipes with its eye blast. Alex once again engaged the monitor as it opened fire at him with both rockets and guns.

Alex shot the rocket pods again and the resulting explosion blew one of the pods clean off. More ports opened, that were prime targets for Alex's gunfire. A warthog aircraft entered the battlefield and fired a heavy missile volley at the monitor, causing huge chunks of the mech's armor to fall off.

"Alex, we have bombers inbound to finish off the zootopia monitor, but you have to make sure that thing can't shoot them down with anti aircraft guns!"

Alex spotted 4 large anti aircraft guns on the monitor's back, but he had to get behind the monitor to destroy the guns.

Alex shot out a meterex rocket trooper and picked up his rocket launcher. Then he waited until the monitor opened its eye again. Another consecutive shot blinded the monitor, giving him time to retreat into the pipes. The Zootopia monitor searched the area, looking for its prey. "You will appear and receive punishment" came a loud voice from the mech. Alex came back up out the pipes behind the monitor, which was totally oblivious to his presence. Alex fired a rocket at the monitors back, destroying 2 of the 4 guns. In the quick instant he had while the monitor was stunned, Alex reloaded and fired a rocket again, destroying the remaining 2 guns.

"The guns are down! Bombers are incoming!"

A wedge shaped black bird bomber appeared in the sky and began dropping dozens of bombs on the monitor. The Zootopia monitor thrashed as the area around it exploded. The vehicle was having large chunks of this machinery blown off by every bomb that dropped. Part of the monitor exploded, sending the mech crashing into a nearby building, then a massive explosion erupted from the Zootopia monitor! Destroying it for good.

"Alex! You did it! The Zootopia monitor is down! The people are rising up to take back their city! Well done Alex! You have single handedly saved Zootopia"

Alex smiled as more jets streaked across the sky, and alex walked towards the building that the monitor had collapsed into.


	43. Chapter 42: Human Meterex Larva

All over Zootopia, mammals were rising to fight back against the meterex occupation. Using mammal made weapons such as guns and knives, as well as their natural abilities such as claws and teeth.

Nick and Judy had joined a group of other ZPD officers, US soldiers, and civilians. They were moving down the street towards a massive meterex force occupying city hall.

"We are ZPD officers" Judy said to Nick. "It's our job to protect this city"

"Well we certainly have a lot of help" Nick said turning to face the assembled crowd. The soldiers should probably have evacuated the civilians and officers, but none of them were willing to leave the city and practically give it to the meterex.

"CHARGE!" Someone yelled.

The group ran forward as the meterex opened fire. But the group kept charging, and soon they met the meterex head on and began fighting hand to hand. The animals taking down the meterex with extreme drive and power.

Alex was watching the spectacle from a tv screen inside the building the zootopia monitor had crashed into. He was there to get into the mind of the monitor and see what useful information it contained.

Climbing through the structure alex soon came upon the monitor. The area around the monitor was completely destroyed, and the building had partly collapsed onto the mech. The roof had also came down and was blocking light from entering the area where alex was.

Going up to the monitor, alex began to try and find the central processor. But suddenly the monitor started to open up, making alex jump back. The monitor opened fully and an object moved out of the mech. Alex's jaw dropped upon seeing what came out of the monitor. It was a large, partly human looking shape. The limbs were not fully formed but you could certainly tell that it was human. But the creature also had meterex technology imbedded in its body. Bits of metal poked out of the body, giving it a horrific appearance.

The creature looked at alex and roared. It lunged at alex, who jumped to avoid the attack. As the creature continued to go after alex, he kept trying to think of a way to defeat this thing. Then he realized that the meterex technology inside the creature was probably keeping it alive somehow.

Alex noticed a light on the creature's body, he shot the light and the creature yelled in pain. The attack had stunned the creature, allowing alex to pump it full of bullets.

Once it recovered, the creature charged again at alex. Alex shot out one of the creature's eyes, causing it to go berserk. The creature thrashed wildly and slammed into a wall nearby, causing rubble to come down on top of the creature. But it still wasn't dead, and it still wanted to fight.

The creature once again jumped at alex and tried to hit him with its appendages. Alex continued to fire at the enemy and using grenades. Alex stood still as the creature charged headstrong at him. Jumping away at the last second, alex tricked the creature into slamming into the wall, causing more rubble to fall down upon it.

The creature seemed like it had enough, and it began charging and attacking relentlessly. Alex focused his fire on the creature's appendages, shooting one clean off. Then he focused his fire on another appendage and it came off as well. Alex then shot the creature in the eye again and it screeched loudly. While its mouth was open, alex threw a grenade into the creature's mouth. Then the creature's head exploded, causing blood to go everywhere. The creature's body stopped moving, its head no longer attached to the body.

"What the heck was that thing" alex thought. If the meterex had the technology to create that thing, there was no telling what they could do.

Alex went back over to the remains of the zootopia monitor, and recovered its processing unit. Then he proceeded to the roof of the building to get a better look at what was happening in the city.

Going onto the roof, alex was struck by a strong breeze, which came as no surprise because of how high up he was. Looking out over zootopia, alex saw crashed meterex fighters, as well as crowds of people rallying in the streets. 2 US navy ships had moved into the harbor to secure the city, and alex saw helicopters flying through the city to provide aid or to stop meterex troops. Fighter jets streaked overhead, looking for any meterex aircraft.

"Alex" toothdee said over the radio "we've done it. The city is free"

Alex stood in the breeze and gazed out across the cityscape, as cheers erupted from Zootopia


	44. Chapter 43: Harmony

Alex was talking with Nick and Judy in the lobby of the ZPD. Clawhauser was busy listening to a hit gazelle song while munching on a double glazed apple fritter.

"You two are so cute together" alex said.

"Well I can't blame you for calling me cute" Judy said. "Because that was directed at both of us"

Nick laughed. "I'm the only one who can call you cute and get away with it, sometimes."

Judy blushed as alex giggled. The trio walked out of the ZPD and alex went in one direction and Nick and Judy went in the other.

"Take care you two" alex said as he waved. Nick and Judy were going to spend some time together, while alex was just going to take a nice walk though the city and appreciate the beauty that the meterex had tried to destroy.

Animals were all over the place playing together, hanging out, or going about Day to day life. Alex basked in how special this city was, what made it unique. Some workmen cleaned up the remains of meterex soldiers while nearby two mammals were interviewed by ZNN about their parts in freeing the city.

Alex also saw a male lion and a female gazelle kiss and then hug each other close to take a zelfie. Then the lion playfully bit the gazelle on the shoulder, causing her to laugh and playfully hit him back.

Alex smiled. This place really was something special. It was one of, if not THE greatest city in the world. And alex had played a big part in making sure the city stayed that way.

This city was no utopia, but it came remarkably close


	45. Chapter 44: Extinction

"Guys" toothdee said. "Were getting a transmission from Chima"

The screen lit up with an image of lagravis, but it was all distorted and grainy.

"We need *crackle* immediate assistance" lagravis said. The whole screen then shook and the message cut off.

"We need to get back to Chima!" Laval said. "My dad is in trouble!"

The typhoon quickly plotted a corse for Chima and blasted off. When they arrived in Chima the crew was met with an unbelievable sight. There was a massive meterex army outside the lion temple. Laser blasts flew between the meterex and the forces of Chima. Vehicals from fighter jets to tanks were also in high abundance, exchanging rockets and heavy fire. There were also multiple meterex ships in the sky's above the battle.

Suddenly the screen lit to life with a message from the enemy. It was Newman.

"Greetings Alex"

"Newman" alex said glaring

"Now you may have thought I was working alone, but no. I have many connections to both MAN and the meterex. You drove off the meterex in Zootopia, but you will fail here. Chima will fall. It's so cute how you think you can stop me"

The message ended.

"Don't call me cute!" Judy said.

"That was directed at all of us carrots" Nick said. "But now is not the time to joke around"

"What! Your always making jokes during something serious"

"Ok enough" alex said. "We need to focus on defending Chima"

"There is nowhere to land" toothdee said.

"Then don't. You focus on taking down those meterex ships and providing support. We'll parachute down there and defend the lion temple"

"Roger that"

"Nick, Judy, Laval, Eris, come with me" alex said, leaving the bridge.

The team suited up with weapons and gear. All of them except Eris put on wing suits. The group opened the door on the side of the typhoon and jumped out. They started flying though the air with their wing suits. Fighter jets and laser blasts filled the area around them. A destroyed fighter jet was heading towards the team, forcing them to quickly dove to the side to avoid getting hit. The team flew low over the battle, low enough that they could see the individual soldiers. Then they glided up over the wall of the lion temple and dived back down low over the other side. As they approached the main bridge of the temple, the group started going straight up. This slowed them to the point where they practically stopped and were able to easily land on their feet on the bridge.

"Lagravis" alex said going over to the lion king.

"Dad" Laval said.

"Laval! Alex!" The old lion said.

"What's the situation" alex said.

"Well it can't get any worse. we are trying our best to hold back the meterex. But I don't know if we can prevail"

"We'll make sure the meterex are driven from Chima" alex said. "Eris, call for two eagle jets. Nick, Judy, you two stay here and protect the lion Elders"

The fox and rabbit saluted him as Eris radioed for jets. Within a minute, two eagle jets landed on the bridge and the pilots jumped out, and were given weapons by a lion nearby. Alex got in one jet and laval and Eris got into the other jet, then they took off.

The battle continued to rage, but now Alex and Eris were here to help.

"Enemy fighters!" Eris said.

"Take them out!" Alex said.

The fighter squadron of meterex ships opened fire at alex and Eris, who started preforming evasive maneuvers. Alex got behind an enemy ship and blasted it with lasers, putting the ship out of commission. Eris fired missiles and took down another ship. A meterex fighter pulled in behind Eris and engaged on her with lasers. Alex pulled in at the last second and quickly took down the enemy fighter, saving Eris. Two more fighters came in. Alex and Eris charged directly at the hostiles. Eris and a fighter jet both shot scores of lasers forward, both taking damage. Then the enemy ship exploded and Eris broke off her current corse. Alex veered to the side, and the enemy fighter closed in behind him. Alex did a loop and got behind the enemy, before shooting it down.

"We have enemy gunships bombarding our troops" alex said. Down below, 3 heavy meterex gunships were unloading everything they had on the forces of Chima. Alex and Eris got in formation and fired laser blasts at one gunship, taking it down. Another gunship began to focus its fire on them. Eris preformed evasive maneuvers while alex launches missiles at the gunship and did heavy damage. Eris then fired her own volley of missiles and took the gunship down. The last ship began to try and retreat, but alex and Eris had it surrounded and with lasers and missiles, put the gunship out of commission.

The typhoon was engaging in battle with the meterex ships. Toothdee got up from her chair and headed out of the bridge.

"Desta, sonic, with me. Tails, you pilot"

Toothdee had sonic and Desta suit up in wing suits and she got in one herself. As the typhoon passed over a meterex ship, the trio jumped out and wing suited to the bridge of the ship, before using parachutes to break their falls. Toothdee placed a charge on the window and blew the bridge open. Then the squad burst inside and wiped out the meterex on the bridge. Toothdee then took control of the meterex vessel and directed it to fire upon its allies.

Eris and Alex were busy engaging a meterex ship of their own. The flew at top speed along the ship's length and fired missiles at the bridge, causing an explosion that made the ship crash.

Then without warning a missile struck Alex's jet, causing him to lose control. Alex ejected out of the plane and parachuted to the ground to join the forces of Chima.


	46. Chapter 45: Guardians

Despite the victories in the air, the forces of Chima were still in dire straits. The meterex were relentless in their assault. Alex had to rally the forces of Chima to eliminate the meterex threat. Hopping in a lion tank, alex fired at the enemy forces that were close to wiping him out. Laser blasts struck squads of meterex soldiers and destroyed a few vehicals nearby.

"Alex" said a lion warrior nearby. "There are to many! What do we do?"

"Hold strong" alex said. "Chima has survived catastrophic events before, we will survive this as well"

Alex continued to engage the enemy with the tank. Friendly forces also continued to fire at the invading hostiles. A missile struck Alex's tank and disconnected one of the tracks. Alex jumped out, because without the ability to move he would be a sitting duck.

"Hold strong!" Alex said. Taking position behind a turret. He engaged a group of meterex that were charging forward, dropping all of them.

"ALEX! ALEX!" Said a lion warrior running over. "The meterex landed troops inside the temple itself! their leader is there!"

Alex jumped on a speedor and zoomed back to the temple. When he arrived, warriors were engaging in battle with the meterex. Alex shot 2 meterex and swiped at another with his sword. A heavy unit charged towards alex, but alex picked up a laser cannon nearby and fired at the heavy unit. The meterex crashed to the ground and alex ran by.

Nick, Judy and lagravis were taking cover as more meterex units opened fire on them.

"Alex!" Lagravis said. "They've taken the sacred chi pool!"

"Then lets take it back"

The meterex had quickly set up a turret outside the chi pool, that was laying down heavy fire. The squad threw grenades that cleared out multiple enemies. But the meterex were still holding strong. Alex used the laser cannon to down another heavy unit. But the turret was still a problem.

"Draw its fire" alex said.

Nick and Judy ran to the other side of the bridge and fired at the turret. The turret operator turned towards them, and when he did alex shot him with a laser blast. Another meterex tried to get on the turret, but alex shot him before he could do anything. The squad was pushing forward into the temple, but there were still a lot of meterex nearby. A tank had even been set up inside the building and was firing at the squad. Alex grabbed a pack of explosives nearby and got into cover, hidden from the tanks line of sight. Moving slowly closer to the vehicle, using cover, alex got near the tank, activated the explosives and threw them under the tank. The vehicle exploded as alex got down.

Alex looked into the temple and saw Newman making a break for a side corridor.

"It's Newman" alex said. "Push up"

Nick and Judy took down 2 meterex while alex used his sword to eliminate 3 more enemies, the he switched to his rifle and fired upon some meterex on the other side of the chi pool. Elite meterex entered the battlefield and charged towards the group with their blades. Alex and lagravis started dueling the hostiles with their swords. While nick and Judy used guns to take down another elite meterex, then they focused fire on more normal meterex.

Alex swung his sword Wildly to block the blows from the enemy meterex. The he jumped out of the way of another blow and caught the meterex off guard. Alex was able to stab the meterex in the back, and while it was disoriented, he stabbed it again, butting the meterex down. Lagravis kicked his adversary back onto the ground and then jumped on it and slammed his sword into its head.

"Newman went that way" alex said pointing t the corridor.

"That way leads to the top of the temple" lagravis said as more friendly forces showed up.

"Ok, Nick, Judy. You two hold down the chi pool. Me and lagravis will go stop Newman"

Nick and Judy readied for any incoming assault as lagravis and Alex headed into the corridor and began moving upstairs. 2 more meterex appeared and tried to stop them. Alex swung his sword, cutting one enemy in half, then he blocked the gunfire from the other enemy as lagravis put it down. The pair entered a large hallway that was guarded by an elite and a heavy meterex. Lagravis fought with the elite unit while alex took on the heavy.

Alex was able to lure the heavy unit to charge into a wall, stunning it for a second. In that moment alex stabbed the unit in its weak point and killed it. Lagravis cut off the arms of the elite meterex, taking off its blades and allowing him to easily disable the meterex.

The pair continued onwards and they went outside the temple onto the roof. From here alex could still see the battle raging. A meterex fighter hovered low and opened fire on alex and lagravis, who took cover to avoid getting hit.

When alex wondered how they were going to get out of this, an eagle jet zoomed by and destroyed the fighter.

Alex and lagravis kept pursuing Newman, cutting through more meterex that were defending him. They came to a ladder that lead to a large and high up roof.

The pair climbed the ladder and were met with Newman. The hunter had his back to them, and in his hand he had a sword of his own.

"Well well well, alex boehm. We meet again" Newman said turning around as alex and Lagravis got ready for a fight.

"I won't let you destroy Chima!" Lagravis said charging at Newman. The hunter easily blocked the lion kings blows and kicked him off the roof.

"Lagravis!" Alex said looking over the edge of the roof. Luckily the lion had landed on the ledge that the pair had used earlier to climb up to Newman.

"I'm alright" lagravis said. More meterex started heading towards lagravis.

"I'll handle them" the lion said. "You deal with Newman"

Alex turned to face Newman, who looked remarkably calm.

"Why do you fight for them alex?"

Alex stood strong and waited for Newman to make a move.

"They are animals" the hunter said. "Mindless creatures, made to be hunted by us humans"

"They are not mindless" alex responded "I've seen them do great things. Some even greater than something any human could do!"

"You might think that, but they have an unfair advantage. Their claws and teeth, coupled with their big brains, gives them an edge over us humans. Which is why they must be stopped"

"If you want to stop them. You will have to stop me first. And I'm not going anywhere"

"Fine, you are still a worthy opponent"

Newman readied his sword and both men charged together and clashed blades. The two kept their blades locked and looked each other in the eyes.

"Your willing to kill one of your own species, to protect those that are not even human"

Alex shoved Newman back.

"I don't care what species they are. I protect people"

Alex lunged at Newman. The hunter blocked alex blows and followed up with a powerful slash that alex jumped away from.

"Protect you say? You are failing to protect your own species by letting them live"

"That's not the way I see it"

Newman attempted another jab at alex, who blocked the strikes and then began swinging relentlessly at Newman.

"Well then" Newman said. "I can see your mind won't be changed. But it's no problem, you'll be out of the game soon enough"

Newman charged at alex, who blocked the blow and took a swipe at Newmans legs, managing to make a cut.

Alex tried to strike Newman but the hunter grabbed Alex's hand, and then head butted him. Alex stumbled back as Newman struck at him. Thinking quick, alex preformed a roll and got behind Newman, where he was able to deliver another hit into the hunters back. Newman took a moment to recover, the moved again towards alex. Before alex could do anything, Newman did a sliding kick and knocked alex down. Alex quickly rolled out of the way of Newman's downwards sword swing. Alex charged at Newman again, but this time the hunter dodged alex and disoriented him with a powerful punch. Then Newman managed to cut alex in a few places before alex recovered and blocked the strikes.

"You are a powerful adversary" Newman said "this is my most challenging hunt yet"

"It is a hunt you will fail" alex said.

The pair lunged at each other, swinging their swords wildly to strike the opponent or to block an incoming blow. Sparks flew as the swords collided with incredible force. Both alex and Newman were unable to gain an upper hand to their enemy. Then alex realized that he just needed to do something Newman would not expect. The pair was locking blades every second, a break in that pattern might give alex an opening.

Alex purposely made Newman think that he had scored a hit on him. Alex bent over and covered his face, making Newman stop his relentless strikes. While Newman thought he had gained the upper hand. Alex delivered a powerful slash across newmans chest. This stunned the hunter and Alex continued attacking with relentless swings. Newman locked some of the blows but he was unable to stop them all. Alex was landing hit after hit on Newman and with a powerful stab, alex drove his sword right through Newman, making the hunter collapse at the edge of the roof.

Alex breathed heavily as he recovered from the fight. Looking out over the battlefield, alex saw that the forces of Chima were driving back the meterex, who appeared to be starting to retreat.

"Why do you fight for them?" Newman said. "They are animals!"

"I protect whoever needs protecting. And They are not just animals. They have minds, they have a consciousness, just like us"

"You know what else they have? Claws, teeth, wings, we don't have that. What advantage do us humans have, now that they have intelligence and natural weapons."

"Numbers"

"Numbers have not been an advantage since world war 1. It's not just about how many of you there are"

"Who says we need an advantage?"

"We need one, or else humanity will be wiped out by those animals"

"We are not at war with them. We can coexist. Humans are animals themselves"

"Animals that will be wiped out one day. Because they didn't take the chance to stop their enemies now."

"They are not our enemies. All of our species can get along. We don't need an advantage"

"If you envision a world where humans are at the mercy of those animals, then that is a world I can not live in"

Newman moved himself backwards and plunged off the roof.

"No!" Alex said running to the edge, and stretching out his arm, but it was to late. As alex got to the roofs edge, he looked over the side to see Newmans body laying on another roof below. A splatter of blood around his head.

Alex's surprised look disappeared and he pulled his arm back, before walking away from his fallen adversary.


	47. Chapter 46: Fleet

The meterex were starting to lose this war. All over the globe, armies were putting down the horrific robots. The typhoon had traveled to Jasper to stop a meterex fleet that was massing there. The ship was backed up by the aid of fighter jets and other aircraft from the United States military.

The typhoon approached the enemy fleet, ready for battle. The typhoon launched its fighter jets, that streaked towards the enemy with breakneck speed.

Everyone who knew how to pilot was in the sky, alex, Eris, razar, tails, and many more. Toothdee was commanding the typhoon to engage the meterex vessels.

As the fighter squadron neared the enemy fleet they were bombarded by gunfire. Multiple US jets were taken down.

"Break formation" alex said. The squadron broke off and every fighter started flying in different directions, doing battle with meterex fighters or ships. Alex focused on a ship that was flying through the air and took it down, then he focused on another ship and took that down as well. One after another, hostile ships were put down by alex and the rest of the squadron.

The meterex launched gunships to take down the hostile forces. Alex and Eris focused their firepower on a gunship and blew it up. Alex launched a barrage of missiles at another gunship, dealing heavy damage. A meterex fighter struck alex with fire, forcing him to throttle up to evade the enemy ship. The jet kept hot pursuit right behind alex, even as he weaved past other meterex ships. Then Eris came in behind the pursuing jet and destroyed it.

Alex thanked her and then began to focus on a meterex destroyer. The ship was heavily armed and armored, but it could still be destroyed. Alex's jet was equipped with powerful energy cannons. He activated the cannons and began to fire non stop at the meterex destroyer. When the cannons overheated, alex switched back to his guns. When the guns overheated, alex brought the cannons back out. He repeated this process, dealing heavy damage to the destroyer, while evading missile and anti aircraft fire. The ship burst into flames and then exploded.

A squadron of elite meterex fighters entered the combat zone. Alex pulled in behind one of these fighters, but it was difficult to land hits because of the ship trying to shake alex off. Alex fired a missile volley, but the fighter deployed flares that drove the missiles of corse. Alex quickly fired another volley before the ships flares could recharge, and that took down the elite fighter. Alex aimed towards another elite fighter and used his cannons to deal heavy damage. Then a second elite fighter pulled in behind alex and fired on him. Thinking quick, alex pulled back on the throttle, causing his ship to slow down. The meterex fighter zoomed past alex, and he was able to destroy the ship with volleys of missile fire. The rest of the elite fighters had been wrapped up by other jets, so it was time to focus on 2 remaining meterex destroyers. Alex and a couple of other fighters directed their weapons towards one destroyer. Missiles launched from the ship and destroyed multiple friendly fighters, but the combined firepower of the remaining jets quickly destroyed the meterex ship and caused it to go down. The second destroyer also promptly exploded because the typhoon had been focusing on it.

"Alex" Toothdee said over the radio "we're detecting more meterex ships incoming. I recommend you get to the bridge of the typhoon and pilot us into battle"

"Roger that" alex said before racing back to the typhoon, landing, running to the bridge and taking the captains seat.

4 more meterex ships came in. 3 of them were destroyers, the fourth vessel was a massive heavily armored battleship. The battleship stayed back while the destroyers moved in. The typhoon used its long range mortar to bombard the ships with heavy fire even before they got close to fire back. When they did get in range, alex turned the typhoon broadside and fired relentlessly with the cannons. The mortar and the cannons bombarded one meterex ship with heavy firepower, and within minutes the vessel exploded and crashed down. The other destroyer came right up close to the typhoon and engaged with its cannons and gun batteries. The typhoon fired back, trying to hit weak parts of the ship, such as the bridge. Both ships sustained heavy damage but were still operational. Alex spun the typhoon around to catch the destroyer off guard while it turned back around to face the battle. Since the enemy ship did not have its guns directed towards the typhoon, there was nothing they could do as alex bombarded the ships engines with fire. The engines exploded and the ship began to crash.

Meterex gunships and fighters engaged the typhoon, using their small size as an advantage. Alex directed the cannons and mortar to fire on the gunships, while anti aircraft fire concentrated on the fighter jets. The gunship fired everything they had at the typhoon, from missiles to cannons. But the cannons and mortar on the typhoon also hit the gunships with heavy firepower, causing them to be destroyed quickly. The anti aircraft batteries shot out streams of bullets, taking down the hostile jets. The last meterex destroyer exploded, destroyed by the friendly jets in the area.

It was time to focus on the battleship. But suddenly the battleship launched missiles that stuck the typhoon and did major damage. The battleship slowly moved towards the typhoon. It's gun batteries ready to blow the ship apart.

But then without warning, another friendly ship entered the battlefield. It was the meterex ship Toothdee had captured in Chima, but the US government had modified the ship and made it their own. The battleship was outnumbered now and the US ship and the typhoon closed in on both sides.

"FIRE!" Alex yelled as the ships broadsided each other. The typhoon and US ship began to bombard the meterex battleship with relentless firepower. Missiles and cannon fire struck the ship and caused massive explosions that destroyed huge portions of the vessel. The meterex ship was indeed firing back, but it was still reeling from the entrance of the US ship, and therefore was unable to put up an effective defense.

Large sections of the meterex ship continued to explode under the relentless assault. So much so that it was almost an easy fight. Then the entire meterex ship was enveloped in flames and exploded in a massive blast as the 2 friendly ships pulled away.

The meterex fleet was destroyed, now their demise was all but certain


	48. Chapter 47: The World Burns

"Well Alex, I have good news. We've found dark oak"

"Great!"

"He is on an orbital platform above the surface of earth. It's heavily defended, so I don't think we can make an assault with the typhoon. You'll have to go into the platform to defeat dark oak. What's odd is that the platform has an atmosphere. its strange but you will be able to breathe"

"I'll take an oxygen mask with me just in case"

"Alright. The platform also has its own gravity generators, but I imagine you'll be taking mag boots with you just in case"

"Yep"

"Alight. You'll go in via a small pod that's equipped with cloaking technology. Once inside you need to find dark oak and eliminate him. The pod is to small for a full squadron so your on your own"

"Alright. Wouldn't be that different"

"We're ready whenever you are."

Alex prepared his most powerful weapons and gear. He made sure his rifle was in prime condition, his sword was sharpened, and his armor was intact. It was time to find dark oak and end the meterex threat.

Alex got into the pod Toothdee mentioned, it was basically the size of a port-a-potty, and it was undetectable.

"Good luck" Toothdee said.

The pod was launched and it flew through the vacuum of space till it approached the meterex platform and docked. Alex opened the pod door and stepped into the station. The area he was in was unguarded and packed full of crates and containers that were full of supplies. He had entered the station in quite a cozy area. It was hidden away and no one probably came down here. Alex preformed one last check of his weapons and gear, and then set off.

Creeping through the Bowles of the station, alex looked around him, watching for meterex. He didn't have a map of the station, so he just had to find his way through to an area that would give him more information.

He came upon a meterex unit in a hallway. Sneaking up behind it, alex preformed a take down and put the unit out of commission.

He continued to move through the station and entered a room with W more meterex guards. One of the guards turned away to patrol, and alex used that moment to take out the other guard. Then he easily eliminated the second guard and moved on.

Alex recognized that the area he was in now was more heavily used. There were no crates of supplies stacked anywhere, the hallways were mostly clear. Meaning that the meterex must move through quite regularly. Alex's thoughts were confirmed when he saw the shadow of a large group of meterex troops coming down the hallway. Alex quickly noticed an open vent nearby and he dove inside. Looking back alex saw the feet of the meterex troops pass by. Crawling through the vent, Alex found his way to a large room. He didn't know exactly what the room was for, but there were quite a few meterex inside.

Alex had a device that would jam the coms in the area. He activated the device and then opened fire. The meterex tried to call for back up, but it failed. Alex shot down one meterex soldier as a heavy unit marched towards him. Alex threw multiple grenades The did near lethal damage to the meterex. The alex was able to put it down using gunfire. There were still 5 meterex in the room. Alex ran at one and struck it down with his sword. Then he used his rifle to shoot another unit nearby. Alex then used cover to move up close to the third meterex and slash it in half with his sword. Then he charged at the unit behind it and cut that one down to size as well. The last meterex soldier fired at alex from a short distance away. Alex used his rifle to eliminate the last unit.

There were computers in this room that alex used to get a schematic of the station. He was close to the command room, clear that and he would attract the attention of dark oak, or he would be able to find oak's position. Exiting the room, alex darted down the hallway till he came to a pair of doors that was guarded by 2 meterex soldiers. Using a silent pistol, alex shot one guard in the head, and while the other one was reacting to his comrade being downed, alex quickly trained the pistol on him and put the second guard down.

On the other side of the doors was the command room. Alex opened the door and threw in smoke grenades. The grenades filled the entire room with smoke. Alex snuck into the room, using special goggles to see. The meterex in the room were confused and didn't know what to do. One by one, alex snuck up behind every soldier in the room and took them down. The meterex numbers dwindled as the smoke started to clear. Alex took out his pistol and fired 3 bullets that hit the last 3 meterex in the heads. The control room was clear.

Alex started booting up the computer, when suddenly the screens lit up with dark oaks face.

"Alex Boehm" dark oak said.

"Dark oak"

"You have been killing my meterex all over the world. But now I have you in my grasp. You will not escape this station."

"We'll see about that"

"Very well. If you wish to face me, you may find me here"

The screen changed to a map of the station that had a dot over dark oaks position. The screen then changed back to oaks face.

"I will enjoy putting you to an end" oak said. "That is if you can find your way past my forces and get to me. Prepare to meet your end Alex Boehm"

The screens turned off. Alarms started sounding and alex knew that meterex were massing outside the control room doors. Alex readied himself and took cover as the meterex burst into the room. 2 elite units moved toward alex, who unloaded upon one of them with his rifle. Alex reloaded and then fired again at the elite unit, putting it down. The other unit tried to slash at alex with its blades. Alex quickly unsheathed his sword and locked blades with the meterex. He kicked the meterex back and stabbed it with his sword.

Getting back down, alex reloaded and fired at the other units. He took down 2 before taking cover again. A heavy meterex unit entered the room. Alex threw a grenade at it and took out his sword again. He jumped up on a console, then slammed his sword down upon the meterex unit, killing it.

Then once again alex fired upon the remaining hostiles. Withing a few minutes the enemies were gone and alex moved out of the control room towards dark oaks position. 2 more meterex came down the hallway, alex shot them both dead before they could do anything. Continuing to go to oaks position alex came upon a large hanger with a meterex tank inside.

Noticing a crane suspended above the hanger, alex began to run for the controls. He shot dead a meterex soldier trying to stop him, and threw a grenade at 2 more enemies. At the control panel alex moved the crane above the tank and then had it release the container it was carrying.

The container landed right on the meterex tank, causing it to exploded. The remaining hostiles in the room began to take cover. Alex shot 2 hostiles that were nearing his position, then picked up a sniper rifle to deal with the meterex farther away. He quickly nailed one meterex in the head, then trained his gaze to the remaining 2, who were taking cover. One of them came up to shoot at alex and he used that moment to hit the meterex in the head. The last meterex attempted to retreat, but alex nailed it with his sniper rifle. Switching back to his assault rifle, alex continued onwards to where dark oak would be.

As he opened a door, he was met with quite a sight. This part of the station was just a flat, shiny metal walkway out into the vacuum of space, and somehow it still had breathable air. At the end of the walkway was a larger area, and standing in that area, was dark oak. Alex headed towards oak, ready to battle him. 2 elite meterex stood between alex and oak. The first on slashed at alex, who dodged the attack and used the opening to stab the meterex. He continued forward towards the other meterex unit. This unit slashed at alex, who blocked the blows and managed to break the meterex's defense, before stabbing it in the head.

It was just alex and dark oak now. Alex walked towards the meterex leader.

"Alex" oak said turning around. "Are you ready to meet your end?"

"I beat you before and I will beat you again"

"You mean in Washington? No you killed oak, but you didn't beat me"

"But your oak"

"Or so you think"

Alex's mind raced, trying to think about what this all meant.

"But if that was oak, then who are you?"

"An old adversary fleshling"

Alex's eyes widened as dark oak began to change. The color of his body changed and his body took on an entirely different shape. Until it was not dark oak standing in front of alex.

It was the zivon. A long time enemy of alex. Alex thought he had defeated the zivon long ago, but that was not the case.

"The zivon?!" Alex said.

"It is me. The leader of the meterex"

"Well, it doesn't matter, you are still going down"

"You think you can stop me? Don't be so certain. I'll spare the small talk, and get straight to ending your life."

Alex readied his sword and the two opponents ran together. The zivon used its massive claws to swing at alex, but alex blocked the strikes with his sword. The zivon lunged forward to crush Alex, but alex dove out of the way and used the opening to jump up on the zivon and cut off part of its body. The zivon was stunned and screeched in pain as alex continued to strike it over and over. When the zivon recovered, alex backed away as the creature unleashed a barrage of attacks.

The zivon charged at alex, who dodged and managed to strike the zivon again. Alex blocked a few more blows from the zivon and managed to get an opening to stab the creature. The zivon launched more and more powerful strikes at alex, who blocked the blows and managed to slide under the zivon and make a huge cut.

The zivon launched a powerful strike at alex, but it got its claws caught in the ground. Alex ran up the creature's arm and landed a series of powerful blows on the zivon. The creature was unable to keep up with Alex's movement as he dealt blow after blow to the creature.

Then, alex ran once again up the zivon's arm, jumped in the air and made a powerful stab that went through the zivon's head. Alex pulled his sword out of the creature and jumped away. The zivon stood still, as if the strike had paralyzed it. Then the creature started breaking into many small pieces that floated off, up into space. Alex watched the pieces disappear from view. The zivon was dead.

Alex turned towards the earth. There was still a lot to do, but the leader of the meterex was dead. Alex had won.


	49. Epilogue: A New Alex

Far away in space, a badly burnt piece of metal floated through the void. On the side it said,

"Dark Oak"

This pod contained what was left of Dark Oak, he had been shot out into space so he would no longer be a threat to earth.

The bits and pieces of the zivon were also flying through space, right towards the pod that said dark oak. The two objects collided, breaking the pod with dark oak open, allowing what was left of dark oak to join the pieces of the Zivon in flying through space.

Elsewhere in space, a crashed ship lay on the surface of a desolate moon, beneath a starry sky. There were people around the ship, it was alex, toothdee, and everyone else. But at the same time, it wasn't them. They appeared to be darker in color, and more serious than alex and the team normally were.

Someone yelled from inside the crashed ship.

"No please, gack!"

But whoever was inside was quickly gunned down by alex.

The pieces of dark oak and the zivon crashed down on the moon, causing a huge sound and crater. Alex and the other animals nearby moved to investigate what crashed down.

The pieces of dark oak and the zivon began to shake, then they started coming together. Reforming the shape of the zivon and dark oak. Alex aimed his gun at the figures, as a fully reformed zivon and dark oak appeared before them. The zivon and dark oak looked at alex and the others. They sensed the extreme power these individuals possess, but it wasn't alex. This alex was darker in color, and the pair could also sense some kind of dark force that was within these beings. Dark oak and the zivon looked at each other, then turned to the group.

"I believe we have a proposition for you" dark oak said.

"You defeat our enemy. And we will help you take over an entire world"

Alex looked at his friends, before turning back to dark oak and the zivon and responding.

"Yes"


End file.
